


Dreamnotfound Oneshots

by faded_star (hpshipping_2)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 45,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpshipping_2/pseuds/faded_star
Summary: Just some fluffy/angst oneshots :) NO SMUT
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship, DreamWasTaken/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 174
Kudos: 470





	1. Intro

**Introductions:**

Hi everyone :)

As you have seen, this is a one-shot book.

**_Requests are opened but I do have some rules for request_ **

1: No smut, I'm keeping this PG-13, now there may be some lime or things like that, but no smut.

2: Please do not ask to incorporate people like Tommy or Tubbo. Even though there is no shipping content of them, I don't know if they are comfortable with this (correct me if I'm wrong please :) )

3: Please do not send hate. Dream and George have both said that they do not care about being shipped and fan-fictions.

4: Have fun reading!

I hope y'all enjoy and the first chapter of this should be out pretty soon :)

(P.S. Trigger Warnings will be included before every story if needed)


	2. I'll catch you (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has been off lately and something happens where he passes out in Dream's arms.
> 
> TW:
> 
> SELF NEGLECT  
> FAINTING

**TW:**

**ACCIDENTAL SELF NEGLECT**

**FAINTING**

George had been off the whole week, Dream could just tell. He has neglected himself and he just looked awful. His one glowing smile has disappeared, his eyes were sunken with dark eye bags, and the sparkle he had in his eyes disappeared. Dream had no idea why this was happening, he thought George was fine. George would giggle whenever Dream cracked a joke, he would stream as normal, and even their night routine hadn’t changed. He just couldn’t understand how George could get this tired so quick and without warning.

He saw his love standing at the counter looking into the sink. Dream realized that he was nodding off as he stood there. George jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. 

“Oh hi love” George said with a smile.

“Georgie, are you okay?” Dream said, concern lacing his voice.

“Yeah I’m fine, why do you ask?” George said.

“Well you look stressed and it looks like you haven’t slept.” Dream replied/

“I’m fine honey, I really am I promise.” George said with a reassuring smile.

Dream hesitated for a second, but decided to believe him. 

“Well you know you can always come talk to me if you ever need something.”

“I know, l know.” George said, pecking at Dream’s cheek. 

Even though George said not to, Dream still worried about his boyfriend through most of the upcoming days. Until one day…

Everything seemed decently normal. Nothing was really out of place and George seemed like he was getting better and better by the day. Dream felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew that their normal lives could be restored and his love was finally okay, but when George walked into the living room, everything came crashing down.

“Dream.” George said, his voice almost slurring whilst he spoke.

“Yeah baby?” Dream spun around to see George. The shorter man had returned to his restless facade. 

“Do you know when we last recorded a manhunt?” 

“I think we recorded one the other week, why?” 

“Oh okay, I just realized how little we had been posting and I feel like we’re letting down our fans.” 

It all hit Dream like a boulder. George thought that he had been failing the fans with their lack of content. The puzzle that had been in Dream’s brain finally solved itself. George lost sleep and neglected himself because he thought the fans would hate them for not posting. Dream walked over to George and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Honey, you’re not letting any of the fans down. It's been about a week and a half since we’ve posted. They understand that these things take time. Plus, me and Sap have an idea for a video, so don’t worry my love.” Dream said with a smile. 

George had snapped back into reality. He realized he hadn’t heard anything that Dream said.

“Hmm? What did you say?” George questioned. Dream realized that George started swaying back and forth. He got really worried and asked,

“Baby are you sure you’re okay?”

George really took a second to think about it.

“No, I’m not okay.” George replied. It was the final thing he said before hurting towards the ground right in front of Dream. Dream’s brain went into auto pilot, his arms automatically flying out to catch the smaller boy. 

“Woah, woah, woah. George, GEORGE!” Dream yelled.

He got no response. He set his hand on George’s cheek, not knowing what to do, he reached for his phone ready to dial an ambulance. That's when he saw George’s eyes slowly open. When George’s eyes were fully open, Dream realized that they were shutting again and yelled,

“George, come on don’t close your eyes again.”

“Dream?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry.” George said in a very apologetic tone. 

“Don’t be sorry Georgie, but please, never neglect yourself like this again.” Dream replied.

“I won’t, I’ll come to you next time.” George said with a weak smile. 

Dream put a hand behind George’s back and under his leg and carried him bridal style to their shared bedroom. He set him down on their bed and covered him up, soon joining him under the covers.

“I love you Georgie.” Dream said and he got no response from the boy next to him. 

He didn’t get a response, but he could’ve sworn that he felt a smile form on his boyfriend’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? This is actually my first fanfic so feedback would be appreciated :). See y'all in the next chapter!


	3. Royalty or not, you're mine (angst/fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream get into a big fight about George's position of king on the Dream SMP.

_**TW:** _

_**Yelling** _

George was sitting at his desk inside the library at his palace when Dream found him. He glanced over at the book George was reading and quickly frowned. He was reading something about how to pass laws or some presidential things. He’s a king! Why does he care about presidential things? But what he was reading really didn’t matter. The thing that bothered him was that this was the 5th time that George has been in the library today. He never admitted it, but he was lonely and jealous of basically everything today. Not jealous because he knew George was king and had power, no no. He was jealous because his reign had stolen George from him. George hasn’t come to cuddle in him with bed for the past 3 nights. He sleeps through the day and is just in the library at night and during the day when he wasn’t sleeping, he was in a meeting doing the kingly things he does. It was making Dream jealous and maybe a little saddened too. He loved how happy George was as king and he loved that he had achieved the Dream he had ever since Dream crowned Eret as the first king, but he missed him. He walked up to where George was sitting and pulled up a chair. 

“Hi Georgie.” 

“Hi my love.” George replied with a warm smile.

Dream gave him a quick up and down smile. 

“Are you okay Dream?” 

All Dream could do was nod. 

“Hey hey what's wrong?” George said while reaching for Dream’s chin. He grabbed his chin and gently lifted his face so he could look at George. Dream looked down at the ground. 

“I miss you.” Dream said with a saddened voice.

George’s eyebrows furrow with confusion. “What do you mean?”. Dream only stood up and walked to the other side of where George was sitting with his back turned. 

“Dream? What do you mean? I’m right here, how could you ‘miss’ me?” 

No response. 

“Dream?” He went to the side the taller male was on and saw that his face was tear stained and his eyes were red. 

“Dream oh my god!” George said and quickly hugged him. “Dream whats wrong?”

“It's like I said, I miss you.”

“I just don’t understand what you mean by that.”

“George don’t you get it? You’re right here but you’re never with anyone but your stupid books! You haven’t spoken to me or Sap in over 2 WEEKS! NOT DAYS GEORGE, WEEKS! We miss you so much and it feels like you don’t even care for us anymore. I get that this is your dream and that running the SMP is more important, but I just feel lonely. I pace the castle alone, I go to bed alone, I eat dinner ALONE! 7 months we’ve been dating George and yet this feels like we’ve just met and in that ‘awkward’ stage. I love you more than anything, and do you remember what I said when we first finally started dating? You’re mine. If I had known that I would never see you again, I would’ve kept Eret as king.” Dream’s voice was breaking over and over during the rant. 

George was silent, shaken up at the words that were just shouted at him. He felt awful. Dream was right, he had ignored all the people he loved just because he was living his own dream. He couldn’t stop the tears from spilling out of his eyes. Dream realized how shaken up George was and he said,

“George I am so so SO sorry. I got carried away and I was being selfish. I’m really really happy for you and I know that you care for me and Sap.” His apology went on and on. 

George went on his tip toes and sealed the gap between him and the blonde man. The kiss wasn’t tender, but it wasn’t harsh either. It was a long awaited kiss. George could taste the salt from his and Dream’s tears and they reminded him that he had yet to say something in response. He pulled away and said,

“Dream, I love you more than anything. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. Honestly, I’m busy for a very weird reason. I hear Sap talking about the presidential election sometimes and I really wanted to look into it. It was dumb and I wasted hours upon hours on stupid things like that. Nothing is more important to me than you. I love you and I am yours.” 

Dream and George rested each other’s foreheads on the others and just sat there, taking in all the love that they had lacked for weeks. George softly whispered,

“Royalty or not, I’m forever yours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 50% sure that I'm going to post again pretty soon and it may or may not be inspired by today's roleplay stream :)


	4. The Discs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and L'Manburg are having their dispute about if Tommy should be exiled. Dream says something out of his rage and George overhears... THERE IS A SURPRISE PLOT AT THE END (Tommy and Tubbo are included, I have learned that it is okay as long as its not shipping content :) If anything should happen and they come out saying that its not okay, this chapter will be edited and their names will be removed) SPOILER ALERTS ARE AHEAD, READ WITH YOUR OWN CAUTION

**THERE IS SPOILERS FOR THE DREAMSMP STREAMS AHEAD, I SUGGEST YOU WATCH THE STREAM BEFORE CONTINUING.**

**TW:  
  
CUSSING  
**

**FIGHTING**

Dream and the members of L’manburg were standing in front of the obsidian walls that surround the city. They were so confident that Dream’s plan was thrown out the window. Tommy had the corpse of Dream’s dead horse, Spirit, and Dream had none of Tommy’s discs. They had won. So they thought. They forced Dream to start tearing down the walls that surrounded L’manburg. He took down a bit of the wall, then put it all back. He even made the wall taller and taller. The members were confused and started yelling at Dream. Dream jumped down and looked Tommy dead in the eyes and said,

“Tommy, I don’t give a F**K about Spirit. I care about your discs. They are the only thing I care for on this whole server. I don’t care about another object or person. Nothing matters anymore besides me winning against you, so you can go sulk because of your failed victory.” he turned to Tubbo, “Tubbo if he is not exiled in the next 3 days, I will build these walls up to the limit and I will make sure that no one can ever leave this country.” 

Tubbo looked shocked. He didn’t know what to say, so he just walked away, leaving Tommy, Fundy, and Quackity to fend for themselves. 

“Now if you don’t mind I’m going to go get more obsidian to seal your fate with these walls.” Dream said, walking off. 

When Dream rounded the corner, he saw his boyfriend, George, looking very upset. Dream’s annoyed face soon dissolved when he saw his love’s face.

“Georgie, what's wrong?” He said, all of the harsh words that left his mouth just a few minutes earlier left his brain. Dream reached out to grab George’s wrist, but George yanked himself away from him.   
  


“Don’t touch me.” George said, venom filling his voice. 

“Georgie? What's wrong?”

“Don’t give me that ‘Oh Georgie’ bull crap.” George yelled, making Dream flinch. 

“I-” Dream started,

“NO! You don’t get to talk.” George stated. “Go worry about Tommy’s discs, they’re more important than me anyways.” 

“George what do you mean?”

“Are you serious?! Did you not just hear yourself literally minutes ago? You said, and I quote, ‘Nothing matters more to me Tommy than your discs, I don’t care about any other object or person on this server besides that.’ Now I finally see how much our relationship actually mattered to you. I’m shocked you haven’t left me yet.” George ranted.

Dream was dumb-founded. He didn’t know that George had heard him. He felt like an idiot, he was an idiot. He loved his boyfriend more than anything, but it came out of his own mouth that he cared more about some else’s objects than his own love. 

“George, I’m sorry.” That was all Dream could say right then and there.

“No, I’m going home and packing my stuff.” 

“George! Wait, please!” Dream yelled and ran after him. 

George reached into his bag and pulled out an ender pearl and pearled away. Dream went to see if he had one so he could repeat the action, but he found that he hadn’t had one on him. So, he just took the rest of the way on foot. His thoughts were running wild as he walked to their house. He was worried that the interaction they had last had was just them screaming at each other. 

By the time he got to his and George’s shared house, he didn’t see George’s stuff piled on the porch or even in the living room. He didn’t even see George. He ran through the house thinking he was too late, but he came upon their bedroom and saw the door closed. He ran to it and jiggled the handle, only to find out that the door was locked. 

“George?” no response.

“GEORGE?!” Dream got louder and louder.

“George if you do not open up I’m going to burst down this door right here, right now.” 

He heard George get up, he knew that George was sitting with his back turned towards the door. George opened the door and Dream saw the shorter male’s face tear stained. He grabbed him and hugged the colourblind man tight. It pained him to see his lover in such agony. 

“George I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it at all. I care about you more than anything. The power just got to my head, I wanted to take down L’manburg so bad that I forgot that I had better things to live for. For example,” Dream reached down and grabbed George’s hand, his thumb rubbing over a small ring on George’s 4th finger. “Our wedding. It's coming up pretty soon.” Dream said with a smile, and saw George lift his head. He had that weird goofy smile he always had after he stopped crying. He kissed him softly and once they pulled away from each George started to say, 

“Please don’t start a war this close to our wedding.” George giggled. 

“I won’t.” Dream said with a loving smile. 

“I love you.” George stated simply.

“I love you too Georgie.” Dream could finally have his happy ending with the one he loves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didn't expect to post this close to my previous one, but I had this idea and I didn't want to loose it lol. I'm pretty proud of this lol.


	5. Announcement

Hi everyone!

I am in the process of writing a handful of oneshots and they will all be inspired by lyrics from the songs "Gone, Gone, Gone" and "Home" by Phillip Phillips!

I will probably make a whole entire new book just for these, because these are a series and I don't want to get them confused with the oneshots in this book.

I will still upload in this one! I actually have a couple of ideas that I am the process of writing!

This new book will be called "My Memories"

I shall see you all in the next chapter and thank you for all the kudos! I couldn't believe how many this got and I am so grateful for all of you! :)

Enjoy!


	6. Sweet and Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George are training pvp and Dream starts flirting with George (Fluff/ Angst at the end)

**TW:**

**MENTION OF WEAPONS**

**SLIGHT BLOOD**

It was a normal day. Correction, it was a boring day. Everyone was out doing their own thing. Sapnap was doing who knows what, Ant was with the Badlands, and the members of L’manburg were being L’manburg. So that left the newly together couple, Dream and George. When I say new, I mean like 6 months. Dream decided that it was about time for him to properly start training pvp to George. A war was on the horizon, but the chances of George actually being involved were slim. That didn’t mean that Dream didn’t want to prepare George for whatever is going to happen. 

“Baby?” Dream asked.

“Hmm?” George hummed.

“Wanna go practice pvp? I mean there is a war about to start and I want to teach you!” Dream said excitedly.

“I mean, I guess?” George said hesitantly.

“Alright! Grab your sword and bow, let's go!” Dream said.

George grabbed his gear along with armour to protect himself and walked outside to meet his boyfriend.

“Alright what are we starting with?” George asked

“Well you are already like god-tier with a bow so your sword.” Dream said confidently 

“Okay.” George grabbed his sword and stood in front of Dream.

“Ready?” Dream asked

“Yup” George responded.

Dream slowly walked forward, but George just lunged at him with his sword swinging.

“Woah-” Dream said, slightly caught off-guard.

“Always- have to catch your opponent off-guard.” George breathed out between swings of his sword. Dream soon realized George was about to overpower him, so he soon started a plan to get under George’s skin. 

“George?” Dream said calmly whilst fighting back.

George only hummed in response.

“You know something?” Dream asked

“What?”

“You fight so dirty but your love’s so sweet baby.” Dream flirted

George was caught off-guard by that and hesitated for a second. Dream took this opportunity to strike. He swung his sword hard at George’s sword and almost knocked it out of his hand. Almost. 

“Nice try my love, it's gonna take a lot more than that to phase me.” George said cockily. Dream only rolled his eyes. The spar went on longer and longer until,

“Georgie, you talk so pretty but your heart has teeth.” Dream said and swung around, grabbing George by the hip and staring into his eyes. “I love when you’re feisty like that.” Dream flirted more. George blushed and was distracted for a couple of seconds. Dream grabbed George’s sword from his hand and threw George out of his grip. While Dream was being fancy like that, one of the swords he had cut George right on the cheek. It wasn’t a small cut, but it wasn’t like a death level cut. It started bleeding pretty bad. Dream started to brag,

“And that's what I call- George?” Dream whirled around to see George holding his cheek. “Georgie oh my god I’m so sorry.” Dream knelt down next to him and started frantically moving around him. 

“Dream it's okay, it was an accident.” George giggled. 

“No no no it's not okay. I got out of hand. I'm so sorry.” Dream said frantically. 

“Dream I promise, it's okay serio-” George was cut off by Dream picking him up and carrying him to the house. 

When they got to the house, Dream set George down and ran into the bathroom to grab supplies to clean him up. George kind of felt bad for Dream. He knew that Dream didn’t purposely hurt him, but he knew that Dream was going to be fussing over him for hours now. He really didn’t mind, he thought Dream was really adorable when he did this. 

Dream returned to the room and sat on the couch next to George. Dream took a lot of napkins to George’s face, all of them turning red from the blood. He put a decently large band-aid on George’s face after cleaning up and leaned back. Dream was staring at George, mainly looking at the cut that he just gave him, progressively feeling more and more guilty. 

“I’m so sorry George. I should have never started fl-” Dream started but got cut off by soft lips against his lips. 

“Dream it's okay, really” George giggled.

“It's not-” Dream started but George interrupted him.

“Dream it was an accident. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. Please babe, don’t stress yourself over it” George said, giving him a reassuring smile. Dream nodded and George was relieved with how much calmer Dream was going to be from now on.

“I’m still going to keep an eye on you and your cut.” Dream said, giving small chuckles. 

“Alright, I’m fine with that arrangement.” George replied.

They put their foreheads together and just stayed like that for a while. 

**BONUS:**

Sapnap barged into George and Dream’s house to see the 2 lovers having a moment and said,

“Am I interrupting something-.” Sap said quickly.

“No no you weren’t, just Dream being worried Dream that's it.” George said, pulling away from Dream.

Sapnap noticed the band-aid on George’s face and asked,

“Yoooo what happened there?” 

“Exactly what Dream was worrying about. We were sparring and Dream got cocky and started flirting with me. My sword slipped and hit me.” George giggled.

“Oh.” Sapnap said.

“Yup..” George replied

“It's okay though, no one’s feelings were hurt. Okay mine were a bit but you know.” Dream said. 

They all just started laughing pretty darn hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this mentions song lyrics, I'm a sucker for those now lol


	7. The Wounded Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wanted 1 thing in his SMP, for Wilbur to blow up L'manburg. But what if the explosion almost cost him the one he loved? (Thank you uwu for this idea! I really liked writing this!)

**TW:  
  
EXPLOSIONS   
  
BLOOD  
  
MURDER **

“This is it Phil! My unfinished symphony FOREVER UNFINISHED!” Wilbur yelled. He turned around and pressed a small wood button on the wall behind him. The country around them started to dissolve and explosions were going everywhere. In the midst of the fighting, one could hear the leader of the SMP, Dream, yelling,

“YES! GO WILBUR!” 

Chaos surrounded the land, people were screaming, dirt was flying everywhere, and people’s bodies were covered in fresh and dried blood. It was a very unsettling sight to say the least. The explosions started to die down and everyone could somewhat relax. The chaos still lived in Dream but all dissolved when he saw Philza running a sword into his own son. That made him upset. He looked around even more and saw something in the distance. He looked over and saw one of his friends, Sapnap, running towards the figure. He could barely hear him yell slightly,

“..EORGE, IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY!”

He heard the cut off name and immediately sprinted towards the men. He saw his boyfriend sitting up against a rock. He was bleeding really bad.   
  


“G-George?” 

“Dream don’t just stand there! Do something!” Sapnap yelled.

Dream dropped to his knees next to the smaller male and kept talking to him,

“George keep your eyes opened. Please keep them open baby.” Dream begged. “Sapnap help me help him up, we’ll take him to the community house.”

“Why the community house?” Sapnap questioned

“It's the closest thing to us that has the resources to help him.” Dream replied and turned back to George. “Baby can you try and stand up for me?”. George nodded and grasped onto Dream’s shoulder. The 2 other men pulled him up slowly. “I got you, I got you.” Dream said to George. 

When they got George fully on his feet, Dream realized how pale he was. “Baby let me carry you.” George shook his head. 

“I got it Dreamie.” George said reassuringly. Dream nodded to Sapnap to start walking. 

They got about halfway to the community house when Sapnap spoke up and said,

“Guys lets take a break right here.”

Dream didn’t like that idea. He didn’t want to waste any time just in case George was too weak and couldn’t survive the rest of the way. 

“No, keep on pushing. We’re almost to the house.” Dream said. 

“Dream, he’s right.” George said weakly. 

“But George you’re really hurt. I don’t want you to suffer any longer.” Dream replied.

“No I’m not, look at me! I can walk.” George took a couple of steps without Dream and Sapnap supporting him. The others thought he was doing okay until George had to lean up against a building to catch his breath. His body was aching and he felt as if he was going to pass out. He felt himself slipping from consciousness and he yelled out,

“Dream, everything hurts.” That's all he said before he was hurtling towards the ground. Dream lunges forward to catch him. He just barely missed him, but he caught him. Dream didn’t say anything, he was just mentally panicking. He gestured to Sapnap to go ahead of them and get supplies ready for George.

As George and Dream were running through the forest, well Dream was doing most of the running, Dream realized that the members of L’manburg were close behind them. They all wanted revenge on Dream, but Dream didn’t realize. He was too worried about George to care. He felt guilty. He egged on Wilbur to blow up L’manburg, but his need for chaos was about to take the life of someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

He saw the community home and Sapnap waiting outside the door. Dream gestured to a weird slab in the floor and told Sapnap to break it. It was a tunnel that led to Dream and George’s house. It was way faster than walking the whole distance. Each second that passed by was less seconds Dream had to save George. 

They arrived at the door to Dream’s house and set George down in a bed. They quickly cleaned his wounds, gave him regen potions, and bandaged him all up. Dream sat at the end of the bed and looked at George. He felt incredibly guilty. He knew that he was going to apologize over and over again when/if George wakes up. He snuggles up to George and slowly wraps his arms around George’s waist. He dozed off slightly, he was only half asleep in fear that he would lose George somewhere in the night. 

**George’s POV:**

When George woke up, felt arms around his waist. He turned his body around, but sharp pains ran through his arms and legs. He looked down to see his body all in bandages, but more importantly he saw Dream snuggled up to him. He kissed Dream’s head and Dream automatically woke up. 

“Georgie?! You’re okay!” Dream whispered-yelled.

“Yeah, I am,” George said with a smile.

“George I am so sorry for everything. If I wouldn’t have been so power hungry, you would have never gotten hurt.” Dream apologized over and over again.

“Baby it's okay. I’m okay. You learned that wanting to blow up an entire nation is a no-go now.” George said with a giggle. 

Dream laughed back and gave George a small peck on the lips.

“I’m glad you’re okay baby.” Dream said.

“I love you Dream.” 

“I love you more Georgie” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I love you all <3


	8. Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George was sick with the flu and his fever broke.

**TW:  
  
VOMITING**

**HALLUCINATIONS**

“You look a little pale baby, are you okay?.” Dream said to George and George simply nodded. They were in the midst of recording a video when Dream realized that the smaller male was acting off. He was moody and very pale. They were on a Team Speak call with Sapnap when George randomly got up from his chair and sprinted to the bathroom. 

“Hey Sap, I’ll be right back. George just ran out the room.” Dream said into the microphone.

“Alright, I’ll be here.” Sapnap replied. 

Dream ran through the hallway to their bathroom and opened the propped open door. He saw his boyfriend leaning over the toilet vomiting into the bowl. He kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back, whispering to him. When George finished, he looked up to Dream. Dream spoke,

“How long have you been feeling this way?” 

“I mean, I was feeling a bit off the last few days but I ignored it.” George replied. 

“Alright let's get you into bed honey.” Dream bent down and picked George up. 

“But what about the video?” George asked. “I just left Sap.” 

“He’ll understand, don’t worry about it.” Dream said with a smile. 

They arrived at the door to their room and Dream gently set George down in their bed and covered him up with blankets.

“I’m gonna go tell Sap that we have to finish this another day, I’ll be back okay?” Dream said.

“Alright babe.” 

Dream exited the room and walked back to his office. He put his headphones back on to find out that Sapnap has been singing on the top of his lungs the whole time he was gone. Sap realized that Dream returned and looked at him. 

“What?”

Dream just shook his head.

“Where's George? Is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s resting in bed right now. He ran into the bathroom and started getting sick, I think he has a fever.We’re probably going to have to finish this another day. ”

“Oh that sucks dude. Tell him I said feel better!” 

“Will do. Cya Sappitus Nappitus.”

“Bye Piss-baby.” 

Dream hung up the call and walked back into his and George’s room. He saw George asleep, but he was struggling a bit. He thought that he was just uncomfortable at first so he walked over and shook him awake. George woke up and gave Dream a look of fright.

“Baby? Are you okay?”

“Dream don’t let them get me.” George sounded like he was scared for his life.

“Don’t let what get you?” Dream asked confused. 

George just pointed to the wall. Dream turned around and saw nothing and spoke up,

“Baby there's nothing there.” 

“Don’t you see them! They’re oozing out the walls!” George screamed. He started flailing around in an attempt to get away from the fictional monsters that filled his head. Dream didn’t know what to do so he grabbed George’s arms. 

“Baby look at me!” Dream begged. George whipped his head around and stared right into Dream’s eyes. 

“Don’t let them get me please.” George started sobbing. 

“Georgie, look me in the eyes again and don’t look away. Don’t look at the walls, don’t look at the tv, just look at me.” 

George looked him in the eyes again. 

“Focus on my voice okay? I’m not going to let anything happen to you. The monsters aren’t going to get you while I’m here, okay?” Dream said and pulled him into a hug. George buried his head into Dream’s shoulder. 

When George finally snapped out of the hallucination, he looked at Dream confused once again. 

“Are they gone?” Dream asked.

“Y-yeah, they’re gone.” George replied. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay baby, that was really scaring me.” Dream had worry laced within his voice.

“I’m sorry Dream.” George apologized. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m just really happy you’re okay.” Dream giggled. “Now scooch over, I wanna cuddle you.” 

“But I’m sick. I’ll just get you sick.”   
  
“Then we can be sick together Georgie.” 

“Well who would take care of us?” George questioned. 

Dream thought about it for a second. “Sapnap or Bad. Preferably Bad because Sap would just sing 24/7.” Dream started laughing.

George laughed with him. He needed that little laugh session. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! See y'all in the next story!


	9. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream starts acting very weird around George and George wanted to get to the bottom of it. (Thanks uwu again for this amazing idea :D)

**TW:**

**FIGHTS  
YELLING**

George was sitting on the couch when his boyfriend Dream walked in the room with his car keys.

“I’m going out, I’ll be back baby.” Dream said to his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch. He walked over and kissed the older male’s forehead swiftly. 

“When will you be back?” George asked.

“I don’t know honey.” Dream replied. 

“Oh okay…” George had a tad bit of sadness in his voice. Dream didn’t even realize. He didn’t care that George was about to spend another night alone. George accepted it. He knew that Dream was clearly not just going ‘out’ like he said. George knew that Dream was cheating on him. He couldn’t do anything about it. He lost Dream just as fast as he got him. Almost 2 years they’ve been dating. They have moved into a house together and they have even adopted 2 cats together. 

George just couldn’t understand what he did wrong. Was he not good enough to Dream? Did he not cook good meals? Was he a bad kisser? George felt used. He walked into their shared bedroom and looked into their closet. He pulled out a lime green hoodie and put it on. It was a size bigger than what George wore normally, but it smelt like Dream. He walked over to their bed, covered himself up with blankets, and just sobbed. He wanted to scream for Dream to come back, but he knew the only thing that would get him was a noise complaint from their neighbors. He soon dozed off into a deep sleep. His mind was wandering freely in a bad way. He let his thoughts consume him as he hugged himself to make up for the lack of warmth in the bed. 

**The Next Day**

George woke up to arms wrapped around his waist. He snuggled up into them until he realized who it was. He turned his head to see Dream with a smile on his face. Dream went to lean in and kiss him, but George pulled away. He got annoyed and unwrapped himself from his boyfriend. Dream, a little startled, looked at George confused.

“Baby? What was that for?” 

George didn’t reply, he just walked out of the room, down the stairs and into their kitchen. He stood in front of their counter that held a small coffee maker and he brewed some coffee. George heard footsteps from behind him and felt arms wrap around him. 

“Baby whats wrong?” Dream said in the soft voice that George always loved to hear. George knew that with that voice, he was going to be in for a snuggly day. But today was different, he didn’t hear his soft boyfriend getting ready to whisk him away to their couch to watch a movie and snuggle. Oh no no. He heard a fake voice. A voice that was hiding something. 

George shrugged Dream off again and went to the fridge to get coffee creamer. He knew how much this was going to hurt Dream but he didn’t care. He wanted Dream to feel the same loneliness that he has felt for the past week. 

“B-Baby?” Dream said with a sadness filled voice. George only shot him a dirty look. He had no sympathy for him. He wanted to get his mind off of this, so he went into his office and started streaming. 

Almost 4 hours after he started streaming, he finally said goodbye to chat and ended his stream. He spun around in his chair only to find that Dream was sitting in the beanbag behind his setup. 

“What do you want?” George said, venom filling his voice with every word that came out. 

“What is your problem? Why have you been ignoring me and shoving me off whenever I try to show you affection.” Dream fought back. 

“It's none of your business.” 

“Actually it's all of my business. My boyfriend has been ignoring me for the past 48 hours and I’m sick of it.” 

“Oh really? You’ve felt so lonely? Dream I’ve been falling asleep alone for the past WEEK! I know where you’ve been going. Just admit it, you’ve been seeing someone else. I get it, I was never enough for you. You could’ve just told me and dumped me, but no. I had to get hurt.” George yelled. 

Dream looked dumb-founded. “You-You think I’m cheating on you?”

“Well that's the only explanation here isn’t it?” 

“George let me explain-” 

“NO there will be no explaining. I’m leaving.” George cut him off. He stormed out of the room and out of the apartment. Dream wasn’t far behind him. 

“Baby please let me explain!” 

  
“Don’t call me baby.” George really didn’t know where he was going, so he just walked into the forest that was in front of their apartment building. He didn’t have his car keys or anything so it wasn’t as if he could just drive off. 

“George please! It's really dangerous out here at night!” Dream yelled. 

“Well so-be-it then.” George started sprinting to get away. He had lost Dream a little far back, so he just slumped against a tree and started crying again. Dream soon caught up with George and he started yelling for his lover. He saw a figure sitting against a tree. He walked closer and closer to it before he started hearing soft sobs. Dream saw his boyfriend all muddy and tears were rushing down his face. He knelt down and ushered George’s head to look at him. 

“If I wasn’t good enough you should’ve just told me. I would’ve tried harder…” George sounded exhausted. 

“Honey, you are good enough for me! I love you so much!”

“Then why would you-” Dream cut George off before he could finish his sentence. Dream knew what George was going to say. 

“Georgie, I wasn’t cheating on you. I was out late at night because I was at Sap’s house. He’s been helping me plan something for you. I’m sorry I made you feel alone. I should’ve made it more obvious where I was going, but I didn’t. I left you alone to feel unwanted, but the truth is I love you so much. Words can’t even express how much I love you.” Dream pulled George into a hug and the 2 men just sat like that for a handful of minutes. 

George started to apologize, “I’m so sorry I overreacted. I should’ve came to you and asked you about it.” 

“Don’t apologize baby, never apologize. You had every right to be mad.” Dream whispered. “Now let's get out of this forest, it's creeping me out.” George giggled at Dream’s statement. The 2 lovers got up and started to make their way out of the forest. When they got to the parking lot, Dream told George to hang on one second. He unlocked his car and leaned into the passenger seat and opened a small compartment. Dream pulled something out, but George couldn’t see it. Dream turned to George as George cocked an eyebrow.

“Well this is the thing I’ve been planning. It’s now how I expected to go, but I think right now is the perfect time.” George was even more confused. 

  
“What do you mean?” George asked.

“Well, we’ve been dating for almost 2 years now and I just wanted to say how much you mean to me. You make me smile everyday and you have even saved my life. I was nothing before I met you and now I have everything I have ever wanted.” Dream started. George was smiling like an idiot now. 

“So I wanted to surprise you with this. I want you to be sure that you have me for the rest of your life and even after that.” Dream continued as he slowly pulled out a small velvet box and got down on one knee. George could’ve started sobbing right there, but he just stood there, shell shocked.

“I think it's time for us to take the next step in our relationship, so George, will you marry me?” Dream finished as he started holding his breath. George stood there for a second before he flung himself onto Dream yelling,    
  
“Yes! I will marry you!” Dream could hear the happiness in his voice, and let out the sigh of relief. They pulled out of their hug and Dream slid on the simple silver ring. It had blue gems on it. He picked the blue because he knew that was the color George could see the best. George looked down at his hand and couldn’t stop staring at it. He looked back at Dream and kissed him. 

“I love you so much Dream.”

“I love you too Georgie.”

They heard rustling from the sidewalk beside them and turned to see their neighbors all cheering. 

“Well that's a surprise.” George giggled. 

“C’mon George, let's get inside and warm up.”

“We can finally get those cuddles we’ve both wanted for days.” George said. 

The 2 lovers walked back into their apartment knowing that they wouldn’t keep their hands off each other for the next couple of days. Well years I suppose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! This will probably be one of the last one-shots for this week because I am traveling out of town to see some relatives. I then have mid-term exams. I have some one-shots written up so don't worry! This book will be updated, but if any requests come in, I may not get to them until later on! I shall see you all in the next story and don't forget to subscribe to Technoblade.


	10. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the MC command /rtp :) (random teleport) NOTE: This has less DNF and more of other interactions will other characters. There is a lot of fluff at the end though :)

**TW:**

**Fainting  
** **(please tell me if there are triggers in this that I missed or didn't list :) )  
**

George was chilling in the community house when Sapnap came charging in. He seemed like he was in a very excited mood because George could see the way he was walking. He had a lot more pep in his step then normal, and that's saying something. 

“You seem excited,” George said.

“Have you heard the news?” Sapnap responded. 

“No? What is it? Did they finally catch Techno?” George asked

“No, your boyfriend added a new command to the world.” Sapnap started bouncing slightly in joy. 

George was skeptical about this new command. He knew Dream and normally these things would cause chaos. 

“What does it do?” George asked. 

“It's some random teleporting command. We step on the pressure plate at the entrance to the town and it teleports you to somewhere random.”

“That does not sound very safe. How do you get back home?”

“If you use your compass that Dream will give you, it teleports you back to your spawn.” 

George cocked an eyebrow.

“Has someone tested it yet?” 

“No-”   
  


“Well then why are you getting so excited? What if it doesn’t work?” George turned back to his chest that he was looking through.

“Well that's actually why I’m here.” Sapnap’s voice trailed off at the end. George was confused, but he finally understood.

“You want me to test it, don’t you?” George sounded slightly irritated. 

Sapnap quickly nodded. 

“George nothing bad will happen. Dream put a lot of effort into this.” Sapnap’s attempt to convince George worked. George knew that Dream had been out for a while because he was working on some “big surprise” he planned for the SMP. George wanted to test this solely because his boyfriend had spent a lot of time on this. 

“Fine, when and where do I need to be?” George asked

“Umm now and right here.” Sapnap giggled slightly. 

George rolled his eyes and turned his back. 

It was a few minutes before he felt a hand tap his shoulder. 

“Sapnap is it- Oh. Hi baby.” George stood up and smiled. The tap on his shoulder was from his beloved boyfriend. His arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck and he pulled Dream into a soft kiss. 

“Georgie are you sure you’re up for this?” Dream asked worriedly. 

George nodded. “You spent a lot of time on this and I want to help.”

“Alright, but be safe okay?” Dream pecked George’s cheek. 

“I will,” George smiled.

Dream grabbed George’s hand and they walked to the place where George would test out this new invention. They were up on the hill that El Rapids owns. George looked around and saw a small pressure plate in the middle of the hill. He also saw a handful of his friends gathered around it. 

“Dang I guess I have a whole audience don’t I?” George giggled.

“I wanted to make sure we had people just in case something went wrong.” Dream responded.

“That's not very settling baby.”

“It’ll be okay Georgie I promise.” 

All of the people around his high fived George as he walked up to the pressure plate. He felt as if he just saved a whole city or he just got done with a big Broadway performance. When he arrived in front of the pressure plate, Dream tapped on his shoulder again. He handed him a small compass that would take George back to where he set his spawn point. Dream also pulled George into a soft kiss and said,

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

George turned around and slowly stepped closer to the pressure plate. He looked around and he got a lot of confident and reassuring nods from the others. He gained the courage to step on the pressure plate. 

When George stepped onto the plate, his vision got fuzzy. When he finally got his surrounding correct, he realized he was in an icy plains. He got cold very fast because he had forgotten to grab all the necessities that he had needed. He had such short notice on this experiment, so he just grabbed his sword, bow, and food. No armour, no extra clothes, no nothing. He reached for the compass that Dream gave him and he attempted to use it. Dream told him to tap the top three times, so he did. When he got to the last tap, nothing happened. He stayed right where he was. He tried it over and over again until the compass face cracked. Nothing changed. He was trapped in an icy plains with no warmth and it was getting dark. He started to walk slowly and try to gain his surrounding hoping that this random teleport didn’t send him that far. He didn’t recognize anything. 

“Damn it.” He whispered to himself. 

He pulled out his emergency chat box and quickly typed in it before it disappeared. 

“Compass doesn’t work. I’m far from spawn, it's cold.” George typed into chat. He waited for a second before he saw a very panicked message from Dream.

“George, what are your coords? We’re coming to get you. Hang on.” Dream’s chat slowly faded. 

George pulled out his map and saw his coords. He was at least 100,000 blocks from spawn. It would take the others at least 2 days for them to get to him on foot. Even if they had horses it would be a struggle with all of the mountains that surround the SMP. He sent the coords in the chat right before his chat box “died”. 

It had been about 2 hours since he last saw a message George was freezing cold and he could feel his mind getting fuzzy. He swiftly laid down in the snow, a bad idea on his part. He felt his eyes slowly close. Before his eyes fully closed, he saw a figure walk over him. He thought it was Dream so he just let himself be picked up by the mysterious figure. George’s thoughts had gone away, he had slipped from consciousness. 

When George finally came around, he didn’t see Dream or Sapnap or anyone he knew. He saw a simple cottage. It wasn’t large but it wasn’t small. It was the perfect size for anyone who lived alone. He pulled out his map and saw the coords. He was still where he was, he was just a few hundred blocks from where he blacked out. 

“Hello?” George called out. He slowly sat up and looked around. 

“Finally you’re awake.” A very familiar voice called out. 

“Who are you? Reveal yourself!” George shouted. 

The figure stepped out and there he was. The war criminal himself, Technoblade.

“You know, wandering around in the middle of winter without a jacket and alone is a stupid idea.” 

“Techno? I thought that you were like gone forever in a place where no one would find you?”

“Yeah that's exactly where I have been.”

“Well, thanks for saving me I guess.” 

“No problem George.” 

George had to process all of this for a second. 

“I thought that you hated me and the SMP, why would you help me?” 

“I couldn’t just leave you.” Techno stated while throwing more wood into the fireplace that was close to George. “Also, I don’t ‘hate’ you guys. I’m just technically not allowed in the SMP.”

“You know I have to turn you in right. I mean-”

“Yeah yeah, you’re dating the psycho Dream.” 

“I mean- That was a little rude-” George was caught off guard. “But Techno, Dream isn’t the one who wants you dead. L’manburg does.”

“Since when do you listen to the likes of L’manburg?”

George had to think about it for a second.

“Good point.” 

“Anyways, your friends will be looking for you soon. They should be here soon.”

“But it's a 2 day travel?”

“George how long do you think you’ve been out?” 

“Like an hour or two-”   
  


Techno immediately shook his head. 

“Try a day.” Techno responded. 

“Oh…” 

“You have frostbite and a pretty bad case of hypothermia. When your friends get here I advise you stay rested for a while. You can stay here in the warmth or you could leave.” 

“Thanks Techno.” 

As if it was on cue, a loud bang was heard at the door and yelling was heard. Techno got up and opened the door to see Dream, Sapnap, Punz, and BBH standing in the doorway. 

“Where?” Dream asked. 

Techno beckoned over to the couch that George was on. Dream immediately ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug. 

“I’m so sorry baby. I shouldn’t have sent you on this journey until I knew that it was okay.” George could hear the tears in his voice. 

“It's okay, I’m okay. We’re together now.” George said with a smile. 

Dream slightly turned towards Techno. 

“Thanks Blade for taking care of him.” 

“Anything for my oldest friend.” Dream and Techno did a little handshake. “You guys are welcomed to stay here. George got hypothermia so I bet he’s pretty weak right now.” 

Dream got worried again. He turned to George and started fussing over him. George just let it happen, he knew that he couldn’t do much to stop it. 

Techno had left along with the other to get wood. Dream took this opportunity and brought George into a soft but passionate kiss. 

“I missed you.” Dream said.

“I missed you too. No more random experiments again, okay?” George giggled. 

“Deal. I’m just glad you’re okay. Now scooch over, you look warm and I wanna cuddle you.” 

George just laughed and moved over a bit. 

When the others returned, the 2 lovers were cuddled together by the fire. It had been a long day for everyone, so they just crashed on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of DNF in this, I went a little haywire with the plot lol.


	11. Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is in a bad mood, but he's in this mood when George needs him the most.

**TW:  
  
SELF HARM  
  
FIGHTING**

“George, what do you want?” Dream snapped. George was thrown off guard by the snappiness of his boyfriend. Although he was thrown off, he wasn’t surprised. Dream had been acting like this for a while now. George suspected it was because Dream was stressed out. His channel has been skyrocketing which means that the demand for videos have gone up. George’s channel has also blown up so he’s been busy for a while too. Him and Dream only interact with the small smile or a quick peck on the lips at dinner. It was rough, but YouTube came first. 

“I’m- I’m sorry honey. I’ll go.” George stuttered out. 

“Well you’re here now so what do you want?” 

“I- I just wanted to ask if you wanted to cuddle if you were free.” 

“Well I’m busy so not now.” 

“When will you be done?” 

“I don’t know George! Stop being so annoying.” 

He fell silent for a second before he spoke up, “Well you don’t have to be rude about it.” His voice was stern. He wasn’t going to let Dream treat him like this. 

“Oh great, now you’re picking fights. Get the hell out of my room, I’m not doing this today.” Dream yelled.

“Dream stop acting so idiotic! You keep shoving me away and I’m done with it!”    
  


“Get out George. You running your big mouth isn’t going to put me in a better mood. You’re 24, stop acting like you’re 7.” Dream was halfway out of his chair now. 

George was really hurt by that. Dream saw his face and softened up a bit. 

“George I’m sorry, just leave me alone for a bit.” 

**SENSITIVE TOPICS AHEAD:**

“Fine.” George stormed out with a huff. Dream didn’t want him around, he sure as hell wouldn’t be around. He walked to their bathroom where he got into one of the drawers under the sink. He pulled out a small blade. It had been months since he had this in his hands. He was doing fine, but this fight ruined him. He had thought he started it and that Dream wouldn’t want to be with him anymore. The scarred over skin soon became red. He started crying again. He blamed himself for everything and he thought he had deserved it. When he got up and cleaned himself up, George headed towards one of their 2 guest rooms, he wanted to sleep all of this off. When he got to the room, he fell right into the bed and covered himself up. He started to silently cry. He wanted to fling himself onto Dream and apologize, but he shoved those thoughts away. Dream didn’t care for him then why would he now? He slowly fell asleep but he knew that he was alone. 

He woke up and slowly rolled over. He expected Dream to be behind him, ready to snuggle him. When he rolled over all the way, there was no one. He remembered everything and got disappointed. George just sat there and started silently crying again. He decided that the best thing would be to get up and go apologize. He knew that it was his fault. He started a fight with Dream just because he wanted him all to himself. He felt bad. He knew how much stress Dream was under and he just made it worse. 

George went back into the room to find Dream sitting in the same position that he was before. The same code was on his screen and when George walked closer, Dream had the same look of stress on his face. George kept walking closer until he was right in behind Dream’s chair. He thought about it for a second then swiftly turned around, ultimately deciding not to chat with him again. 

“I know you’re here George.” Dream said. George flinched slightly. 

“S-sorry baby, I’ll leave.” George said hastily.

Dream got up fast and grabbed George’s wrist softly. “No no it’s fine honey.” Dream ushered George to sit on the 2nd chair that was in Dream’s office. George sat down and just looked down at the floor. This interaction was very awkward to say the least. Dream sat down in his chair and spun it to face George. 

“We need to talk.” 

George swiftly nodded and started to speak, “I’m sorry for picking a fi-”

“No not about that. I’m sorry about that.” Dream’s voice was harsh and serious. George flinched at it. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Dream’s voice and expression softened. “I just need to ask you a serious question.” 

“Go on?” George got nervous but he sat there and listened. 

“How has your mental health been baby?” 

George cocked an eyebrow but responded with “It's been good, why are you asking?” 

Dreams expression dropped to a sad face and George could see tears in his eyes. He reached out a hand and wiped Dream’s tears. “Baby? Why would you think I’m not okay?” 

Dream turned his chair around and reached for someone on his desk. When he turned back around, George saw what it was and panicked. Dream held up the small blade that George held in his hands a few hours ago. George couldn’t do anything, he just dropped his head like a dog after it got in the trash. He couldn’t stop the tears from coming. 

“Baby, don’t cry.” Dream said softly. 

“I’m so sorry.” George stuttered out. 

Dream pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug. “Don’t apologize, never apologize for not feeling well. I should be the one sorry. Instead of seeing that you were suffering, I snapped at you for wanting to see me. I’m so sorry baby. I want you to know that you can always come to me and please please please tell me if you ever feel the need to hurt yourself.” Dream felt like an asshole. The cuts in his lover’s arms were because Dream made him feel as if him being in a bad mood was all his fault. How was he supposed to be with George through sickness and health if he couldn’t even support him. 

“I guess we were both under a lot of stress, baby. It's okay, I get it. I will come to you, but please. Don’t push me away again.” George sobbed. 

“I won’t, never again will I push you away. I love you so much.” Dream started crying with George. He tightened his grip in the hug and kissed George all up and down his neck. Randomly, Dream let go of George and reached for his sleeves. He carefully rolled them up, not wanting to hurt George, and stared at the cuts. He then leaned down and started slowly kissing the cuts. He wanted to somehow heal George with the soft kisses. Since he couldn’t actually heal George, he wanted George to feel the love that Dream has for him. The undying love he professed in their vows on their special day. He wanted George to know that he wasn’t alone, and he would never be alone. 

George was tired to say the least even though he just woke up a mere hour ago. Dream stopped kissing his arms and picked him up. Dream carried him to their room and set George down in their bed. He did the same and layed next to him. He pulled the blankets over their bodies and looped his arms around George’s waist. George’s face was buried in the crook of Dream’s neck, so his next words were mumbled. 

“What was that baby?” 

“How was I so lucky to get a man like you?” 

Dream giggled and responded, 

“I know how lucky I was to get you.”

“How?” 

“Well, I had wished for an angel to appear in front of me. I guess I got my wish.” Dream flirted softly. 

George blushed a crimson red and pulled Dream into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it this! I have many new oneshots coming out very very soon!


	12. SNEAK PEAK TO A NEW BOOK!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a small sneak peak to an upcoming book that I will be writing very very soon! The title is "Our Hearts Connected" and I'm very excited to announce this! It will be my first real book and I thank you all for the support you guys have given me!

**TW:  
  
** **SMALL MENTION OF TORTURE:**

George was out in the garden picking some flowers for his boyfriend Dream when he saw a very familiar face come towards him. 

“Hey Philza!” George greeted the man. 

“Hi George.” 

“Whats up? You never come to visit.” 

“I need your help with something. There is this redstone that I needed some help with and I thought you would be the best person to come to.” Philza responded. 

“Oh, well I’m not that good with redstone but I bet I could try!” George agreed to help him. 

“Alright follow me.” Philza said and walked in the northern direction from where they were standing. George was quick to follow.

After a while of walking, they had eventually left the whole SMP and had entered unknown territory. George got very uncomfortable and nervous so he spoke up and asked, 

“Phil- Where is this place?” 

“Oh just it's just a few minutes away.”

“Okay? How long do you expect this to take? Dream and I are going out for dinner soon.” George asked. 

“Not long, you’ll be back to him in no time.” 

George heard a weird whispering from behind him and quickly yelled out for Phil. Before he could get another word out, someone came in and hit him full force upside his head. He was knocked out quickly. 

**Back in the SMP:**

Dream was chilling with his best friend at their house. Sapnap told Dream that he was going to go mining a bit before he had to meet Karl. Dream went to the flower garden to find George, but only saw a book and quill sitting on the stool that held a bouquet of flowers. The book read,

_Dream, Philza came around and asked for some help with redstone. I’ll be back before dinner, love you ♡._

Dream thought nothing of it and just headed back towards Sapnap’s house. He tucked the note into his back pocket and walked through Sapnap’s front door to see him sitting on the couch. 

“Dream what's up bro. Where’s George? I thought you were going to get him?”

“Oh he went out with Phil to help him with something.” Dream tossed the note to Sapnap for him to read. Sapnap swiftly read the note and his face changed to a very worried face. Dream was confused and asked, 

“What? Was there some hidden message that I missed?” 

“Dream, _Philza_ asked George to help with _redstone_.”

“Yeah, and?” 

“Dream, Philza hates you. He’s teamed up with Tommy to y’know OVERTHROW YOU. He also asked George to help with redstone. George is utterly helpless with redstone. If he actually needed help with redstone he would’ve gone to someone else.” 

“Oh my god.” Dream quickly realized that this redstone project was all a distraction to George. He knew that George wasn’t walking into some redstone project, he was walking into a trap. Philza and Tommy had dragged George into a fight that was between them and Dream. They knew that Dream would give up and bow to them if it meant George’s life….

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along with this new book, a new one shot should be coming out in the next 12 hours or so :)


	13. Parties are Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets drunk and Dream has to deal with the goofiness of him until the alcohol wears off.

**TW:  
**

**MENTION OF ALCOHOL  
**

“Bring George to Sapnap’s party” They said. “It’ll be bonding time for y’all!” They said. Well now the result of bringing George to a party is that Dream now has to deal with the chaos we call drunk George. Now George is naturally goofy and funny, but when he’s had a couple drinks, good luck trying to control him. 

Sapnap was having a house party this weekend and he had invited his 2 best friends, George and Dream. The only issue about it was that there was going to be alcohol at said party. Now others like Sapnap weren’t going to be drinking because they are underage. Duh. But people like George were well over aged and he could. 

When Dream heard about this party, he started to refuse to go to it and even tried to convince George not to go. The last time George had gotten drunk, Dream had to pull him out of their washing machine. Another story for another time. George clearly was not on Dream’s side with staying in for the night. 

“Baby! It’ll be fun I promise!” George was whining slightly. 

“No.” Dream responded. He was laughing while saying it too. 

“I promise I won’t have that much to drink this time around. It’ll be a simple and fun party. Y’know, like the one where you asked me out!” George said.

“Okay that's not fair. You know you’re my weakness and you had to bring up the day we got together.” Dream giggled.

George just sat there for a second while Dream stared at him.

“Oh okay, I’ll go, but you have to promise you’ll stay some-what sober.” 

George let out a little sound of excitement. “You won’t regret it!” 

Dream laughed and said, “Now, until that day of the party, I want to cuddle you.” Dream grabbed George by the waist and snuggled up to him. 

**Time skip:**

Today was the day. Sapnap’s house party. Dream had actually forgotten about the whole drunk George thing and was very excited to go. I mean he got to see his best friend AND his boyfriend would be dressed up nicely which he always enjoyed. Dream got a quick shower and changed into a simple outfit. Nothing fancy, just a turtleneck and some black pants. His boyfriend swiftly copied him because they were running late.    
  


“Baby we’re gonna be late!” Dream called out. 

“I’m coming calm down!” George called out. The statement was followed by footsteps on the stairs. When George got into the room he was in, Dream almost fell over. Holy wow his boyfriend blew him away. He had an e-boy style going on, (anyways not going into much detail about that haha. Lemme try and get to the actual story lmao) Dream blushed and reached his hand out for George to take. He took Dream’s hand and they headed to their car. The drive to Sapnap’s house was very short, they were there in no time. 

When Dream pulled into the driveway, he saw a handful of his friends standing in the backyard. Him and George got out and walked to the backyard. All of the people on the deck turned and greeted them. 

“Ayeee, it's the 2 love birds.” Sapnap yelled.

“Nice to see you too Sap.” George walked up and gave him a hug. Dream repeated the action. 

“Long time no see eh?” Dream stated. 

Sapnap nodded and turned to the crowd of people. “Now let's get this party started!” He cheered. 

**2 hours into the party:**

Just like Dream expected, George’s promise of remaining sober was slowly getting broken. Dream could hear his voice getting slurred and he started acting goofy. He knew he had to get him out of here before he became out of this world. He walked over to find his boyfriend and found him talking to Niachu. He had his 8th beer in his hand and he was acting strange. He would giggle at anything Nikki said, even if she didn’t say anything! 

He approached the 2 people and grabbed George’s hand. 

“Sorry about him Nikki.” Dream giggled. 

“No no it's fine!” Nikki responded and laughed. 

Dream turned to George. “Hey, I think it's time for us to head out love.” 

“But whyyyy?” George whined. Nikki looked at Dream sympathetically as Dream spoke up and whispered, “I got this.” 

“Georgie we gotta go home because Patches and Cat miss us!” 

“How-How do you know?” George slurred out. 

“They called me and told me.” Dream had to stop himself from laughing. 

“Oh.. Well then we have to go right now!” George started marching to the gate out. 

“The car’s unlocked baby, I’ll meet you there.” 

“Mm Okay then.” George said. Dream watched as George got into the passenger seat of his car and walked over to where Sapnap is. 

“Hey Dream, y’all heading out?” Sapnap questioned. 

Dream nodded his head. “Although he promised me, George has perhaps had one to many to drink.” Dream laughed. 

“Ohh Gotcha, well I guess I’ll see you later! Tell George I said bye.”

“I will! Cya later dude.” Dream said and walked out of the backyard. When Dream got to the car, he found George silently crying. 

“Baby? What's wrong?” Dream said while rubbing his back. 

“Do-Do Patches and Cat actually really miss us.” George sobbed out. 

“Aww baby, they do miss us! But we’ll be home soon so they won’t have to miss us anymore.” Dream said soothingly. 

“Oh, okay.” George said and turned towards Dream’s side of the car. Dream put the key into the car and saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see George slowly putting the back of the chair down until it was hitting the seat behind him. 

“You tired baby?” Dream asked. 

“Mmmm no. Not even close.” George slurred and yawned while saying it. 

“I think you are, let's get you home baby.” Dream said while backing the car up. They drove back to their house in an awkward silence. George was weirdly quiet this time. He was never like this. Dream looked over to see George asleep in his seat. Dream chuckled to himself and grabbed George’s hand softly. 

When he pulled into their driveway, he got out of his side of the car and walked over to George’s side. He opened the door and carefully lifted him out of his seat. George started to stir when Dream was walking into the house. Dream started speed walking and eventually got to their bedroom. He set George down and covered him up with blankets. George by now was awake. 

“Dreamie?”   
  
“Yeah baby?” 

“Do we have any toffee?” George questioned. 

“I don’t think so?” Dream said. 

“Hmmm, I really want some.” George slurred. 

“I can get you some in the morning honey.” Dream replied with. 

“Oooo now I want honey.” George stated. 

“Hey baby do you wanna cuddle?” Dream asked hoping he could get George’s mind on going to sleep. 

“OOo yes! Lets cuddle!” George said in excitement. 

Dream got into bed and looped his arms around George’s waist. He felt George starting to fall asleep in his arms, so he stated simply, 

“I love you Georgie.” 

“I love you too!!! Remember about my toffee in the morning please.” George said and fell right asleep. 

“I won't, I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is different to other ideas I've had but I thought it was funny lol. I hope you guys enjoyed!


	14. I Won't Stay Hidden Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George was tired of secretly being with Dream, he wanted to express to the world how much he loved him. (I've switched the ages of the ocs for this story so George: 19 and Dream: 18)

**TW:  
ABANDONMENT **

**Backstory:  
**

George and Dream have been dating for almost 2 years now. The only issue is that George’s parents don’t know. They don’t even know that he’s gay. George has yet to come out. He doesn’t know if his parents will support him or not. He has come to Dream in tears multiple times over this issue and every time Dream would guide him into his house and snuggle him until he calms down. 

“Shhh shh, baby it’ll all be okay, okay?” Dream softly whispered. 

**Present Day:**

It was a normal day. George and Dream were hanging out after school at Dream’s house. Dream lives alone with his sister, Drista, so they weren’t worried about curfews or anything. Well, except for George. 

Dream and George were on the couch snuggling while Drista was in her room watching YouTube. George was staring off into the distance and was zoned out. He didn’t hear Dream repeatedly calling his name until Dream shook him out of his zone. 

“Baby? You okay?” Dream asked. 

George nodded his head and sat up straight and started to speak, 

“I’m going to come out tonight. I don’t want to hide us anymore.” George said confidently. Dream had to process that sentence but eventually he smiled.

“I’m proud of you.” Dream said excitedly and pulled George into a big hug. He kissed his forehead and George looked at him with sort of saddened eyes. 

“What?” Dream sounded slightly concerned.

“What if they don’t accept me? I mean they sometimes talk about gays not being lovable.” George’s voice dropped.

“Hey, hey. Don’t worry about it baby.” Dream said with a soothing tone. “You can always come live with me if something happens. Your parents will support you, I can just feel it.” Dream smiled.

“Thanks Dreamie.” George said and wiped his tears. 

“Do you want to head home now or do you want to wait?” Dream asked and grabbed George’s hand. 

“I have a lot of confidence and I don’t want to lose it, so I guess now.” George stated and got up and grabbed his car keys. 

“Alright, now after you do it, can you call me and tell me how it went?” Dream got George a coat and pulled him into a hug. 

“I will.” George said with a smile and brought Dream into a kiss. They pulled apart and walked out to George’s car. They said their goodbyes and George eventually drove off. 

**At George’s House:**

George pulled into his driveway and saw his mother and father sitting in the living room. He slowly walked up to his front door and pulled out his house keys. He unlocked the door and greeted his parents. He went to go sit on the couch, his mind was running. His parents noticed that he was off today, so his mother spoke up and asked, 

“George, are you okay? You seem deep in thought.” 

“I need to talk to you guys.”

“Okay?” His father said. 

“To start off with, you know my friend Dream right?” George asked. 

“Well you’ve known him for almost 3 years how wouldn’t we?” His mom said and laughed. 

George didn’t laugh at that. “Well, the ‘friendship’ we have currently isn’t actually a friendship.” 

His parents were confused so his father spoke up, “What do you mean? Are y’all not friends anymore?” 

“Well, yes but no. We’re um…” George trailed off and mumbled.

“George you know we hate it when you mumble.” His mother said sternly. 

George hesitated and thought about getting up and walking away, but he pushed all of the bad thoughts and remembered how bad he wanted to show the world that he loved Dream. 

“Mom, Dad, Me and Dream are dating. We have been for almost 2 years. I’m gay.” George blurted out.

His parents looked at each other and back at him. His mother was the first to speak up. 

“That is NOT how we raised you George. You told us you had a girlfriend, not some dude!” His mother yelled. 

“I will not have a gay son in my house. You can go pack your bags and go live with the male.” His father said and got up and stormed out.

His mother looked at him and nodded. “You’re not our son anymore.” She was soon to follow his dad, leaving George heart broken. He was about to fall back into the couch until he got a burst of anger in him. He ran to his room and started packing all of his stuff into his car. He didn’t leave anything behind, not even his large gaming set up. When he was finished, he looked at the barren room and burst into tears. Dream was wrong. His parents would never love him for who he was. 

He got into his car and drove off. He didn’t exactly know where he was going, he just let his car take him wherever. He was about 15 minutes into this car ride when he realized he couldn’t just drive away then come back to his house and expect his parents to love him. He didn’t know where to go until he recalled what Dream had said to him just hours before.

_ “You can always come live with me if something happens.” _

So he started to drive to Dream’s house. He looked at the clock to see it was almost 11:00 at night and he didn’t even know if Dream or Drista would even be awake. He had just hoped for the best. 

When he pulled up into Dream’s driveway, he didn’t see Dream’s car. 

_ “Oh great.”  _ He thought. 

He got out of the car and knocked on the door. When the door was opened, he saw Drista. 

“George? What are you doing here so late? Were you crying?” Drista asked. 

“I-Is Dream home?” He asked. 

“He’ll be back soon, he ran out to grab some groceries. Come in, come in.” Drista escorted him into the living room. She saw how sad he was, so she hugged him. 

“What happened?” She asked. 

“Well, my parents kicked me out.” He stated. 

Drista sat there dumb-founded. “What? Why?” she asked. 

“I told them I was gay and I was dating Dream.” George started crying again. 

Drista pulled him into another hug and when she pulled away, she looked half excited. 

“Does that mean you’re coming to live with us?!” She said excitedly. 

“I mean, if you brother allows me to.” He giggled. 

As if he was summoned, Dream walked into the door and started speaking, 

“Drista? Is that George’s car?” Dream said but saw George sitting on the couch with his eyes full of tears and a tear stained face. 

“George?”

“C-Can we talk?” George stuttered out. 

Dream nodded and asked Drista to put the groceries away. He headed to their couch and the second he hit the fabric, he pulled George into a hug. 

“Baby what happened?” Dream asked softly. 

George started sobbing. “T-They kicked me out and said I wasn’t their son anymore.” 

“They what?!” Dream felt rage bubbling in his gut but pushed it down. 

“I’m sorry I’m bothering you guys so late, I didn’t know where else to go. I can leave if you want.” George said and started getting up, but Dream pulled him back down. 

“No no no, it's fine. If you want to stay you can.” Dream pulled him into another hug. 

“What am I going to do Dream? I have nowhere to live.” George sobbed out again. 

Dream pulled George’s head out of the crook of his neck. “You can live with me.” He said with a soft smile. “I promised that you would always have me no matter how your parents reacted.” 

George felt really grateful for that. “Thanks baby.” He started crying softly. 

“Hey, hey, wipe your tears. I love you so much. I will always have your back no matter what.” 

George automatically started thinking about the more formal things about moving in with someone. “How much do you want me to pay for rent?” He asked. 

Dream giggled. “I knew you would ask that. Lets focus on getting your mental health better then we can discuss those things, okay?” 

George giggled back and snuggled up into Dream. He saw that Dream was looking at something behind him, so he turned around to see Drista standing there with a big smile plastered on her face. 

“What?” Dream giggled and asked. 

“Is George living with us now?” She asked. 

He looked down at George, then back up at his sister. “I guess he is now.” 

Drista’s eyes started to form with tears as she asked for a hug from George. She had always looked at George as a part of their family. 

George looked over at Dream and saw him start tearing up. George was glad he came out to his parents. Does it hurt that they didn’t accept him? Oh yeah. It hurt like a bitch. But now he could focus on his brand new family. 

“Welcome to the family George.” Drista said. 

_ “A part of the family.”  _ He thought. 

George teared up as he looked upon the simple ring on his finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how I always put the fact that George and Dream are engaged, but never add a wedding. Hmm well maybe time will bring a wedding one shot, who knows?


	15. Furry Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "I Won't Stay Hidden Anymore". It has been about 2 months since George moved in with Dream and Drista, and the family welcomes 2 brand new little ones.

**TW:  
MENTION OF ABANDONMENT**

**SELF NEGLECT**

It has been about 2 months since George had moved in with Dream and Dream could tell how George has progressively gotten sadder and sadder each day. Personally, he feels that it sort of settled into George’s mind the more and more he thought about it. Dream wishes he could do more to help him, but everything he has tried has not worked. 

Today was an awful day for George because today marks the day when him and his parents were supposed to go on a big family vacation. He had awaited that day for forever because he wanted to spend more time with his parents and that vacation was the best time to. George had logged into Instagram this morning and saw that his parents had gone on it anyways. They had carried on with their life as if they never had a son. George had locked himself in their guest bedroom the whole day and had only come out to use the bathroom. Dream and Drista were sat on the couch in the living room when Drista had mentioned George. 

“Is he okay Dream?” Drista asked out of the blue. Dream understood what she meant immediately. 

“I-I don’t know. I’ve been trying to get him out of the room all day but he keeps just telling me to go away.” Dream said worriedly. “I don’t know why he’s feeling this way.” 

“I think I do.” Drista responded and pulled out her phone. She pulled up George’s mother’s Instagram and showed him the pictures. 

Dream felt a bubble of rage rising up in him so he started saying, “How dare they? They kick George out and basically disown him then they just go on some vacation?! George told me about that vacation and it was supposed to be with him. They were supposed to bond together. He planned on announcing our engagement to them after he came out then.” Dream ranted. 

“Dream, calm down please. You’re scaring me.” Drista stuttered out. 

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry. It just pisses me off. What kind of sick human being can do that?” 

“Yeah…” Drista responded with. She thought for a second and gasped softly. “I have an idea.” she said. 

“What?” Dream responded with. She leaned in and whispered her idea to him. Dream pulled away and said, 

“Drista you are a genius! What would I do without you?” 

“I know, I’m awesome.” Drista responded cockily. “Now, I’ll go get them and you go comfort George until I get back.” She said. 

“B-But you don’t know how to drive-” Dream responded with. 

“I can get one of my friends’ parents to drive me. They’ll understand.” she said. “I’ll be back later.” She said and got up. She walked over to Dream and hugged him. She then walked over to her phone and dialed her friends. Dream on the other hand ran up to the guest bedroom where he hoped his boyfriend would let him in. 

He ran up the stairs and got to the door to the room. He knocked on it softly and heard George hum in response. 

“Baby? Are you there?” Dream asked. He heard another hum. “Can I come in please?” Dream asked again. 

“I guess.” A very tired voice responded from the other side of the door. Dream slowly opened the door to see George lying in the bed with his back turned toward the window. He walked over to the bed and got in it softly. He wrapped his arms around George’s waist and gave him soft neck kisses. He felt George started to stir as he flipped to face Dream. When George was fully turned around, he saw George’s face have tears running down his face. His eyes were red and it looked as if he hadn’t slept for days. The color in his eyes have even dulled slightly. Dream felt his heart physically hurt at the state of his boyfriend. The smile that George had that could light up a whole room had disappeared. His laughter seemed to have left his body and he was getting skinnier and skinnier by the day. 

“Oh baby…” Dream said and rested a hand on George’s cheek. 

“I know what you’re going to say and I know that I should look on the bright side or something like that, but I just can’t.” George sobbed out. Dream didn’t say anything, he just brought George’s head to rest on his chest. He could feel George’s tears seeping through his shirt. 

“Baby, I know there's not much that I can say right now, but I want you to know I’m going to be here for you throughout all of this. You will not be alone anymore baby.” Dream said and felt George start sobbing harder. He pulled George’s head off of his chest to look him in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry if that upset you even more baby..” Dream apologized. He hadn’t meant to upset him more. 

“N-No it's not that, it’s just.” George felt at loss for words. Dream didn’t say anything he just rubbed George’s back comforting him until he felt well enough to finish his word. 

“Take your time baby, I’m right here.” Dream whispered. 

“Thank you for being here for me Dream.” George said and hugged him. 

“I promised you that I would be here forever, and I will keep that promise.” After he finished his sentence, the 2 lovers fell into a comfortable silence. George had seemed to calm down more and more. 

“Georgie?” Dream spoke up. 

“Hmm?” George hummed. 

“Can you try and eat something for me?” Dream questioned. George hesitated for a second but nodded. “Do you want to go into the kitchen with me or do you want to stay in here and me bring you something. I’m okay with anything as long as you're comfortable.” 

“I haven’t stood properly in almost 12 hours so it may take me a second.” George giggled. Dream got up from the bed and laughed. 

“Here, I think this will be a better option.” Dream said and went to George’s side of the bed and picked him up. George laughed and just went with it. He didn’t know that there would be a surprise awaiting him for when he got down to the kitchen. 

When Dream arrived in the kitchen, he sat George down on the kitchen countertop and turned his back to the fridge. “What sounds good?” Dream asked. George just shrugged. 

George heard the door open and looked over to see Drista standing in the doorway. She looked a tad panicked and looked at Dream. Dream started to get the panicked look upon his face before he was leaning in to kiss George. He brought George into a passionate kiss to distract him from whatever was going on in the living room. Drista made a gross out face and went down into the basement. When the 2 lovers pulled away, George asked, 

“What was that all about?” George asked and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Nothing.” Dream said hastily. “I just wanted to kiss you.” 

George was suspicious of that statement, but just shrugged it off. 

Dream made them both a simple meal of sandwiches and they sat down at their dining room table. They finished up their food and Dream saw Drista in the corner of his eye walk up the stairs and into the direction of Dream and George’s room. She nodded to him as she passed. Dream swiftly got up and put away his dish in the sink. He saw that George finished as well and he walked over and held his hand out. George took it and Dream directed him to their room. When they got to their room, George saw Drista sitting on their bed with 2 fluffy things in her lap. He looked over at Dream confused and Dream beckoned him to go closer. When George approached their bed, he saw that the fluffy things were cats. One was brown and had small black stripes and a white chest while the other one was light grey with a darker grey stripes. George’s jaw dropped as he looked from Dream and back to the cats. 

“Are they-” George started.

“Ours? Yeah. Drista thought that it would cheer you up so she headed to the closest pet shelter and got these 2 little fluff balls.” At the end of that sentence, Dream started to coo at the cats and pet them. 

“Wanna hold them?” Drista asked. 

“Yeah.” George said. He had a big smile on his face as Drista set them both down in his lap. Dream watched as George started to slowly return to his old self as he pet the small cats in his lap. 

“What do you want to name them?” Dream asked. 

George thought about it for a second. “How about me and you name one and Drista gets to name one.” 

“I like that idea.” Dream said. 

“Which one do you want to name Drista?” 

“Can I name the brown one?” Drista asked. George nodded his head and put the small brown cat in her lap. She stared at the cat for a second then spoke up.

“Patches.” She said with a smile. 

George giggled and said, “That's a fitting name.” 

Dream glanced at George, then back down to the cat. 

“What are you going to name it baby?” Dream asked. 

George thought about it for a while. “I don’t know.” He stated. “I’ll call it cat for the time being.” 

Everyone in the room giggled at that. 

“Welcome to the family Patches and Cat.” George cooed at the cats. He started tearing up. He realized that he was no longer alone. His parents had abandoned him, but his fiance and his future sister-in-law hadn’t. He finally found his family. 

“What's wrong George?” Drista asked. 

George shook his head. “Nothing. I’m just grateful to have a family like you guys.” That was the first time he had ever said that out loud. Everyone in the room started to tear up. George eventually pulled everyone into a hug, gave Dream a kiss and pulled Drista into a hug. Life was finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Sorry if this seemed rushed, I was very tired whilst making this. Also, recently I've seen on Instagram the DadSchlatt AU and I'm sort of obsessed with it. Totally haven't cried over some fan art- couldn't be me ha ha.


	16. Its Okay Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream were walking on the streets when they find an abandoned child. They take the child in as their own and raise her.

**TW:  
ABANDONMENT**

"Baby?” Dream asked and looked down at his boyfriend whose head was in his lap. The soft sunshine was shining through their window which left George looking ethereal. Dream blushed at the sight. He really loves his boyfriend. 

“Hmm?” George hummed. 

“Do you maybe want to go on a walk in the park?” Dream asked quietly. George slowly sat up and gave Dream a soft smile. 

“Yeah, that would be nice.” George responded with. 

Dream smiled back. “Alright, now go get a coat on. It's cold outside.” Dream said whilst getting up. George giggled at how much Dream sounded like a concerned parent. He got up from his spot on the couch and walked into his room. George decided that he was going to change out of his sweatpants and sweatshirt into some jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. As he was heading out of his room, he quickly grabbed a big bubble coat and slung it on. 

George walked out of his room to greet his boyfriend who was standing at the front door waiting for him. 

“Hey gorgeous.” Dream flirted. George blushed a bit before they headed out to their car. The drive to the park was about 15 minutes. No biggie. 

When they pulled up, Dream got out of the car and headed to George’s side while George unbuckled his seat belt. When he looked up, he saw Dream standing at his door with it opened. Dream offered George a hand and George took it. He got out of the car and the lovers made their way throughout the park. 

They saw many different types of birds, trees, and flowers. Dream even picked a few flowers and gave them to George. They soon got to a bench in front of a pond and sat down. George gently grabbed Dream’s hand and laid his head on Dream’s shoulder. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes until George lifted his head to stare at something. Dream was confused and asked,

“Baby, what are you looking at?” 

George’s eyebrows furrowed together as he squinted to look to the other side of the pond that their bench was next to. 

“What the hell is that-” George asked as he slowly got up and started to walk over to the mysterious figure. 

Dream had no idea what he was talking about, so he asked George to point it out. George pointed towards a small box that had something poking out of the top. It didn’t look like a picnic basket or anything. It looked like a box with abandoned toys in it, except the “toys” were making noises. Dream was soon to follow George, but he was way behind his boyfriend. 

When Dream arrived behind George, he was shocked at what he found. He found his boyfriend kneeling on the ground cradling a small baby. The baby couldn’t be anywhere near 2 months old. 

“What the hell?” Dream said and knelt next to his boyfriend. George looked up at Dream with a concerned face. 

“What is a small baby doing out here in the freezing cold?!” George frantically asked. Dream looked through the box and found a small paper that had writing on it. 

“What does it say?” George asked. 

The letter read, 

_ To whoever receives this message, _

_ If you are reading this, please take care of my daughter. I’m only 19 years old and I cannot give her the necessities that she needs. I really didn’t want to give her up, but I’m left with no choice. I left her with a thick blanket and a small duck plush. Please take care of her. She’s only 2 months old. Her name is Colette. I loved her very much, please remind her of that everyday, and maybe one day I can meet her. Until that day arrives, or if it ever arrives, I cannot reveal who I am. Thank you. _

Once Dream was finished reading the letter, he looked up to see his boyfriend tearing up. George looked down at the small baby in his arms and started rocking her. He looked back up to Dream and started to speak,

“Dream? What do we do? We can’t just leave her here.” 

Dream thought about it for a second. “We should take her in. I mean you have always talked about adopting a baby and personally I feel like we’re ready.” 

George looked from Dream and back to Colette over and over again. He nodded. 

“Can you grab the box, I can carry her.” George asked. Dream nodded and helped George up first. He then grabbed the box with the note, plush, and baby supplies. The 2 lovers headed towards their car. George got a glimpse of a woman out of the corner of his eye. He really didn’t get to see her that well beside the fact that she was crying. He looked up and stopped for a second and made eye contact with the woman. He smiled and nodded. The woman did the same. George wanted to assure her that her daughter was going to be okay. The woman mouthed “thank you”, turned around, and walked away. 

Dream noticed his boyfriend had stopped, so he turned around and asked,

“Baby, are you okay? Did something happen?” 

George shook his head and said, “I thought I saw something.” 

Dream kissed his forehead. “Well lets get home so we can plan what we’re going to do next.” George nodded and followed his boyfriend. They all arrived at the car and drove back home. Through the whole car ride, George couldn’t take his eyes off the small baby he was holding in his hands. His emotions were running wild. Happiness, sadness, and just who knows what. They arrived home and George and Dream slowly got out of the car, made their way to their apartment, and sat on the couch. Colette remained asleep throughout all of this. She seemed like she was shivering, so Dream got up and got another blanket. He laid the blanket upon him, his boyfriend, and Colette. George seemed to have processed this because he turned towards Dream and said, 

“Dream, we have a child.” 

“I know we do.” Dream giggled. 

“Geez what are we going to do? We don’t even have a crib or anything.” 

“Well the woman left some formula and I bet that my mother would have a crib lying around somewhere in her house.” Dream replied with. 

George felt relaxed at that, but he panicked again. “What’re we going to tell our fans?! I mean we can’t just say ‘Oh look guys, we have a child now, anyways..’” George said frantically. 

Dream giggled and said, “We just tell them the truth minus the mother of course. We wanna keep her privacy private.” 

George nodded. He felt Colette start squirming in his arms, so he looked down to see that she was awake. She had deep blue eyes and really long eyelashes. George slightly gasped and looked over to Dream in shock. Dream had a big smile on his face.

“She’s gorgeous.” Dream stated. George nodded. 

George looked back down to Colette and said, 

“Hi Colette, we’re your dads!” He said excitedly. Colette looked confused, but saw the smile on their faces and smiled back. Their hearts melted at that. She started giggling slightly and George looked over to Dream. Dream quickly leaned in and kissed George. 

“I love you so much.” George said to Dream then turned back to Colette. 

“I love you too.” George said to Colette. 

“We finally have a family, Georgie.” Dream said.

“Yeah, I guess we do.” George responded with. 

Dream and George knew that these next years were going to be tough. Raising a child isn’t easy, especially when you have never raised one, but they were just happy to finally have a family of their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I went through a lot of emotions during this haha. Anyways, sorry for the lack of posting lately. Christmas shopping and what not. There should be more one shots and the finishing chapters of "Our Hearts Connected". Happy Holidays!


	17. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George always thought that their relationship was platonic, until December 24th...

The Christmas Season. George’s favorite time of the year. He loved to see all the decorations and lights and all the festivities. It just made him very happy. He was planning to have a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. He invited a lot of his close friends including Sapnap, Dream, and BBH. He had awaited that day forever. He spent weeks and weeks decorating and baking for this party. He wanted to be perfect. He had spent almost 2 hours decorating their tree and another 2 hours doing their indoor decorations. I don’t even want to say how long he spent on the outdoor decorations. 

It was the day of the party and he was rushing around his house putting up finishing touches everywhere. If he would see an ornament out of place, he would freak out and fix it. He was searching through his bins and found one last decoration hiding, a mistletoe. George didn’t exactly know if he wanted to put it up, but he decided to get bold and put it up right at the archway that separates the bathroom and living room. When he was finished, he heard his doorbell ring and sprinted to it. He opened it to see BBH and Skeppy. 

“Hey guys!” George exclaimed.

“Hey George! Merry Christmas!” BBH said and pulled George into a hug. 

“Merry Christmas!” George responded with. 

“Are we the first ones here?” Skeppy asked. 

“Yup!” George said. “I think Sapnap just texted me, so he should be here soon. I don’t know about everyone else. Make yourselves at home!” 

“Thanks!” They both said and walked in the house into the living room. 

About 45 minutes passed and almost everyone arrived. They were just waiting on Dream. No one had heard from him lately so no one knew when or if he would be here. George was about to start the party when he heard a knock on the door. He went over and saw Dream standing there. He was wearing one of his Christmas hoodies and a pair of black jeans. George saw him and blushed slightly, but realized what was happening. 

“Hey Dream.” George said.

“Hey George, sorry I’m late. The traffic was really bad.” Dream said with a laugh. 

“It's fine! Come in!” George said. He fixed his hair slightly and followed Dream into his living room. Everyone greeted Dream and heard George say that the party was on. 

George was walking around the house finding new people to chat with. He realized he had never pulled out the candies and treats he made. He excused himself to go grab them and headed towards the kitchen. He walked around his kitchen and pulled out a tin of goods. He stood up and turned around and saw Dream standing behind him. He saw that Dream was slightly flustered and he started to blush too.

“Hey-” George said. 

“Hey.” Dream responded with. “Umm, it's been a very fun party.” Dream said.

“Thanks! I spent a lot of time decorating.” George said with a laugh. 

“I can tell, your work paid off well.” 

“Thanks!” George exclaimed. 

“I um, well I saw that you had a mistletoe.” 

“Yeah, my mom gave it to me when I first moved in here.” 

“Oh.” Dream said.

“Why? Did it fall?” George asked.

“Well no, but I really just wanted to see you under it.” Dream flirted slightly. 

_ Holy shit that was a huge burst of confidence that he just got-  _ George thought. George was thinking of flirting back, but he was having a war with his brain over it. He decided that it was go big or go home so he said, 

“Well, I don’t really want to be alone under it. How about you join me?” George flirted back. He could tell that Dream was caught off guard by it, he was flustered and his eyes were big. George just laughed at this. He thought that this was all just some of their jokes that they make  sometimes  all the time. What he didn’t know is that Dream was being serious. Dream knew how much George loved Christmas, so he decided that he was going to confess at this party for an early Christmas present. He realized that George was taking it all as one of their jokes, so he sort of started stepping forward. Nothing that would give them the wrong idea, but enough to slowly close the gap between them. 

“George? Can I tell you something?” Dream asked. 

“Yeah go for it.” George said with a smile.

“Well, first off. That wasn’t a joke and well… please tell me if I’m stepping out of line but I like you George. I have liked you ever since the Dreamnotfound jokes came out. You make me blush every time that you're around and you can always light up my day. I guess what I’m saying is that I don’t want to be friends anymore, I wanna be more than that. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same but I had to tell you or else I was going to break.” Dream said. 

George just sat there shocked. He didn’t have anything to say because holy wow his best friend has feelings for him. Dream started getting very worried because he thought that he had ruined everything between him and George.

“George- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ll just g-” Dream started to walk out the room but George grabbed his hand before he could leave. 

“No no it's fine. I was just… shocked. That's all.” George responded with.

“Like shocked in a bad way or-” Dream asked.

“In a good way.” George said with a smile. “I like you too, I have for a while now.” George blushed a crimson red when he finished that sentence. 

Dream had a big smile creeping up his face. They just stood there staring into each others’ eyes. 

“So… are we something now?” George asked and pulled Dream into a tight hug.

“I- I guess so.” Dream said and hugged back. He had finally gotten the man of his dreams. George glanced his eyes to a small opening in the kitchen’s walls and saw the abandoned party. 

“I guess we forgot all about them.” George said with a laugh. 

“Yeah..” Dream said, not even taking his eyes off George. George grabbed Dream’s hand softly and ushered him out towards the party. He had forgotten about the one thing that started this whole conversation. The mistletoe. 

They walked out of the kitchen and Dream paused for a second. George turned around and asked,

“What's wrong?” 

Dream just raised an eyebrow and slowly pointed up to the ceiling. George looked up to see the mistletoe hanging right above them. He slowly looked down to see Dream with a shy smirk on his face. George blushed as he leaned in to seal the gap between the two. George was shocked but eventually kissed back and wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck. They stayed like that for a while before finally pulling apart. They laughed and smiled and just stared into each other's eyes again. They were happy finally. 

The moment was soon broken by someone whistling to the left of them. They turned to see a lot of the party guests standing next to them with smug smirks on their faces. It wasn’t hard to see that the relationship between those 2 wasn’t platonic. The 2 lovers just laughed and headed back to the party. 

Best Christmas ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this festive themed story! I hope you all have a safe and a very happy holidays and I will see you guys in the next story!


	18. Friends you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love isn't always simple, it has its ups and downs. But some relationships just always have downs. (Another High School type AU so ages are George: 18 Dream:18 Sapnap: 16, Ant: 17, and BBH:18)

**TW:  
VERBAL FIGHTING**

**Prologue:**

It’s been about 2 months since Dream and George have started dating and no one knows. George was okay with it for the first couple of weeks, but now he’s thinking that Dream is ashamed to have him as a partner. Dream had promised George that they wouldn’t have to hide anymore, but here they are. They only act like they are a couple when they are at each other’s houses and home alone. George understood how stressful this all was, all the ‘hey i’m dating someone in our friend group’ type of things, but he was really done with trying to hide who he was. Everyone knew that Dream and George weren’t straight, but didn’t know they were together. Every single time George would try to be affectionate to Dream, he would shove him off and laugh it off like it was one of their jokes. It hurt. George was done with it. 

**Today:**

Today was a very stressful day for everyone, the last final of finals week. It was the second semester and everyone just wanted to get over it and get on summer break. George was a student who studied like if the test would kill him if he failed. His other friends, Sapnap, Dream, etc., they all studied like it was no big deal. He never really understood that. 

All of the students had to wake up very early. George woke up at around 6:30, he had planned to get some last minute studying done and get coffee before he had to leave at 8:00, but he had slept in on accident. He basically rushed out of his house.

He arrived at school and saw his friends in a group. He walked up to them and they all greeted them. 

“Ayo George!” Sapnap called. George headed over towards his friends. 

“Hey guys!” George said. 

“Sup dude.” Dream said. George kind of winced at the word ‘dude’, he was used to Georgie or baby or some pet name.

“Heyyy Dream.” George said, elongating the syllables of his words. 

“Are y’all ready for these finals? I know I am.” Sapnap said.

“Yes, I can’t wait for summer break where I don’t have to worry about staying up till 1 am studying.” George said with a laugh. 

“You stay up till 1 am studying?! I stay up till 1 am streaming.” Dream teased. 

George rolled his eyes. “I have put a pause on streaming until after finals. My fans understand I care about school.” 

“Whatever nerd.” Sapnap said and ruffled George’s hair. The bell rang and they all went their separate ways. 

**After the Finals:**

After George had finished his 3 finals, he was drained of all energy. He walked out towards the entrance to the school to hear his name being called by someone. He sighed. All he wanted was to go home and call his boyfriend to come snuggle him. He turned around and saw all of his friends, including Ant and Bad, in the same spot that he found everyone in earlier today. He walked over to them and saw how tired he was. 

“Damn, you look awful.” Sapnap said.

“Thanks-” George said sarcastically. 

“Wait I didn’t mean it like that- I mean like you look, well-” Sapnap stuttered out. 

George laughed, “I know how you meant it I’m just giving you hell.” 

“So what do you guys all have planned for summer?” Ant asked. 

“I’m gonna go to so many parties dude. My parents finally allowed me to.” Sapnap said. 

“I’m probably just going to spend time with my boyfriend.” George said and didn’t realize until he had said it out loud. He looked around and saw everyone with a smirk on their faces, until he got to Dream. He saw that he had a worried look on his face. He almost looked disappointed or embarrassed. 

“Boyfriend? George, are you leaving us for some man?!” Sapnap said very dramatically. Everyone laughed. 

George blushed and looked over to Dream hoping that he would do anything. 

“Oooo, you’re eyeballing Dream! Is it him?!” Sapnap “fangirled” over them. 

George hesitated.

“No it’s not me. Why would I date George, he’s like my best friend.” Dream said swiftly. 

Ouch. 

“Maybe it is Dream, we’ll never know.” George spat back. He was sick of all of these backhanded comments. 

Dream looked at him shocked. His eyes said “WTF Are you doing dude?!” while his face said “Haha funny joke.” 

“Is DNF real?!” Ant and Bad teased.

“No, it’s not real and it never will be.” Dream spat out angrily. “Now drop it. I’ll never date George. We’re just friends.” 

George felt tears welling up in his eyes. He looked down to the ground. He pulled out his phone and pretended to look at a fake text. 

“Hey guys, I gotta go. My mom is here.” George said and quickly left. 

“Wait- But don’t you drive- Oh he’s gone.” Bad said. 

Dream watched as his boyfriend stormed off. He felt awful. He wanted to kiss him and show his love to the world, but he just couldn’t. He doesn’t know why. He knows that their friends would accept them for who they are, but a voice in his head tells him that they won’t. 

**George:**

When George arrived at his car, he just broke down. Hearing those words come out of Dream’s mouth hurt. It was like knives cutting into his heart slowly. He put the key into his car and just sat back. He closed his eyes for a second before hearing a knock on his window. He opened them to see Dream. He got out of his car to come face to face with Dream. 

“What.” George said. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of it, I reacted harshly.” Dream said and started to reach for George’s hand. George flicked his wrist away from Dream and stared at him. 

“Oh, sorry. I saw people over there. Wouldn’t want our reputation to be ruined.” George spat out. 

Dream frowned. “Baby, I’m really sorry.”

“Oh shit, you just called me Baby. Let’s hope someone didn’t hear. We’re just friends, remember?” George said. He could see how much it was hurting Dream so he stopped. 

“I’m sorry Dream. It’s just, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep hidden. All the times that I want to see you then run up and kiss you just get shut down because there are people there. Just like today. I’m stressed the hell out with finals and all I wanted to do was cuddle you and feel your arms around my waist.” George said. He was crying by now. 

“I was going to tell them, I promise!” 

“That's not enough Dream! Tell me that you ‘were’ going to tell them isn’t enough! I can’t do this anymore. I get that it would be weird to tell them that we were dating, but now I just feel as if you are ashamed of me.” 

Dream’s heart broke at that. “I’m not ashamed of you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me! I promise I will tell them soon.” Dream said and reached in for George’s waist. George backed up and shook his head. He said one final thing and got into his car and drove away.

“We’re just friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked this chapter! It is one of my first angst story! Anyways, sorry this was posted so late. Ngl, George and Ranboo went live so I got very distracted haha. For all of my fluff lovers, there will be a fluffy alternative ending coming out probably in the next 15-20 minutes so do not worry! Thank you guys so much for all of the support and I shall see you in the next story!


	19. Friends you say? (Alternative Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff version of "Friends You say?" (Ages for High School AU, George: 18 Dream:18 Sapnap: 16 Ant: 17 and BBH: 19)

**TW:  
PANIC ATTACKS**

**Prologue:**

It’s been about 3 months since Dream and George have started dating and no one knows. George was okay with it for the first couple of weeks, but now he’s thinking that Dream is ashamed to have him as a partner. Dream had promised George that they wouldn’t have to hide anymore, but here they are. They only act like they are a couple when they are at each other’s houses and home alone. George understood how stressful this all was, all the ‘hey i’m dating someone in our friend group’ type of things, but he was really done with trying to hide who he was. Everyone knew that Dream and George weren’t straight, but didn’t know they were together. Every single time George would try to be affectionate to Dream, he would shove him off and laugh it off like it was one of their jokes. It hurt. George was done with it. 

**Today:**

Today was a very stressful day for everyone, the last final of finals week. It was the second semester and everyone just wanted to get over it and get on summer break. George was a student who studied like if the test would kill him if he failed. His other friends, Sapnap, Dream, etc., they all studied like it was no big deal. He never really understood that. 

All of the students had to wake up very early. George woke up at around 6:30, he had planned to get some last minute studying done and get coffee before he had to leave at 8:00, but he had slept in on accident. He basically rushed out of his house.

He arrived at school and saw his friends in a group. He walked up to them and they all greeted them. 

“Ayo George!” Sapnap called. George headed over towards his friends. 

“Hey guys!” George said. 

“Sup dude.” Dream said. George kind of winced at the word ‘dude’, he was used to Georgie or baby or some pet name.

“Heyyy Dream.” George said, elongating the syllables of his words. 

“Are y’all ready for these finals? I know I am.” Sapnap said.

“Yes, I can’t wait for summer break where I don’t have to worry about staying up till 1 am studying.” George said with a laugh. 

“You stay up till 1 am studying?! I stay up till 1 am streaming.” Dream teased. 

George rolled his eyes. “I have put a pause on streaming until after finals. My fans understand I care about school.” 

“Whatever nerd.” Sapnap said and ruffled George’s hair. The bell rang and they all went their separate ways. 

**After the Finals:**

After George had finished his 3 finals, he was drained of all energy. He walked out towards the entrance to the school to hear his name being called by someone. He sighed. All he wanted was to go home and call his boyfriend to come snuggle him. He turned around and saw all of his friends, including Ant and Bad, in the same spot that he found everyone in earlier today. He walked over to them and saw how tired he was. 

“Damn, you look awful.” Sapnap said.

“Thanks-” George said sarcastically. 

“Wait I didn’t mean it like that- I mean like you look, well-” Sapnap stuttered out. 

George laughed, “I know how you meant it I’m just giving you hell.” 

“So what do you guys all have planned for summer?” Ant asked. 

“I’m gonna go to so many parties dude. My parents finally allowed me to.” Sapnap said. 

“I’m probably just going to spend time with my boyfriend.” George said and didn’t realize until he had said it out loud. He looked around and saw everyone with a smirk on their faces, until he got to Dream. He saw that he had a worried look on his face. He almost looked disappointed or embarrassed. 

“Boyfriend? George, are you leaving us for some man?!” Sapnap said very dramatically. Everyone laughed. 

George blushed and looked over to Dream hoping that he would do anything. 

“Oooo, you’re eyeballing Dream! Is it him?!” Sapnap “fangirled” over them. 

George hesitated.

“No it’s not me. Why would I date George, he’s like my best friend.” Dream said swiftly. 

Ouch. 

“Maybe it is Dream, we’ll never know.” George spat back. He was sick of all of these backhanded comments. 

Dream looked at him shocked. His eyes said “WTF Are you doing dude?!” while his face said “Haha funny joke.” 

“Is DNF real?!” Ant and Bad teased.

“No, it’s not real and it never will be.” Dream spat out angrily. “Now drop it. I’ll never date George. We’re just friends.” 

George felt tears welling up in his eyes. He looked down to the ground. He pulled out his phone and pretended to look at a fake text. 

“Hey guys, I gotta go. My mom is here.” George said and quickly left. 

“Wait- But don’t you drive- Oh he’s gone.” Bad said. 

Dream watched as his boyfriend stormed off. He felt awful. He wanted to kiss him and show his love to the world, but he just couldn’t. He doesn’t know why. He knows that their friends would accept them for who they are, but a voice in his head tells him that they won’t. 

**George:**

When George arrived at his car, he just broke down. Hearing those words come out of Dream’s mouth hurt. It was like knives cutting into his heart slowly. He put the key into his car and just sat back. He closed his eyes for a second before hearing a knock on his window. He opened them to see Dream. He got out of his car to come face to face with Dream. 

“What.” George said. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of it, I reacted harshly.” Dream said and started to reach for George’s hand. George flicked his wrist away from Dream and stared at him. 

“Oh, sorry. I saw people over there. Wouldn’t want our reputation to be ruined.” George spat out. 

Dream frowned. “Baby, I’m really sorry.”

“Oh shit, you just called me Baby. Let’s hope someone didn’t hear. We’re just friends, remember?” George said. He could see how much it was hurting Dream so he stopped. 

“I’m sorry Dream. It’s just, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep hidden. All the times that I want to see you then run up and kiss you just get shut down because there are people there. Just like today. I’m stressed the hell out with finals and all I wanted to do was cuddle you and feel your arms around my waist.” George said. He was crying by now. 

“I was going to tell them, I promise!” 

“That's not enough Dream! Tell me that you ‘were’ going to tell them isn’t enough! I can’t do this anymore. I get that it would be weird to tell them that we were dating, but now I just feel as if you are ashamed of me.” 

Dream’s heart broke at that. “I’m not ashamed of you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me! I promise I will tell them soon.” Dream said and reached in for George’s waist. George backed up and shook his head. 

“I can’t, I fucking can’t!” George said and fell to his knees. He couldn’t help it, he felt a panic attack coming on. 

Dream tried to catch George, but only managed to somewhat slow down the fall. Dream knelt down, he was worried. He had never seen George like this. George was pulling at his hair, almost ripping it out. 

“George, do you have your anxiety medication with you?” Dream asked swiftly. George shook his head violently. 

“Is it at your house?” Dream asked. George nodded. Dream mentally panicked and also mentally kicked himself. He had caused this. 

“George, look at me please.” Dream said. George snapped his head up quickly. “Focus on my voice and ball your hands into a fist just like we practiced the other day, okay?” Dream said and hoped George could hear him. George was staring at him like he didn’t understand so Dream repeated himself. He looked down to see George’s hands curling into fists then back to flat palms. 

“That’s it. Just keep doing that okay?” Dream said softly. He saw George calm down slightly, so he spoke,

“George? Can you stand? I’m going to drive you home so you can relax okay?” Dream said. 

“I-I think I can s-stand.” George stuttered out. He slowly pushed off the ground, slightly wobbling. Dream slowly helped him up and ushered him to the car. He got him settled into the car and walked over to the driver side. The key was already in there so he put the car in drive and drove away. 

**George’s House:**

Dream pulled into George’s driveway and got out. He walked over to George’s side and made sure he was okay. They made their way to the door and unlocked it. (Dream has a key to his house). 

“Where do you keep your medicine?” Dream asked. 

“On my dresser.” George responded. Dream quickly ran to his room and grabbed the bottle. 

He returned and gave it to George. He took some and laid back on his couch. Dream was sitting on the couch next to him and just stared at his lap. He felt awful. He was never ashamed of being with George and he wants everyone to know that he loves him. The room was silent before he heard George speak up. 

“Dream, I’m sorry for overreacting. I get it. You won’t have to deal with me anymore if you don’t want to.” 

Dream got up and walked to the couch that George was sitting on. He sat right next to him and brought him into a hug. 

“You weren’t overreacting. You had every right to be mad. I don’t want to hide our relationship. George I love you more than anything in this entire world and nothing will ever change that. Not the opinions of our friends or even strangers. I want to spend my whole life with you and nothing is going to get in the way of that.” Dream said softly. He felt himself tearing up. 

He pulled away from George and grabbed his phone. He dialed a number in and called it. George was confused until he saw the contact name. Sapnap. 

“Hey Dream! What's up dude?” Sapnap answered the phone.

“Hey, is Bad and Ant there with you?” Dream asked. 

“Yeah they’re right here.” Sapnap then called for the 2 other men. 

“Am I on speaker?” 

“Yeah you are.” Sapnap responded. 

“I’ve got something I need to tell you guys.”

“Go for it!” Bad said excitedly. 

“Well, I have been hiding something from you guys for a while and I know that enough is enough.” Dream started. “What happened earlier today was me being selfish. I would date George. Actually, we are dating. We have been for almost 3 months now.” Dream said excitedly. 

The other end of the line went silent before they heard laughter. 

“ANT, SAP, YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS!” Bad yelled.

Dream and George looked at each other confused but laughing. 

“Yeah, y’all made it VERY obvious.” Sapnap said with a laugh. “So we made bets on how long it would take.” 

The 2 lovers paused before breaking out into laughter. 

“Y’all couldn’t have waited like 2 more days?! I would’ve won the bet!” Ant complained from the background. 

“We were done with hiding.” George said, his voice sounded kind of raspy, but Dream found it cute.

“Well, I’m gonna let you guys go. I gotta go pull 10 dollars for Bad.” Sapnap said. 

“Alright, we’ll talk to you later.” Dream said.

“Cya lover birds.” Sapnap said and hung up. 

Dream looked up and saw George with a huge smile on his face. George lunged forwards and tackled Dream. He brought him into a kiss that included laughter, happy tears, and just all kinds of emotions running. George was happy they wouldn’t have to hide anymore. 

“I love you Dream.” 

  
  
“I love you too Baby. Now there is no more hiding. You’re mine and there is nothing the world can say to change that.” Dream said confidently. 

George relaxed and laid on top of Dream. He was very tired from all the fights and the exams. Dream reached his hand up and started playing with his hair. He felt George’s breath slowly even out. He was asleep.

“Sleep well Georgie.” Dream said with a smile and was quick to follow George. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this alternative ending! I had ideas for this story that were both angst and fluff so I chose to just make 2 separate stories for each of the ideas! And Yes, I realized I accidentally made the ages different, I'm going to change them in the morning, I'm very tired right now haha. But these are all the accurate ages for the story.


	20. Announcement

Hi Everyone!

This is not a chapter but I have an announcement. 

I will not be posting oneshots until around the 4th of January! I’m heading out of town and I will be away from my computer! I have a lot of oneshots already written so when I get back all I will have to do is post them here! 

I hope this message even goes through, I’m loosing wifi haha. 

Thank you all so much and I shall see you in the next story!

P.S. Have a wonderful New Years!

-Faded


	21. Late Night Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has had a bad week and at 2am he decides he wants something from the store.

George walks into the house, slamming the door slightly. Dream was sitting on the couch and didn’t realise George walked in until he slammed their door. He jumped slightly and looked up to see his boyfriend very stressed and almost on the verge of tears. George threw the grocery bags on the dining room table and stormed back into the living room where Dream was. He sunk into a spot on the couch and just sat there staring off into the distance, tears filling his eyes.

“Georgie?” Dream asked softly. 

“What.” George said, slightly muttering. 

“Are you okay?” Dream asked and got up to join George in the spot on the couch he was sat on. Dream wrapped an arm around George’s waist and looked at him. 

“I’m fine. It’s just-” George started. “Work and everything has me stressed out and it causes me not to be able to see you anymore.. Then on top of everything, rumours about me are spreading on twitter. Then one of our fans came up to me in the store and started dissing me and it was pretty hurtful. Life just sucks right now.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist and sat on Dream’s lap facing him. Dream started to rub George’s back and felt him start crying. 

“Hey hey, It’s okay. Don’t worry about all the stuff on twitter, I’ll take care of it I promise. And for work, maybe you should take the day off okay? They’ll understand that this is a lot of work and it is rough trying to fit everything into a small time portion.” Dream said with a smile. 

George huffed softly and nodded. “Thanks honey.” George squeezed Dream so they were closer together. All he wanted was to just stay like this for the rest of the month. 

“Let’s head to bed, okay? You seem very tired baby.” 

George hummed and felt Dream try to pry George off of him. 

“Can you carry me?” George asked softly. 

Dream giggled. “Sure, I’ll carry you.” Dream slowly got up making sure he had George so he wouldn’t fall. He carried him to their bed and sat George down softly. Dream was soon to follow as he laid down in the bed and brought their blanket to them. He covered up him and George. He wrapped his arms around George’s waist and brought him closer. Dream realized that George was having a rough time sleeping so he whispered,

“Forget about all of your worries! While you’re in my arms, there won’t be any worries baby.” 

George smiled and teared up a bit. “I love you!” George said. 

“I love you too!” 

They both dozed off into a sleep. 

**A few hours later:**

George had woken up in the middle of the night because he had to use the restroom. He was also slightly hungry, but he pushed that away. He carefully untangled himself from his boyfriend’s arms and headed towards their bathroom. He did his business and left to lay back down. 

He heard his stomach grumble slightly. He remembered that he didn’t eat dinner because he was so tired. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He scanned the fridge and saw that they had nothing. I mean it had been awhile since they had gone to the grocery. The small run he had made today was to get more cat food and toothpaste. George glanced over to the coat rack on the wall and saw his car keys. He was wide awake by now, so he decided that he was just going to run to the store real quick. He walked into their room to tell Dream. When he entered the room, he saw Dream sitting upright in bed. 

“Sorry for waking you baby.” George whispered. 

“No no, you didn’t wake me up. I kicked my blankets off then realized you weren’t here so I waited for you.” Dream whispered back. He glanced down to see George’s car keys in George’s hand. 

“I’m running to the store real quick, I’m hungry and there’s nothing here.” He said, slipping on his shoes. 

“Can I come with you?” Dream asked. 

“You seem sleepy baby, I don’t want to keep you up.” George said. 

“I’m wide awake!” Dream said and popped up. 

George rolled his eyes and smiled. “Get your shoes on.” The 2 lovers finished getting ready and headed towards the car. George put the key in the car and drove off to the store. 

When they got into the parking lot, they realized that there was no one. They totally forgot that it was 2 am. They rushed around the store quickly grabbing random snacks that they think they would enjoy. Overall, they just ended up going grocery shopping at 2 am instead of just fulfilling the cravings they had. They checked out and headed back to the car. George realized that Dream could hardly keep his eyes open so he spoke,

“I’m sorry baby for dragging you out of bed. I’m sorry for being a real pain in the ass for these past couple of days.” 

Dream frowned and grabbed George’s hand. “Don’t be sorry. You didn’t drag me out and you haven’t been a pain in the ass. I love going on late night drives with you! I get that you’ve been stressed. You would do the same thing for me baby. I promised you I would be here for you and I’m keeping that promise.” Dream said with a smile. 

George smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Dream. Their lips quickly met. George backed up out of the parking spot and drove home. 

They got home and snuggled up to each other. 

“I love you Dreamie.” George said sleepily. 

“I love you more Georgie.” Dream responded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the drive back to my house, I got a lot of ideas for one shots. Expect a lot of them to come in very soon. (Maybe even in a few minutes/hours!) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Once again, thank you all for your support! I wouldn't be here without you guys. I hope you guys have a nice day and I will see you in the next story!
> 
> POST EDITING NOTE: Okay I highly doubt that there will be more than 1 one shot today, I am very tired right now. There will be more tomorrow though! Sorry guys for this being so rushed and short, I have longer ones planned for tomorrow!


	22. Piggyback Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the morning is always rough, but when there is someone to greet you with a piggyback ride it is wayyy easier.

Mornings. The worst time of the day for George. It has been about a week since he moved in with Dream and he still can’t seem to get his sleep schedule re-adjusted to the different time zone. Mornings were the worst because George couldn’t even get out of bed. He normally went to bed at around 3am and woke up around 12pm. Every single time he tried to go to bed earlier, it just wouldn’t work. He would stare at the ceiling and listen to Dream’s soft snores. Dream, on the other hand, was used to the mornings. Granted he still fell asleep at 1 am, but getting up in the morning was way easier. He has tried his hardest to help George, but nothing has worked. He would try and wake him up at around the time he woke up, but George would pout about waking up. Honestly, Dream never had the heart to wake his tired boyfriend. He would always feel bad or just admire how adorable George is while sleeping. One day Dream decided that he was finally going to get George out of bed before 12. 

Dream had settled down for bed at around 11pm. He saw that George was still wide awake and playing on his laptop, so he got up and walked towards George. 

“Baby?” Dream asked softly. 

“Hmm?” George hummed. 

“Can you come cuddle me? It’s cold.” Dream asked. 

George smiled and got up. “Okay you big teddy bear.” 

They headed towards the bed and covered themselves up with the warm blanket. Dream wrapped his arms around George’s waist and pulled him closer. 

About an hour had passed when Dream woke up and realized that George was still awake. 

“Georgie, can you try and go to sleep for me?” Dream whispered. 

George hesitated for a second and nodded. He felt George put his phone down and snuggle up into Dream more. Dream tried to stay awake to see if George fell asleep, but he was too tired to. 

Dream woke up and saw George asleep next to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the time, 9:36. He turned back around to George and debated if he should awaken him. He decided yes and softly shook him. 

“George? It’s time to wake up honey.” Dream whispered. He sort of felt like he was awakening a child to go to school. 

George hummed and turned his head to face Dream. He looked at him and said,

“No.” He flopped his head back onto his pillow. 

Dream thought for a second. 

“I’m making your favorite breakfast.” Dream slightly sang. 

No response. 

Dream was running out of ideas. Until he thought of George’s favorite thing to do. 

“I’ll give you a piggyback ride.” Dream whispered. He saw George perk up at that slightly. He then saw George slowly sit up and rub his eyes. 

“I’m gonna let you wake up a bit alright? I gotta use the bathroom real quick.” Dream said. George nodded and Dream walked out of the room. 

He started walking towards their room again and hoped that George hadn’t fallen back asleep. He walked into the room and saw George sitting on the bed with his legs swung over the side. George had seen Dream walk in so he reached out for him. He helped George stand up quickly and he helped George get on his back. He made sure George was steady before walking. He was very careful on walking down stairs and around corners. 

They arrived at their living room and Dream sat George down softly. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he walked off to go start breakfast. 

Dream has offered George piggyback rides for the past couple of days to help get his sleep better. The sweet offers were the little boosts of adrenaline that George needed and from then on, it had become a habit for the 2 lovers to snuggle up to each other at night, then piggyback rides to happen in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This chapter is sort of a filler chapter while I plan for the next ones! I hope you all have a lovely day and I shall see you in the next chapter!


	23. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares weren't abnormal for George, but this one had hit pretty hard.

**TW:**

**MENTION OF ABUSE**  
  
PANIC ATTACKS

**NIGHTMARES**

George had trouble sleeping a lot. This worst part of the nights were the waves of sadness that came over him. A lot of the time it happens when he has nightmares about losing loved ones. He was abandoned in the past over and over again which resulted in him having trouble creating bonds with others. It took him over a year to fully become friends with Dream and even longer for him to realize his feelings for him.

The 2 lovers moved in with each other about 5 months ago. They have been sleeping in separate rooms because George just hasn’t reached that point of comfort yet. He doesn’t know why, but he isn’t convinced Dream will want to be with him longer than a couple of months, so he doesn’t want to get so close to him. Dream was okay with it. He was always supportive of George’s decisions and he never rushed him to make them. He understood George’s past. Even though they don’t sleep in the same room, George comes into Dream’s room after nightmares or when he can’t sleep. 

George’s sleep schedule the last fews days has been thrown off drastically. His nightmares have been affecting him more and more as the days go on. These recent ones have been about Dream. The one he had this night had bolted him awake. He woke up and could hardly breathe. In this nightmare, Dream had gone too far. He wasn’t like the loving Dream he knew. Dream was harsh and rude. Instead of waiting for George, he rushed him into things like sleeping in the same bed. He knew how much it bothered him, but Dream would call him things like a baby and how he would never meet Dream’s standards if he keeps it up. George tried to tell Dream he didn’t want to, but Dream ended up hitting him. 

The dream ended when he hit George. George threw himself up and started sobbing. He was shaking and he totally forgot where he was for a second. He looked around the room to see the furniture of his own bedroom which comforted him slightly. He tried his hardest to calm down, but nothing worked. The image of Dream’s hand flying up to slap him kept playing over and over again. George thought of something. He hesitated before yelling for Dream in a very panicked voice. 

Dream heard George’s yelling and shot up out of his bed. He ran to George’s room and knocked on the closed door. 

“George?!” Dream yelled. He could hear heavy breathing and small sobs. “George, I’m coming in!” Dream said before opening the door swiftly. He was met by George having his head between his knees and leaning against the headboard. Dream rushed over and sat down next to him. George’s head looked up at him and he flung himself onto Dream. Dream wrapped his arms around George and held him tight. 

“George? What happened?” Dream whispered. 

“Nightmare, A really bad one.” George stuttered out. Dream started rubbing his back. 

“I got you, I got you. I’m right here.” Dream said with a soothing tone. 

George slowly calmed down. “Please don’t ever leave me..” George stuttered out. 

“I will never! Not in this lifetime and even past then.” Dream said reassuringly. “Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?”

George pulled away and frowned. “You just weren’t yourself. You tried to rush me into sleeping in the same bed, and when I refused you- you-” George stuttered. He started sobbing. Dream wrapped his arms around George again. 

“Take your time baby. If you don’t want to finish, it's okay I promise.” 

George nodded and said, “I don’t want to say it.” 

“It’s okay honey.” Dream said. They sat in their upright cuddle position for a few minutes. Dream felt George’s breath even out. 

“Hey do you wanna try and go back to bed?” Dream asked. 

George shook his head violently. “I don’t want another nightmare…” 

“Do you at least want to lay down so you can relax for a bit?” 

George nodded. “Want me to stay?” Dream asked. 

“Yeah… that would help.” 

Dream nodded and slowly got up, still holding onto George. He started to get into George’s bed before George asked, 

“Can we possibly go to your room? It feels weird to sleep in the same bed after a bad nightmare…” George said. 

Dream nodded and picked George up bridal style. He carried George to his room and set him down softly on the bed. He followed and George snuggled up to him. 

“I love you Georgie.” Dream said and gave him a soft forehead kiss. 

“I love you too.” George said. 

George was struggling to fall asleep. He turned around to see Dream still awake and felt Dream start playing with his hair softly. 

“Why are you still awake, teddy bear? I could tell you were tired...” George asked softly. 

“I wanted to stay up to make sure you were okay.” Dream whispered back and smiled. 

“You didn’t have to do that…” George said, feeling slightly guilty. 

“It’s okay! I wasn’t that tired anyways.” Dream said. 

George flipped around to face Dream. He had to get something off his chest. 

“You hit me…” George said and Dream looked shocked. “In my nightmare… you slapped me because I wasn’t doing what you wanted.” George started tearing up. 

Dream fell silent for a second. He put a hand on George’s tear-stained face. He even started tearing up himself. 

“George, I would never ever think about laying a hand on you and I will never ever leave you alone. I promise you that I will be with you for the rest of your life. Never think that you have to do things because I want them. I ask you before making big jumps in life because I want you to feel comfortable in any way, shape, or form. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that.” Dream said and brought George into a hug. 

“If there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable, tell me. I want to do anything that can help you.” Dream whispered in his ear.

For once in his life, George felt assured that this man would never leave him. He didn’t feel alone. He didn’t feel abandoned, he felt loved. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dream. 

From that night on, George got more and more comfortable with sleeping in the same room with Dream. Eventually, they moved into the same room. The relationship was moving slow, but neither of them cared. They had each other and that's all they cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! A very special one shot will be posted in the upcoming days! I hope you all have a nice day and I will see you in the next story!


	24. Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream were reading off hate comments and tweets for a video. They laughed it off for a while before they actually started getting pretty harsh.

**TW:**  
BULLYING  
MENTION OF BODY SHAMING

Dream was chilling in his office when his boyfriend George came walking in. He seemed very excited about some reason and had a small smile plastered on his face. 

Dream cocked an eyebrow and said, “You seem very happy baby, did something happen?” 

“Nope. I just got a video idea.” George replied with and walked over to the chair Dream was sitting in and sat on his lap. Dream followed the action up by wrapping his arms around George’s waist and rested his head on George’s shoulder. 

“What is it?” Dream asked. 

“Well, we should react to tweets and fanart of us!” George said excitedly. 

Dream hummed. “That’s not a bad idea.” 

“I mean we wouldn’t have to do a face cam because you haven’t shown your face, but it would be really fun!” George explained. 

Dream smiled. “So are we talking about the DreamSMP fanart or DNF fanart?” Dream said with a smirk. George blushed softly at that. 

“Either I guess.” George said. 

Dream giggled. “Alright, let's go eat dinner then we can go record this.”

George nodded and slowly got off Dream’s lap. They both went into the kitchen and Dream started making dinner. He finished cooking and the 2 ate. 

They headed back to Dream’s office and started preparing to record. 

“Are we streaming or recording this?” George asked. 

Dream shrugged. “We can stream it. It would have better reactions.” 

“Alright.” George said and logged into his Twitch account. 

He made sure everything was good to go for the stream. He had his twitter and google pulled up to look for the fanart and made sure the webcam was unplugged and away. When he was finished, he looked to Dream to make sure he was ready and hit the “go live” button. 

The viewers started flooding in and they soon did their intro. The chat already knew they were dating and moved in with each other, so they didn’t have to explain why they were in the same room. 

“Hello everybody! As you can tell by the title, me and Dream are going to be looking at tweets and fanart of us and the DreamSMP!” George said excitedly. 

He saw Dream gesture to everyone in the chat spamming “CANON DNF POG” and they both giggled. 

“Well, let's get started!” Dream said. 

They started scrolling through the DSMP fanart first. They found many amazing artists that drew things like Techno and the wither, Wilbur blowing up L’manberg, and some art from the first war! They were impressed at how talented their fandom was. (ps to all the artists, um i love y’all. You guys are amazing!). They soon moved to see all the fanart of the Dream Team. A lot of it was heartwarming and very adorable. Some of it was action filled like during the manhunts. 

Finally, they got to the DNF portion of the fanarts. I’m not going into detail, but George blushed a lot while reacting to it. Most of it was just them cuddling. They eventually saw some questionable stuff which they had to turn off their screen to scroll past, but they just laughed it off and continued on. 

They ran out of things to react to, but the stream had only been going on for an hour. They asked the chat what they should react to and a lot of them said hate comments. They looked at each other and shrugged. Hate comments never really affected them, they always looked on the bright side of them. They decided to react to the comments. 

A lot of the comments were about the same thing. Dream cheated, stans are weird, they ruin mc, blah blah blah. They just laughed. They found a way to censor the users on a live stream so the person wouldn’t be attacked. 

They laughed at the tweets until George saw a couple that were pretty hurtful. They were body shaming him and making fun of the fact he was colourblind. Another one said that he only dates Dream for clout, and another one said that he’s basically useless to all of his friends. Dream wasn’t focused on those, he was looking at other ones that were bullying the fandom as a whole. He realized how quiet George had gotten, so he looked over at him to see tears forming in his eyes. Dream told the chat he had to use the bathroom real quick and muted the mic. 

“George?” Dream asked softly. George didn’t respond. He just pointed to some tweets and left the room. Dream turned back to his screen and saw the harsh tweets. He was furious at them. He unmuted his mic and said, 

“Hey everyone! I apologize, but I have to end the stream. Me and George have to go meet someone! I love you all and have a nice day!” He ended the stream and went to go look for George. 

Dream found him cuddle up on their bed. He came closer and realized that he was crying. He sat down on their bed and started to rub his back. 

“Dream? Am I actually like what they all said. I am ugly?” George asked. 

“Absolutely not. You are the most handsome, gorgeous, pretty, adorable, good-looking, hot, and cutest person that has ever existed.” Dream said. 

“I’m really fucking skinny and some people just have to point it out.” George sobbed into Dream’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Dream said and softy ushered George to look at him. “Don’t listen to a word they say. You are perfect in every way. You make people smile and laugh, you are a really good friend, you inspire all of our fans, and you are the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for. So please, never ever think that you are less than perfect because it’s just not the truth.” Dream said. 

George smiled softly and brought Dream into a kiss. Dream wrapped his arms around George’s waist and returned the action. They pulled away after a few minutes. George spoke, 

“I love you.” George said with a watery laugh. 

“I love you too Georgie.” Dream said with a smile. 

From then on, comments like those didn’t bother him. George knew that they were just people who wanted to hurt him. He has people that love him for who he is and that is all that matters to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this story! Btw, DID Y'ALL SEE THAT SAPNAP AND DREAM RENTED A HOUSE AND ARE STAYING WITH EACH OTHER FOR A MONTH- Also the streams today were pretty poggers (some of it). I won't spoil it if you haven't seen it but they were a stressful one! Anyways, I hope you guys have a nice day and I will see you in the next story!
> 
> Post Edit Note:  
> THE SAD-IST ANIMATION IS VERY POGGGGGGG


	25. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George experiences a close to death experience when a witch comes around while exploring. This is an mc-irl type fic .

**TW:**

**NEAR DEATH OF CHARACTER**

Witches are probably the worst mob to be added to minecraft. They splash you with potions that harm you until you’re on the verge of death while healing whilst you fight them. To encounter one while adventuring without milk is like walking into a death trap. If you didn’t know, the potion of poison brings you down to half a heart and keeps you there until the potion effects go away. They make you very vulnerable to the world around you. Here is where our story picks up. 

Dream was thinking about crafting new things for the base, so he knelt down next to the chest labeled “mining” and looked through it. He realized that him and George were short on iron and gold, so he decided that it was about time to go on a mining trip. He turned to a chest that was next to the other chest and looked through it. He pulled out an iron pickaxe and some armour. He had his sword in his backpack already so he didn’t bother making a new one. He walked over to his and George’s bed and set his armour down so he could go tell his boyfriend he was heading out. He walked throughout their house looking for his beloved boyfriend. 

He stumbled upon George in their chest room. He was organizing all of their storage because he was bored and he realized how messy it was. Dream saw George pause for a second and turn around. He reckoned George had felt a 2nd presence in the room, he was pretty good at that. George walked over to Dream with opened arms, ready to hug him. Dream enveloped George in his arms and gave him a kiss on the head. 

“I missed you.” George said simply. 

“I was upstairs honey.” Dream said with a giggle. 

“Well I still missed you.” George said and brought Dream into a kiss. 

The 2 lovers stood in each other’s embrace until Dream pulled apart to say, 

“I’m heading out to go mining, we’re low on iron and gold and I need those to make improvements to the house.” 

“Oooo can I come with?” George asked excitedly. 

Dream shrugged his shoulders, “Sure, why not.” Dream said. George made a noise of excitement and went upstairs to grab some armour. Dream followed him up the ladder. They got up there and suited up. They headed out to find a decent place to get the materials they need. 

The two males were walking for a while until they found a cave in the midst of a swamp. They carefully walked into the cave, hanging on to rocks until they got flat on their feet. George pulled out some torches so they could get a sense of their surroundings. Dream found a decently large vein of iron, so he walked over and mined it. George on the other hand was trying to find some water. They had forgotten a water bucket which was a dumb move on their part. 

They continued walking on until George turned around and started chatting to Dream. He was walking backwards, not paying attention to where he was going. Dream realized that he was backing up near a lava pool. He swiftly grabbed George’s waist and stopped him from moving. 

“Careful baby, you almost walked into lava.” Dream said, slightly freaked out. George turned his head around and saw the popping lava behind him. 

“Whoops.” George said with a nervous giggle. Dream could tell he was trying to lighten the mood. 

Dream decided that they had enough materials, so he looked down to George and said,

“I think it’s time we head out, we’ve got enough stuff for now.” George nodded to that statement and the two lovers made their way out of the dangerous cave. 

They eventually made it to the surface and found themselves in the same swamp they were in, only it was night time. Dream pulled out their swords and handed one to George. George took it and grasped it in his hand firmly. The 2 men were slightly scared, but they hid it very well. Dream grabbed George’s hand and gave it a squeeze before they started walking. They were shocked at how little creatures there were. There were a few zombies, skeletons, and creepers. The creepers were the worst part. They found some slimes too, but most of them were reduced to their harmless state. They were more annoying than harmful. 

George had sensed another creature near them and looked around nervously. Dream realized this and looked around too. They both heard a small evil laugh from their right. George looked at Dream. George had fear in his eyes while Dream’s stayed glued to the darkness. Dream looked down at George and said, 

“A witch.” He grabbed George’s hand and started running. They heard a potion splashed behind them. George turned his sight behind them to see the witch running at them faster. 

“She used swiftness!” George yelled. They started running faster until George felt a small glass hit his back and explode. He tripped and fell but got up. He didn’t know what he was just hit with, his adrenaline wasn’t allowing him to feel it. Dream heard the glass shatter behind George’s back so he turned around and yelled,

“What was that?”    
  
“I don’t know! It’s probably not good!” George yelled back. They had finally found a place that was hidden and out of sight. They didn’t know how much time they had before the witch found them. George was starting to feel the effects of the mysterious potion that was thrown at him. He collapsed to the floor and was very pale. Dream knelt down next to George quickly and put a hand on his waist. 

“George?!” Dream called out. 

“Poison.” George said with gritted teeth. “She splashed me with poison.”

Dream panicked and reached into his bag to find something useful. He had nothing. 

“We need to get you home. I think Niki had cows at her bakery, we can get you some milk.” Dream said. George had squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fist as a wave of pain went through his body. 

“George?!” Dream said. 

“God that hurts.” George said. 

Dream reached into his bag and pulled out a crossbow. He swiftly got up and rounded the corner. He slowly pointed his crossbow at the witch and shot it. He got her right in the back and she disappeared into dust. He ran back over to George and found him in the midst of another pain wave. Dream waited till it passed so he could pick George up. He knelt down and rubbed George’s back. 

“I’m going to pick you up, tell me if it hurts okay?” Dream asked as he slowly picked him up. He saw George wince slightly so he stopped for a second. 

“Are you okay?” Dream asked worriedly. George nodded and Dream fully picked him up. “Tell me if you need a break okay?” Dream said. Dream started to leave. He wanted to get home as quickly as he could, but he wanted to make sure George wasn’t in pain. 

They were almost to the bakery before George said through gritted teeth, 

“Dream- it hurts- break please.”

Dream stopped and slowly set him down. 

“They’re getting worse. I feel weak.” George said. 

“Honey, I’m gonna lift your shirt up so I can see your health bar.” Dream said. 

George nodded and Dream lifted up his shirt just enough so he could see the small tattoo-like figure on his torso. He freaked out and saw that George was on half a heart. One heart had regenerated, but it was taken back down to half. He heard George whimper in pain softly. 

“You’re on half a heart, we need to get moving.” Dream said. He saw George take a deep breath before Dream slowly picked him up. 

They arrived at the bakery and saw Niki there. Niki turned around from her chest that she was digging through and greeted them. She saw George in Dream’s arms and asked if he was okay.

“He was poisoned. Niki, do you have any milk? I will pay you anything.” Dream begged. Niki’s expression softened and she replied with,

“I have some, and don’t worry about paying me back. It’s just milk.” She had a small smile on. She ushered them to her storage room in the back and looked in the chest labeled “Milk and Eggs”. She pulled out a bottle of milk as Dream set George softly on the ground, his head in Dream’s lap. She knelt down next to the 2 men and handed George the milk. He drank it and Dream lifted up George’s shirt to see his health bar. The hearts had turned from a green back to its red and they slowly started regening. Dream sighed in relief as he saw the color return to George’s face. 

“I have a minecraft railway to everyone’s houses, you can take it if you want. It’ll be faster.” Niki offered. Dream nodded as he looked back down to George. He was asleep, tired from all of the hectic events that happened. Dream picked George up and made his way to the railway. They sat in a minecart, Dream thanked Niki, and they headed home. 

When they arrived home, Dream layed George down in their bed and covered him up with blankets. Dream followed and George wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist. Dream whispered, 

“Comfy?” 

George hummed and nodded. 

“I’m glad you’re okay baby.” Dream said. 

“I love you.” George said simply.

“I love you more.” Dream said with a smile.

“Not possible.” George said with a giggle. Dream was happy that after all the events of today George could still crack jokes. 

“Get some rest baby, you need it.” Dream said and snuggled closer to George. 

George dozed off before he could get a sentence out. Dream kissed him softly and was quick to follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! So unfortunately, school for me has returned and i will not be able to post everyday as I was doing before! it will probably go to every other day! How has everyone been in school? Personally, I just hate waking up early haha. Anyways, I hope you guys have a nice day and I shall see you in the next story.


	26. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading is one of George's favorite things, George's voice is one of Dream's favorite things.

These past few days George had fallen under the weather. He had been coughing and had a fever. He was getting better and better and by now his fever was gone. He still felt weak, but he could stand without feeling like he was going to pass out. 

Dream and George were sitting on the couch in their living room cuddling and watching a movie when Dream got a call from Sapnap asking if they could come over and help him edit a video. 

“Ayo Dream!” Sapnap said from the other line of the phone. 

“Sup Pandas!” Dream said. 

“Hey would you and George mind coming over and help me edit our latest video and maybe start coding for a new one?” Sapnap asked. 

Dream looked down at George. “I don’t know man, George hasn’t been feeling well these past few days.” 

“Aww that sucks dude!” Sapnap said. George sat up and looked Dream in the eyes and whispered, 

“I’m fine! Go help him, I’ll stay here to prevent getting him sick.” 

Dream hesitated for a second before speaking.

“What time do you want me to head over?” Dream asked. 

“Whenever I guess.” Sapnap replied. 

“Alright, I’ll be there in about an hour.” Dream said. 

“Okay, see you then!” Sapnap said and hung up the phone. Dream looked down to his boyfriend who had his head in his lap and said,

“I’m gonna go get ready, I’ll be right back.” He gave George a head kiss and slowly got up. George watched his boyfriend disappear into their room. 

Dream returned back to the living room and went to go grab his keys. He grabbed them and went over to where George was laying and crouched down. He brushed a few strands of hair out of George’s face and realized that he was sort of pale. 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine? I can call Sapnap back.” Dream said. 

George sat up slightly to face Dream. 

“I’ll be fine honey, I promise! If something happens I’ll call you okay?” George said. 

Dream felt more calm by that statement. 

“Okay. I’ll probably be back in an hour or two.” Dream said while standing up. 

“Alright, I love you!” George said with a smile. 

Dream smiled back. “I love you too baby.” Dream leaned down and gave him a forehead kiss. 

Dream walked out of their apartment and headed towards Sapnap’s house. George decided that he was uncomfortable on the couch, so he got up and headed to their room. He started to feel a headache coming on, so he decided that he would take a quick nap. 

**An Hour Later:**

George woke up and checked the time. He realized he was asleep for an hour. He got up and walked into the living room and saw that Dream wasn’t home. He shrugged it off and went back into their room, still very half asleep. He picked up his phone and saw a text from Dream. 

_ Hey baby, sorry we’re running late! I’ll be home in about 45 minutes! I hope you’re feeling good, I love you! _

George smiled and texted him back.

_ It’s okay :) I love you too!  _

George sat down in bed and scrolled through Instagram for 10 minutes until he realized how bored he was. He looked around their room for things to do when he spotted their bookshelf. He had many books on there that he hasn’t read yet, so he decided that he would read a few. He picked a book up and looked at the title. It was the book “Cinder”. He had heard some good things about it so he grabbed it and sat down in bed. 

**20 minutes later:**

He was about 40 pages into the book when he heard their bedroom door open. He jumped slightly and looked up to see his boyfriend standing there. George smiled and welcomed Dream. George realized that he was in the middle of the bed so he scooted over to make room for Dream to cuddle with him. Dream laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around George’s waist. He realized that George had returned to reading so he spoke, 

“Baby?” 

  
  
George hummed.

“Can you read to me?” Dream asked. 

George looked over to Dream with a confused face. “I thought you hated reading?” 

“I love hearing your voice.” Dream said and George blushed. He rolled his eyes slightly and started reading the book to Dream. Dream sat there in amazement as the book’s plot was really good. He also just loved his boyfriend’s voice. It was so soft and calming. Everytime he heard it he just fell in love over and over again. Dream looked up at George while he was reading and just took in all of his beauty. He was perfect, everything about him was. George caught Dream staring at him in the corner of his eye, so he turned to him and asked,

“What?” He had a smile on. 

“Nothing, you’re just really gorgeous.” Dream flirted. George smiled and Dream saw a light pink blush spawn on his face. George just gave Dream a cheek kiss and continued reading. 

Eventually, he felt himself dozing off into sleep. He realized how quiet Dream had become and looked over to see him asleep. George doggy-eared his book page and set it down on their dresser. He got under the covers and snuggled up to Dream’s chest. He felt Dream grab him tighter and give him a small kiss. The two soon fell asleep in each other’s embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Btw, the book mentioned in the story is a real book and it is really good! Anyways, I apologize for the lack of posting. I got to see my friend for the first time in a while and school has got me whipped. I hope you guys have a good day and I shall see you in the next chapter!


	27. Sleeping Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream Team went camping together, but Dream had forgotten his sleeping bag at home.

George was never really one to like the outdoors. He loved to stay home in the cool and air conditioned comfort of his home. When it got too cold, he would snuggle into his bed, and when it got too hot, he would simply kick up the air a little bit. But when you’re outdoors, you can’t do that. Not saying he didn’t mind the outdoors, he just preferred to be inside. Until the day that Sapnap and Dream had invited him on a camping trip they had planned. George hesitated for a second, but agreed. It was planned for October 5th which meant the crisp fall breeze would be kicking in. He glanced down at his phone and saw the date, September 30th, which meant he had 5 days to prepare for this trip. He honestly didn’t know what to bring on this trip, so he just packed like he was going on a short vacation but added a sleeping bag and some flashlights. 

The day came quicker than George could count. He was going through last minute checks of his bag and made sure he had everything. He heard the sound of a car honking and looked out his window to see a car in his driveway. His friend Dream was standing outside the car and his other friend Sapnap was sitting in the driver’s seat. He grabbed his bag, sleeping bag, and his phone and walked out to the car. He greeted his friends and Dream helped George put his stuff in the back. Sapnap asked Dream if he could switch him spots because he has been sat in the same position for almost 3 hours. Dream agreed and hopped into the front seat while Sapnap hopped into the back, leaving George to sit in the passenger seat of the car. He opened the door and sat down next to Dream. Dream started the car and they were on their way. 

“It’s a pretty long drive, about an hour or an hour and a half.” Dream said. 

George nodded and looked out the window. “It could be worse.” He giggled. 

Dream laughed back and all of the 3 fell into a comfortable silence. 

About 30 minutes into the drive, George felt himself dozing off slightly. He woke himself up every time he would fall asleep, but it wouldn’t last long. He turned around in his seat and saw Sapnap passed out in the backseat. Dream noticed how George started dozing off again, so he spoke, 

“You can fall asleep George, I’ll wake you up when we get there.” Dream said.

“No it’s fine, I don’t want you to be bored.” George replied with.

“No really, it’s fine. You’re really cute when you sleep anyways.” Dream was flirting with him slightly. George blushed a light pink.

“You watch me when I sleep?” George said and watched as Dream stuttered slightly. 

“Well, no, it’s just you’re really cute and everything. I mean- shit.” 

George giggled. “Well I mean, you’re not too bad yourself.” George flirted back. Dream was about to say something back until he heard Sapnap’s voice from the back.

“Will you too love birds please shut it.” 

They both giggled and just started having a normal conversation. 

When they arrived at the campsite, the first thing they did was get out of the car and stretch. 

“Geez that ride felt like forever.” Dream said and the 3 laughed. 

“It didn’t for me.” Sapnap said with a shrug. 

“You were asleep for 98% of it.” George said. 

“Well that was my strategy.” Sapnap replied while walking to the trunk of the car to get the tent. He pulled the tent out and started to unpack it. He called over Dream to help him with the tent while George pulled out all of the luggage. They got the tent all up and ready and George put their luggage into the tent. George started the fire because he was the best trained at that. The other men were shocked at his skills. 

“How does George know how to start a fire? I thought he didn’t leave his office.” Sapnap said and giggled. 

George rolled his eyes and said, “My mother taught me.”

Once they all got settled, they all sat near the fire and had dinner. It wasn’t much, they just had hotdogs over the fire, a classic. They chatted and discussed ideas for upcoming videos. It was a blast. Until it was time to head to bed. 

“Dream? You’ve been over in the car trunk for a while, you looking for something?” George called out. 

“I um, I think I left my sleeping bag at home.” Dream said and George and Sapnap looked at each other. They knew the only solution was for Dream to room with one of them. 

“Not it!” They both said at the same time, but unfortunately George was a little later than Sapnap. 

“Haha, you gotta cuddle with Dreamie Poo!” Sapnap gushed. George blushed a little.

“I mean I doubt it’ll be that bad.” George admitted and saw Dream smirk out of the corner of his eye. 

“Thanks George.” Dream said with a smile. 

They all laid out their sleeping bags and got ready for bed. George unzipped his bag and got in it. He left it open for Dream to follow him. It was very awkward at first. They were facing each other and really had nowhere else to look besides each other. A few minutes passed until they heard soft snores from Sapnap. Dream looked down at George and giggled. George giggled back and let the silence engulf them again. Dream seemed like he was deep in thought so George asked,

“You good?” 

Dream nodded. “Y’know that thing I said in the car about you being cute?” 

George nodded. 

“Well, I kind of meant it.” Dream blushed. George was caught off-guard and blushed. 

“What do you mean?” George asked

“George. I really like you, and I mean like like. You make me smile everyday and you always put sunshine into my life. You are just absolutely breathtaking and everytime I see you I feel like I fall in love with you again. I’m sorry if this was sudden, or I’m stepping out of boundaries but I had to say it.” Dream said. 

Silence. George didn’t know what to say. Dream thought that he had ruined everything with his best friend just because he let his emotions get in the way of others. 

“George, I’m sorry-'' Dream was cut off by lips on his. He relaxed into the kiss and just let it happen. They pulled away and George said,

“I like you too.” He had a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist and held him tight. 

“Okay, I get it you two love each other, but this is the second time my sleep has been interrupted by y’all either making out or flirting.” Sapnap said very sleepily. 

Dream and George giggled. 

“So, boyfriends?” Dream asked.

“Boyfriends.” George said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I apologize for me like speedrunning this plot, but I have something due at 11:59 and I was multi-tasking haha! Anyways, I hope you all have a good day and I shall see you in the next story!


	28. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George both fall ill at the same time, but George just won't seem to rest.

**TW:  
VOMITING  
SELF NEGLECT**

Dream was the first to fall ill. The first snowfall of the year had happened and they had stayed out for way too long, plus it was flu season. It started off as a cold but Dream started to progressively get more and more sick. George had gone out for a quick grocery run and came back to see Dream in pain and hardly standing up. After that George hadn’t left Dream’s side besides to use the bathroom or get the occasional snack. Eventually, George had started to show symptoms of the illness Dream had, but that didn’t stop him from taking care of his husband. It got to the point where George would doze off whilst talking and the small coughs he had turned into harsh coughing attacks, but he stuck by Dream’s side. 

Dream was eventually able to return to walking, eating, and sleeping just like he normally had. He still felt ill, but it wasn’t like he felt the last days. The state of George was worrisome though. George was still convinced that Dream wasn’t fully well, so he continued on neglecting his illness and focusing on Dream. 

Dream was sitting in the living room when George came in. 

“Hey honey, how are you feeling?” George asked.

“I’m doing way better than before.” Dream replied with. 

George put his hand up to Dream’s forehead and felt it was warm. 

“You still have a fever, I’m gonna go get you some tylenol.” George said and stood up. He felt dizzy once he stood up which resulted in him swaying and trying to keep his balance. Dream stood up next to him and supported him. 

“Baby, can you sit down please?” Dream asked softly.

“I’m gonna grab your medicine first then I will.” George said and started walking towards the bathroom, still pale and slightly swaying. Dream frowned and waited for George to return. George walked in and handed Dream some medicine and water. He took them and grabbed George by the waist. He sat down with him and had George on his lap. 

“You need to rest, baby. You don’t seem so good.” Dream said. 

“But you’re sick.” George said, his voice slurring a bit. 

“And you are too. I’m feeling perfectly fine, I promise love.” Dream said with a smile. “Can you please rest? For me? It would make me feel better to know that you’re okay.” Dream said. He felt George bury his head into the crook of his neck and felt a small nod. George’s body relaxed into Dream’s as he slowly dozed off. 

About 30 minutes later, George woke up and felt very nauseous. He looked up and saw that he was still on Dream’s lap. Dream was running his fingers through George’s hair softly. He looked down at George and saw that he was awake and smiled. George attempted a smile back but he couldn’t. 

“Are you okay baby?” Dream asked, concern lacing his voice. George felt like he was going to throw up so he got up from Dream’s lap and speed-walked to the bathroom. Dream got up and followed him. He arrived in front of the bathroom to see George doubled over the toilet. He sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

When George had no more to throw up, he sat up, flushed the toilet, and laid his head against the wall. 

“I think it’s time for you to get a proper sleep.” Dream said slightly laughing, trying to lighten the mood. George had a small smile on his face as he tried to stand up. He stood up about halfway before his knees gave out. Dream knelt down next to him to make sure he was okay. Dream carefully picked George up then carried him to their room. He set him down in the bed and brushed a few sweaty strands of hair out of his face. George huffed slightly before he spoke up.

“I’m sick, Dream.” George admitted. 

Dream gave him a calming smile. “I know honey, we’ll get you better.” 

“Do you feel well enough?” George asked. 

Dream nodded. 

“I’m sorry.” George said.

“For what?” Dream asked. 

“For not taking care of myself.” 

Dream had a sad smile on his face as he got into the bed and cuddled George. 

“It’s okay Georgie just please don’t do it again.” 

“I won't, I promise.” George said, dozing off. 

“I think it’s time we both rest.” Dream said.    
  
“I agree.” 

“I love you.” Dream said and held him closer. He gave George a kiss on the head.

“I love you too!” George said with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I don't know if there will be any one shots for the next couple of days. Just like this story, I have unfortunately fallen under the weather. I'm also under some stress due to school and just personal issues. I have no idea when I'll be back, heck I may write one tomorrow because I get bored. If I feel better tomorrow, there will be a story, but if not there probably won't be one till Sunday or Monday. Thanks for understanding and I apologize for the inconveniences! I hope you all have a nice day and I shall see you in the next story! (There will also be an announcement about my new posting schedule, most likely tomorrow morning!)


	29. Announcement

Hey everyone!

If you saw my previous post, I mentioned I was going to be making an announcement about my posting schedule! 

I plan on having less frequent updates, but I am doing that so I can write longer and more detailed stories! I realized that trying to do my everyday or almost everyday posts resulted in me having sort of half-assed stories that I made when I was sleep deprived lmao. So now I plan to make them longer and more spaced out! The good news is that once spring/summer break rolls around, my schedule will most likely change to what it was before (Every other day) since I will have more time and less things to worry about :)

Thanks for reading! You guys are truly awesome :) I hope you have a good day and I shall see you in the next story! 

(ps about the “if i feel better I will post tomorrow” thing. I am certainly feeling better, but the new story will not be out till around 9-10pm EST due to a theatre practice I have.)


	30. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a mind reader, but he struggles with controlling his ability. When his friends got into a huge fight, things got rough.

**TW:  
DEPICTIONS OF PANIC ATTACKS **

George told Dream that he had an ability to read minds about 5 months ago. They almost got into a big fight over it because Dream felt uncomfortable with it and thought George was doing it on purpose, but when he learned that George couldn’t actually control it yet, he felt awful. He apologized to George about 20 times in the same hour. George understood, I mean mind reading is only something you hear in fiction and to hear it's a real thing would be shocking. After that Dream was careful not to overfill his head with thoughts while around George. George could realize how cautious Dream was around George so he explained how his abilities fully worked. 

“Well I can control it most of the time, it only happens when I get overwhelmed or scared.” George explained. 

“Oh.” Dream said. 

George smiled sadly. “Yeah, sorry for not explaining it earlier baby.” 

Dream sighed, smiled, and wrapped his arms around George’s waist. “It’s fine honey.” 

“Oh! I forgot to mention, Bad invited us over to his house. He said that Sapnap and Ant would be over too. Would you maybe want to go?” George asked. 

“Yeah! What time?” Dream asked. 

“Around 6-ish.” George responded with. Dream looked over at the clock on the wall to see the time was 5:15. George looked over with him and giggled. 

“Whoops, I guess I forgot to mention it earlier.” George said. Dream laughed as he started getting up. 

“Well let's get ready then.” Dream said.

“I’m gonna go get a shower quick.” George said and got up. Dream smirked and raised an eyebrow.    
  
“Can I join?” Dream saw George blush slightly. 

“Maybe after we get home, we’re already running late.” George said. 

Dream pretended to be disappointed. George giggled and ran to get ready. 

\-----------------

The 2 lovers met at the door and headed to the car. They hopped into the car and drove to Bad’s house. They arrived at his house and they got out. They walked up to the door and knocked. Bad greeted them at the door with a smile and a hug . He invited them in and they saw Sapnap on his couch. 

“Sup dudes!” Sapnap said and got up and gave them a hug. Ant wasn’t too far behind too. 

“Hey Sapnap!” George said and turned to Ant. “It’s so good to see you guys!”

They all went and sat down on the couch. They caught up about life and even started planning video ideas. Everything was calm until they all got a tweet notification. They all picked up their phones, suspicious of them all getting the same notification at the same time. They all snickered to see a tweet from a fan saying, 

_ “ @dream @georgenotfound @badboyhalo @sapnap @notantfrost Which of the Manhunt team is the best? There is a right answer.”  _

They all started laughing as Sapnap spoke up. 

“Well, it's obviously me.” 

Bad stifled a laugh. 

“What?” 

“Well, I’m just saying I was here longer than all of you.” Bad said. 

“That may be the case, but I am one of the only ones that have  _ actually  _ killed Dream in a manhunt.” Ant chimed in. 

“You’re the new guy on the block Ant, don’t be so cocky.” Dream tuned in. 

“Let me guess, you’re the best Dream because you have the most subs.” Sapnap said and rolled his eyes slightly. 

“No, I mean it may be a part of it, but I also win against you guys. Y’all have won like 3 times.” Dream said with a scoff. 

“Guys, let's not actually be serious about this, we're all pretty good-” George said, trying to calm everyone down. 

“Oooo Gogy is trying to get the pity points.” Sapnap said. 

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Dream said. 

“Dream is getting defensive over his Gogy!” Sapnap mocked. 

“Sapnap, watch it.” Bad said. 

“No, let's get back on this discussion. Who’s the best?” Sapnap said. 

The 4 men all started talking over each other. George was sitting on the couch watching this all unfold. He was sitting in his spot, getting more and more anxious. He soon heard voices ringing in his voice. They all sounded like his friend’s voices, but they were saying different things then what the real voices were saying. George realized he was losing control slowly. The voices got louder and louder and soon it just became a very loud ringing in his head. He couldn’t focus on anything in the room and his vision was getting blurry. The sounds of his friend’s voices drowned out as he put his hands on his ears, still hearing the blaring noises in his head. He knew they weren’t going to stop soon so he yelled out,

“STOP, PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!” 

They all looked over to see George huddled up with his ears covered. The look of terror, pain, and worry was on his face. He started crying as his head started to pound. Dream was the first to react, kneeling next to George. He put his hands on his waist and shoulders. 

“Baby, what's wrong?!” Dream said worriedly. No response. Dream looked up at the other men standing over them with a worried face. He saw them with the same worried face that also had a twinge of confusion on it. He then realized what may have been happening. 

“Baby, is it the thoughts?” Dream asked swiftly. 

George nodded harshly. Dream looked up at Bad and asked,

“Do you maybe have a quiet room that he can calm down in?”

Bad nodded. 

“C’mon, let's get you to somewhere quiet.” Dream whispered. He offered a hand to George, but George didn’t take it. He was still too deep in thought to even realize what was happening. Dream carefully got up and picked George up. Bad escorted them to a room where George could get calm down in. 

They arrived in the room and Dream set George down on the guest bed that was in the middle of the room. Bad left the room, leaving Dream and George alone. Dream wasn’t too far behind. He checked that George was okay one last time then left to join his friends in the living room. He didn’t want his thoughts to be messing with George’s. Dream gave George a soft kiss on the forehead and left the room, closing the door softly. 

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He knew he was about to get bombarded with questions. 

“Dream, what happened?” Sapnap asked.

“Is George okay?” Ant asked. 

Dream thought about his answer and decided that he would just tell them the truth. 

“He’s gonna be okay.” Dream said. “And for what happened, well.” Dream sat up in his spot. “George can read thoughts. He’s like a mind reader, well he is a mind reader. And I know that sounds fictional and everything, but it's actually a pretty cool ability he has. I guess when we were yelling he couldn’t control his thoughts, so he heard all of ours and it was just way too much for him.” Dream said and hoped his friends wouldn’t laugh in his face and call him a liar. 

“So George can listen to our thoughts whenever?” Bad asked. 

“He doesn’t always read our minds 24/7, he can control it pretty well. It’s only when he gets overwhelmed.” Dream explained. “He doesn’t like doing it though so he doesn’t do it a lot I promise.” 

“Yooo that's so badass!” Sapnap said. 

“Wait, I wish I could read minds.” Ant said. 

“It’s a real pain in the ass sometimes.” Another voice said from the entrance to the living room. 

“Hey Georgie.” Dream said. He walked over to Dream and sat next to him. Dream wrapped his arm around George’s waist.

“I’m sorry for all of that guys.” George said, sounding slightly embarrassed. 

“No, don’t be sorry you muffin!” Bad said. “We were all just worried that we had hurt you, that's it!” 

He looked over to his other friends and saw them nod. 

“So you don’t think I’m weird?” George asked.

“No, mind reading is so cool! It’s like a Marvel movie almost” Ant said. 

They all busted out into laughter. When the laughter died down, Sapnap spoke up. 

“I guess I should apologize for starting this whole thing. Everyone here is pretty damn cool.” 

“I agree! And language.” Bad said with a smile. 

They all nodded. 

“But George, you never said who you think is the best.” Sapnap said. 

George giggled. “I may be a little biased, but I say Dream.” 

Dream let out a laugh and gave George a kiss. 

They saw Sapnap make a grossed out face and laughed. After that, they all just resumed chatting. 

It soon got very late, so George and Dream decided to head out. They gave all of their friends one last goodbye and left. 

They arrived home and they were both tired to say the least. They went to their bedroom almost instantly and snuggled up to each other. Dream was staring at his lovely boyfriend he loved so much. 

“George-” Dream started. 

“I love you so much! And thank you for calling me pretty.” George said before Dream could finish. 

Dream acted offended and gasped. “How dare you use your power on me!” He kept trying to act serious, but started giggling. 

“I love you.” Dream said and brought George into a kiss. 

“I love you too!” George said and kissed back. After that they both just cuddled up into each other. Besides the small dull pain in George’s head, he dozed off peacefully, feeling the comfort of his loving boyfriend he loved so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I don't really have much to update on today, haha! Thank you so much for reading! I love you all and I hope you have a great day and I shall see you in the next story!


	31. Now Available on Wattpad!

Hi Everyone!  
  
This is just a short heads up to say that all of my one shots will now be available on Wattpad! (Including Our Hearts Connected!) My user on there is Faded_Star04! Do not worry! This AO3 book will be updated more frequently than Wattpad! The posts on here will not stop! I just wanted to put it on Wattpad to make it more accessible for others! The full updated versions will probably not be out for a while since I would have to copy and paste everything and that's very time consuming haha. 

Thank you guys so much for all of the support (ALMOST 300 KUDOS POGGGG) I would have never gotten this far! You all are awesome and I hope you have a good day and I shall see you in the next book!


	32. A/N

Hey Y'all!

  
I apologize for not having any chapters out lately, I have been busy with things like theatre. I also got to see a lot of my friends for the first time in like 4 months so I've been trying to spend as much time with them as I can! There will definitely be a chapter out very soon, most likely in the upcoming days. Thank you all for 300 kudos btw! It's literally insane how much that is. I started this because I was bored and now I'm seeing regular readers! All of your guy's comments literally make me cry. I love you all and thank you so much for the support! I like writing these when I'm bored or when I 'm stressed actually! Idk why, I think it's just writing in general that makes me happy haha! Anyways, thank you all so much once again and there should be a brand new chapter floating around very soon! I hope you all have a good day and I shall see you in the next story!


	33. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George are taking a shower together for the first time. (LMAO I PROMISE THIS ISN'T SMUT)

**TW:  
  
BODY INSECURITY   
  
MENTION OF BODY SHAMING**

**MENTION OF NUDITY**

George had arrived home from a walk to their local corner store. He was all sweaty and gross because it was decently hot outside today in Florida. It had been about 2 months since George and Dream had moved in with each other and yet George still hasn’t adapted to the heat of Florida. He walked into the house and saw Dream sitting on the couch scrolling through some social media. George walked near him and sat down on the couch next to him, not wanting to sit too close to him just in case he stunk. Dream noticed his boyfriend sit a little far away from him so he asked, 

“Why are you sitting over there? I don’t have cooties I promise.” Dream said with a giggle. 

George laughed in response and said, “I’m all sweaty and gross from my walk.” 

Dream cocked an eyebrow and said, “It’s a 10 minute walk.” 

“Yeah but it's like 1000 degrees outside.” 

Dream laughed. “It’s 87 degrees, not 1000.” 

“It feels like it.” George said with a huff as he settled into the couch. 

Dream laughed one last time and went back to scrolling through Twitter. 

A few moments before George got up and walked into their room then returned. He came back to the living room with a handful of clothes in his arms. Dream realized and asked, 

“What’re you doing?” 

“I’m going to take a shower.” 

Dream nodded then thought about something for a second. He mentally laughed as he spoke, 

“Can I join you?” 

Dream saw George flush a light pink as he smiled sheepishly. 

“I mean-” 

“I’m only kidding, baby. I can tell you’re not comfortable with it.” Dream said with a comforting smile. He got up and hugged George. George hugged him back. They pulled away and George spoke, 

“I would love it if you joined me.” He had a smile on his face. Now it was Dream’s turn to blush. He was caught off guard for a second, but he smiled back and ran to go grab some clothes. While he was gone, George sat there getting kind of nervous. Dream had never actually seen his body yet, and he wasn’t sure how Dream would react. He wasn’t scared to shower with Dream, he had waited for this day for a while. He was just scared that Dream wouldn’t like the way he looked. He felt safe with Dream, but he never trusted anyone seeing his body. His old “friends” used to make fun of him being skinny and his ex-girlfriend even did it too. Ever since then, he was just scared and nervous to show people his body. He tried to push those thoughts away though, he knew that Dream loves him for who he is. Dream was one of the only people he has ever felt safe with. 

Dream came back to where George was standing, in the archway between the kitchen and living room, and beckoned him to follow him. George looked down at the floor and tried not to acknowledge the man in front of him, too scared to look in his eyes. Dream realized how off George was acting so he asked, 

“Honey? Are you okay?” 

George hummed in response. 

“If you aren’t comfortable with this, we don’t have to do it.” Dream said and brought George into his arms.    
  


“It’s not that I’m not comfortable, I’m just scared I guess.” George said. 

“Scared about what?” Dream asked. 

George hesitated for a second. “I’m scared I won’t meet your expectations.” 

Dream was confused at that statement for a second, but he eventually understood what George meant. 

“George, don’t say that.” Dream said. “You are absolutely gorgeous and every single time I see you I fall in love with you all over again. I love you for you and nothing will change that. I love you so much.” Dream said. 

George brought his head out of Dream’s chest, a small smile was on his face. 

“There’s my beautiful smile.” Dream said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” George said and came up on his tippy toes and gave Dream a kiss. Dream returned the kiss and picked him up and wrapped George’s legs around his torso. 

A few moments had passed before they pulled apart. Dream set George down on the floor as he took his hand. He started walking towards the bathroom and George followed. They arrived in the bathroom and set their clothes on the sink. George went over to the shower and started the shower. He turned around to see that Dream had already peeled off his shirt. George was caught off guard for a second and blushed. Dream laughed as he spoke, 

“Like what you see.” 

“Oh shut up.” George said with a small eye roll. 

George reached for the hem of his shirt and hesitated. Dream realized and walked over to him. He softly grabbed the hands that were on the shirt and spoke, 

“Don’t be scared, remember I love you so much and nothing will change that.” 

George asked Dream if he could turn around, so he did. George finished undressing and told Dream he could turn around. 

When Dream turned around, he saw George. He turned around shocked, George was stunning. George saw that Dream was standing there with his mouth agape, so he spoke, 

“Dream? Are you okay?” 

Dream nodded as George realized that Dream’s eyes were scanning over him. 

“You’re stunning George.” 

George blushed and realized the shower was still running. 

“We should probably get back in before the water gets cold.” George said. 

Dream nodded as he grabbed George’s hand. They both stepped into the shower and George wrapped his arms around Dream’s torso. Dream hugged George back and squeezed him tightly. They pulled away and Dream returned to taking in all of George’s beauty. They also started to actually wash like normal people do in the shower. George caught Dream staring again and asked,

“What?” 

“You are really hot.” Dream said and heard a small laugh from George. 

“Thank you so much Dreamie.” George said. 

“For what?” Dream asked. 

“For reminding me I’m worth it.” 

Dream grinned as he brought George into another kiss. The kiss got heated up quickly, but before anything could happen, they felt the water get colder. George yelped since he was the first to feel it. They both giggled as they finished up and got out of the shower. They both got dressed and went to the couch. They sat down and George grabbed the remote and opened Netflix. Dream sat next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. George snuggled into Dream as they tried to decide on a movie. They eventually just settled on watching The Great British Baking Show, but it really was just there for background noise. George looked up to see Dream looking at the tv. He softly grabbed Dream’s chin and brought it down so Dream could kiss him. Dream kissed back then pulled away and smiled. 

“I love you.” Dream said. 

“I love you more!” George said. 

Dream laughed. “I doubt that's true.” 

George laughed and they snuggled back into each other. George started yawning and Dream was soon to follow. 

“I guess it’s time to go to bed baby.” Dream said and looked down to see George dozing off on his shoulder. He giggled to himself and got up. He picked George up and carried him into their room. He set him down and got under the covers. George had slightly woken up, so he turned to Dream. 

“Sorry for waking you honey.” 

George flipped over to Dream and snuggled into him. 

“I love you teddy bear.” 

“I love you too Georgie.” Dream said and gave him a forehead kiss. Dream felt George slowly dozing off, so he was quick to follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baackk! Thank you all for the support over the past couple of days and I am happy to say I am in a better place than before and chapters will be released more often! You all are so amazing and I love you all! I hope you have a good day and I shall see you in the next story!


	34. Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George looses his second life and is on his final life. (Set after Dream gets out of Pandora's Box)

**TW:  
  
MURDER  
  
FIGHTING   
  
MENTION OF NEGLECT**

George was in a battle with Tubbo. Dream was ruined by Tommy and Tommy was ruined by Dream, they wanted each to make the other person pay by hurting the one they cared for. Tubbo wanted revenge for what Dream had done to his friend and George wants revenge on them for tossing Dream into Pandora’s Box. They both may have been able to bond or help each other, but they were too furious to care. Tubbo had challenged George to a duel, and if one of them lost, they would lose a canon life. George had agreed, despite all of the protests from Dream, because he had 2 lives and he was confident Tubbo didn’t have what it took to take down George. Well, only time could possibly tell. 

It was the day of their fight and Dream was still trying to get George to back out. 

“George, you can’t do this. It’s too risky. If you lose, you will be down to 1 life. Please don’t do it!” Dream begged.

“You don’t think I can beat some 17 year old kid in a small duel?” George questioned, slightly offended. 

“It’s not that, It’s just-” Dream didn’t know what to say. 

“It’s just what?” George said with a little sass coating his words. 

“I can’t lose you…” Dream said and dropped his head, his eyes glazing over. 

George softened up after seeing Dream’s saddened eyes. He walked over to Dream and hugged him. 

“You won’t lose me, I promise. I can beat him and they will pay for what they did to you.” George said, his hand caressing Dream’s cheek. Dream was really skinny as a result of being in prison for a while. His hair was slightly matted at the tips and his eyes were dulled a bit. He had scars covering his face and burns on his hands as a result from the lava surrounding his cell. Every single time George would think about it, he would get angry at everyone. George knew what Dream had done and was furious about it. He never thought that Dream could do such a thing, but eventually he realized that he was truly sorry for his actions. He was visiting Dream when Tommy came and visited him. They had reconciled enough to where Tommy trusted him enough to let him out. Dream had spent 3 more days in Pandora’s Box before he was finally released. The day George was able to hug him, kiss him, was the best day of his life. Ever since then, he has kept trying to help Dream get better. 

He never wanted to fight Tubbo, until he tried to throw Dream into the prison again. Which brings us to the present time. 

It was time for the battle. They had met where Dream and Tommy had their bow fight a long time ago in the war of L’manburg and the Dream SMP. The 4 met at the center. Dream and Tommy backed up away from the 2 men that stood right where they were. 

“On the count of 3.” Tommy said. 

“1” Tommy started counting. 

George pulled out his bow, sword, and shield and equipped them. 

“2.” Tommy said. 

Tubbo got ready to fight. 

“3, go.” Tommy yelled. 

The 2 men lunged at each other. Their swords clashed together as they both tried to knock each other down. Tubbo swung his sword and almost nicked George on the neck. He heard Dream audibly gasp from behind him and glanced back to him. He winked at him and returned to the fight. 

The fight was going on for a while until George dove next to Tubbo and ran his sword through him. Tubbo dropped his sword and poofed. George stood up and wiped some sweat off of his lip. He looked up to see Tommy and Dream with their jaws dropped to the floor. 

“He’ll be fine. He had 3 lives.” George said to Tommy as he started walking over to Dream. He jumped into Dream’s arms and hugged him. He pulled away from Dream’s chest and kissed him. Dream kissed back as they stood there for a few moments. They pulled apart and Dream was staring at George with a huge smile. 

“Told you I would be fine.” George said and kissed him once more. Dream set George down and grabbed his hand. They made their way over to a nearby pond to sit near and just take in the night sky. 

They sat down next to the lake as they started talking about anything that popped into their head. They were too deep in conversation to hear Tubbo slowly creeping up on them. He did one big swoop and ran his sword through George. George yelled out in pain as Dream screamed. 

“GEORGE!” 

George poofed as Dream turned to Tubbo. 

“WHAT THE HELL?” 

“As he said, he’ll be fine. He has 3 lives.” 

“HE DOESN’T HAVE 3 LIVES HE HAD 2, HE HAS ONE NOW DIPSHIT. HE WON FAIR AND SQUARE AND YOU JUST TOOK ONE OF HIS LIVES.” 

Tubbo went silent and heard Tommy running near them. Tommy found Dream with tears in his eyes and yelling at Tubbo and Tubbo standing there sadly. Dream stormed off to find George hopefully at where they set their spawn point. Tommy stood next to Tubbo. 

“What did you do?” 

\--------------------------------------

Dream arrived at their house and searched all over their house for George. He stumbled into their room to find George curled up on the bed with his back towards the wall. His face was buried into his knees as he seemed like he was trying to catch his breath. Dream walked over to the bed and sat on it. He put a reassuring hand on George’s shoulder and George looked up to face Dream. His face had hints of terror and worry on his face. 

“Are you okay baby?” 

George nodded. “I just got scared. I need to catch my breath for a second.” George said with a small laugh. 

“Hey can you lie down for a second? It’ll help you relax.” Dream asked softly. 

George nodded and adjusted himself so he was laying down on the bed. Dream rubbed his back and started whispering comforting words in his ear. After a little bit, he felt George’s body relax completely and felt George look up at him.

“I’m sorry…” George said. 

“Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about.” Dream said and ran his fingers through George’s hair. 

“I’m down to one life now. What am I going to do?” George asked. 

“Nothing will happen to you as long as I am here.” Dream said sternly. “You’re safe, I promise.” Dream whispered. They snuggled into each other as they took in the warmth from each other. 

A few minutes passed before they heard a knock on the front door. Dream looked towards their bedroom door and George sat up. They both got up and went to answer the door. George opened the door to see Tommy and Tubbo standing in front of them. Dream stepped in front of George and ushered him to stand behind him. 

“We’re not here to start any trouble.” Tubbo said softly. Dream cocked an eyebrow and relaxed a bit. 

“Why are you here?” George asked. 

“We’re here to apologize.” Tommy said. 

Tubbo nodded. “We all as a whole have had our differences, but we want to resolve them.” Tubbo said. “I’m sorry for killing you George. I guess I got really mad about… well everything and I took it out on you. You won fair and square and I’m sorry for taking your 2nd life.” 

George stepped next to Dream and said, “I’m sorry for starting all of this. I get where you were coming from.” George reached out and held his hand out. Tubbo took it and shook his hand. Dream nodded towards Tommy and Tommy nodded back. They all parted their separate ways and Dream and George resumed snuggling. George felt safe in his arms. He reached up and gave Dream a kiss. Dream kissed back and held George tighter. He wanted to make sure the man he loved the most was safe in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! If you have seen it, how did y'all react to the new Tales of the SMP streams?! It was so good! Anyways, I hope you all have a good day and I shall see you in the next story!


	35. Cartwheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a trained in gymnastics and Dream tried to compete with him for fun.

**TW:  
NONE**

Dream went to go pick up George from the gym he was at. George teaches gymnastics on some days to family friends and since George hadn’t gotten his drivers license in America yet, most times Dream had to drive him to and from. He really didn’t mind though. They had carpool karaokes a lot. 

Dream arrived at the gym and texted George that he was there. He waited for a few minutes and saw George walking out. He arrived at the car and got in. When he got in, George leaned over and gave Dream a small kiss. 

“Hey baby.” Dream said and started the car. 

“Hi my love.” George said and got settled in. 

Dream grabbed George’s hand and started to drive away. 

“How was training?” Dream asked and kissed George’s knuckles. 

“It was pretty good. There’s this new kid that had a lot of potential so we’re trying to get them to listen.” George said with a small laugh. 

“Well they have the best trainer on the block.” Dream said and smiled. George laughed and blushed a bit. The rest of the car ride they just chatted about their days and what they were going to do for dinner when they got home. 

They arrived home and both went to sit on the couch. When they did, George snuggled up to Dream. He was pretty whipped from today’s practice. Dream pulled him up on his lap and leaned back on the couch so George was laying on him sideways. They fell into a comfortable silence until Dream spoke up. 

“You know, I think I could do a cartwheel.” He said. 

George pulled his head off Dream’s chest and raised an eyebrow. 

“Where’d that come from?” George said with a giggle. 

“Well I was thinking about how you do them, and I realized that I could do one.” 

“You watch me when I practice? I thought you didn’t stay after you dropped me off.” 

“Well, you’re pretty hot when you do them so I stay for a bit.” Dream said with a giggle and a smirk. 

George blushed a bright red. “Well, if you think you can do one, try it.” George said softly. 

“Where? We’re in our living room, it’s not proper for gymnastics.” Dream said laughing. 

“We can go to the basement. That’s where I practice.” George said getting up off Dream. 

“Alright.” Dream said and followed George. 

They arrived in their basement and George cleared out a spot on the floor and layed down the mat he uses for practice. He stepped back and beckoned Dream to try. 

“Can you do one so I get a sense of how to do it?” Dream asked. 

George looked at him for a second and said, 

“Is this just an excuse to check me out?” 

Dream’s cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush as he realized he got caught. 

“Maybe.” Dream said. 

George giggled and got on the mat. He ran up and did a cartwheel, he also added an aerial just to show off a bit. Dream still had the dusted pink on his cheeks as George walked to him. George smirked at him and asked,

“Liked the view?”

Dream nodded without hesitation. 

“Now you try!” George said excitedly. 

Dream walked up to the mat and hyped himself up slightly. He got a small running start as he attempted to do a cartwheel, but to no avail, he stumbled slightly and missed. He caught himself before he fell to the ground and wheezed. He heard George giggle from beside him as he looked up. 

“Are you okay?” George asked. 

“I’m fine. Let me try again!” Dream said. 

George held in a laugh as Dream got up and stood on the mat again. He seemed to be hyping himself even more than the last time, he was whispering encouraging words to himself. He went running again and tried the cartwheel again. This time he was hurtling towards the floor and didn’t catch himself. He smacked into the wall and slid down it. 

“DREAM!” George yelled and ran to where Dream sat. He sat there kind of dazed and dizzy. He was rubbing his head where he hit the wall. George knelt next to him and started to fuss over him. He looked for signs of concussions, bumps, or bruises. Dream was fine. He didn’t have a concussion from what George could see. He had a small bruise where he initially hit his head, but overall he was fine. 

“George?” Dream asked. 

George stopped fussing over him for a second. “Hm?” 

“You win.” Dream said with a smile. 

“I know I did.” George responded with. “Now let's go rest, you need it.” He stood up and offered a hand to Dream. Dream took it and started to walk with George. They walked upstairs, past the living room, and into their bedroom. Dream was the first to get in bed and George was close to follow. George leaned into Dream. Dream started running his fingers softly through George’s hair as they both started to doze off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! I hope you all have a good day and I shall see you in the next story!


	36. Hammock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George had bought a hammock for his and Dream's new house.

**TW:  
VERBAL FIGHTING **

Dream and George had just moved in with each other. They moved from a small one bedroom apartment to a decent sized 2 bedroom house. Their favorite part of moving was that they have a backyard now. When they bought the house, one of the trees had a swing. They could just imagine the moments they could have on there. 

George had an idea and wanted to surprise Dream with it. Whenever he walked in the backyard he saw these 2 trees that were perfect to hang a hammock on. George had gone out to get some of the missing pieces that they may have forgotten. He took this opportunity to surprise Dream with the hammock. He had grabbed everything he needed and headed home. 

George had arrived back at their house and set everything he got down in the kitchen. He left the box with the hammock in his car while he distracted Dream. 

“Hey honey.” George said and kissed Dream. 

Dream kissed back and wrapped his arms around George’s waist. George pulled away and stared into Dream’s eyes for a second. 

“I’m gonna go into the backyard.” George said with a smile. 

“Why?” Dream asked. 

“I just need fresh air to think about something.” George said with a shrug. 

Dream’s face was washed over by a little twinge of concern. “Are you okay? Whenever you do that, something is bothering you.” 

“Nothings wrong, I’m just kind of overwhelmed with all the moving and I just need a breather.” George said with a smile. 

“Oh, I can put the groceries and things away if you want me to.” Dream said and smiled back. 

“I can do it, I won’t be long outside.” George replied with. 

“Oh, okay.” Dream said and kissed George again. George pulled away and walked outside. He walked around the back to his car and got the box with the hammock out. He walked back to the backyard and started assembling the hammock. 

About 45 minutes later, George was finally done with setting it up. He walked back in the house and Dream saw that he was slightly sweaty. 

“Did you run around the yard?” Dream asked with a small chuckle. 

George giggled and said, “No, but I have a surprise for you.” 

“A surprise?” Dream asked and raised an eyebrow. 

George nodded and grabbed Dream’s hand. He ushered him to the door to the backyard. 

“Close your eyes.” George said with a smile and saw Dream shut his eyes. He then ushered Dream to where the hammock hung from the 2 green trees in the back of the yard. He stopped and told Dream to open his eyes. Dream opened his eyes and saw the hammock. He let out a soft gasp and turned to George. 

“Is this what you were doing?” Dream asked. 

George nodded. “Do you like it?” He asked. 

Dream smiled and brought the smaller male into his arms. “I love it.” 

George hugged him back and the 2 had a moment. They pulled away as George ushered Dream to go lay down in it. Dream sat down and laid back and George was close to follow. They cuddled up to each other as they thought about the future that was ahead of them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dream and George were sitting at the dining room table. The air was very tense and they hadn’t spoken to each other. George was stressed out to the point where he would snap at any moment and Dream was pissed that he has been like this for the past couple of days. Dream didn’t like how George would take it out on him. He understood that George was going through a rough time but he didn’t want George screaming at him. 

“George, what's wrong. Why have you been like this?” Dream asked. His tone was harsher than he wanted it to be. 

“Nothing, leave me alone.” George snapped back. He got up and walked over to the counter to wash off his dishes. 

“I’m worried about you George.” Dream said. 

“Why?” 

“Because you aren’t ever like this. Whenever you’re stressed you go find the cats and snuggle with them or you talk to me.” Dream said. 

“What? Do you expect me to open up to you whenever something is bothering me?” George asked, his voice raising a bit. 

“Yes!” Dream said. “I don’t expect it but I hope you  _ trust  _ me enough to come to me.” Dream said. 

“Oh so now it's all about me not trusting you.” George yelled 

“No that's not what this is about.” Dream yelled back. 

“Then what is it all about?” 

“I’m worried about you!” 

“Why are you worried about me? Do you not think I can take care of myself? I’m 24 Dream, I’m not some teenager!” George yelled. 

“It’s not about that! When you shut yourself off I’m going to worry!” Dream said. 

“Whatever. I’m taking a walk.” George said and started walking out the door. Dream realized that it would most likely be the best option to allow George to calm down. He also needed to take a few to cool himself down. He sat on the couch and went silent. 

**Few hours later:**

It had been about an hour and a half since Dream last saw George and he got kind of worried. He didn’t know where he went or if he was ever coming back. He got up and checked around the house just in case he came from a different entrance and Dream didn’t realize. When George was nowhere to be found, Dream tried to call his phone. He didn’t pick up. He walked back into the kitchen and tried to call George’s phone again. He saw something in their hammock moving. He then saw a bit of brown hair poking out and realized what it was.

“George?” Dream said and started to make his way outside. He grabbed a jacket and ran outside. He walked towards the hammock to see George with his back turned and was softly sobbing. Dream felt horrible for starting a fight. He slowly laid down behind George and wrapped his arms around his waist. He softly kissed the back of his neck and shoulder. 

“I’m sorry baby.” Dream said softly. He felt George sob a little harder. Dream slowly turned George around to face him. “Don’t cry my love.” 

“I’m sorry.” George said. 

“Don’t be sorry. It was my fault. I should’ve seen how upset you were and I should’ve done more instead of making it about me.” Dream said and started tearing up. He started to rub George’s back. 

George pulled away and said, “I was just stressed about everything going on like youtube and us moving. I just couldn’t handle it I guess.” 

"I get that. It has been a pretty stressed out couple of weeks.” Dream said. “Let's do this. How about we take a small break from youtube? Our fans will understand.” 

“We need that.” George said with a giggle. 

“Yeah.” Dream giggled. 

He felt George shiver a bit and said,

“Let’s get inside. It’s getting pretty cold out here.” 

George nodded and got up. They headed back to the house and entered the side door. Dream took off his coat and ushered George over to the couch. He gave him a forehead kiss as he made his way to their room to grab something. Dream returned and had one of his hoodies in one hand and a blanket in the other. He gave George the hoodie and he put it on. Dream then sat down and covered them up. George snuggled up to him and gave him a small neck kiss. He then started to doze off. Dream looked down to see George asleep on his shoulder as he picked him up and carried to their room. He set him down and cuddled up to him. He soon fell asleep not too long after. Well, I guess getting the hammock was a really good idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! Fun fact, I got this idea when I was half asleep at 1 am haha. I hope you all have a good day and I shall see you in the next story!


	37. My Pronouns

I just realized that after 30+ chapters, I have yet to say my pronouns- 

I apologize for that, that was a simple forgetfulness on my behalf so here we go!

I go by she/they pronouns!

You can call me either or, I really don't have a preference!

Anyways, just a question.

Would y'all be interested in a Q&A?

If so, just drop some questions!

A new chapter shall be out pretty soon so I shall see you guys in the next story!


	38. Homophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream went out on a date and had to deal with someone who had an issue with their relationship. (Based on a request from Spinchage, I hope you like it!)

**TW:**

**HOMOPHOBIC ACTIONS**

**PHYSICAL FIGHTING**

**MENTION OF BLOOD**

Dream and George had gone out on a date they had planned a little bit ago. By a little big I mean 2 hours ago. It was a very boring day for both of them. They had finished up all their recordings for the day which left them to do nothing. They were watching movies, but that soon got boring. They realized that it had been awhile since they had last had a date, so they planned to go out for dinner. They decided to go to their favorite place to eat when they went out. It was a few blocks down the road and close to downtown. They got ready and headed out. 

The drive was no more than 20 minutes. The whole time they were just taking in the scenery from around them. Dream was less focused because he was driving, but George was zoned out taking in the beauty. He knew this route like the back of his hand. When they drove this route, they had a very exciting night ahead of them. Even if it's just them passing by the restaurant, he still gets so happy seeing that light up sign on the side of the building. The car pulled into the parking lot and Dream parked the car. He got out and ran to George’s side to let him out. Dream opened George’s door and offered him his hand. George raised an eyebrow and took his hand. 

“What a gentleman.” George giggled, giving Dream a kiss. 

“Couldn’t let an angel stay in the car the whole night now could I?” Dream said. 

George blushed at that statement. He rolled his eyes and started walking. Dream followed him and grabbed his hand. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand. They sat down at a table and started to do normal date things (idk what people do on dates, i’ve never been on one-). Everything was going fine except for the man who sat behind George at the next table. Dream could see him giving them dirty looks from the other side of the table. Every time George would reach for Dream’s hand or either of them would flirt or give a small peck on each other’s cheek, the man would scoff and look at them weirdly. Dream decided to pay no mind to it and just enjoy his date. 

They finished up their date, paid the bill and headed to the car. While they were walking to the car, George saw the man who was sitting behind them walking towards them. He was yelling at them to stop before they got in the car. He had a very harsh tone of voice which made both of them flinch a bit. 

“Oi, I’ve got a bone to pick with you two.” The man spat out. 

“And that is?” Dream asked. 

“Why are y’all just flaunting the fact you two are gay in public? It makes others uncomfortable.” the man said. 

“If it makes people uncomfortable, then that's their issue.” George chimed in. “We’re just on a date like anyone else in that restaurant was. We’re not bothering anyone.” 

“Well I had children at my table and if they would see you two they would think it’s okay.” The man started raising his voice slightly. 

“Don’t yell at my boyfriend.” Dream said sternly. 

“You really love him? I mean look at him. He dresses like a female, you might as well just date a girl.” The man yelled. 

“What do you mean dresses like a female?” Dream asked. 

“He’s wearing a skirt. That’s for women, not men.” 

“Since when did clothing have gender?” George asked. 

“A man shouldn’t dress like a female.”

Dream looked over to George to see him having a very sad face. He seemed defeated and almost ashamed. 

“Listen here asshole. My boyfriend wasn’t bothering you at all. Neither of us were. I don’t know what your issue was, but you can take your homophobic ass and go sit back down with your family.” Dream yelled. 

The man responded by slapping George right across his face. His wedding ring had nicked George’s face which resulted in it starting to bleed. 

“Yell at me again and my hand will be closed.” The man threatened. Dream didn’t hesitate before swinging on the man. He kicked him and threw him on the ground. He heard George start yelling for him to stop as the man got up and punched Dream back. Dream’s nose started to bleed and a small purple ring began to form at his eye. The 2 men started going at it while George kept yelling in the background. Eventually, George managed to peel Dream off of the man and get him into the passenger seat of the car. George followed by hopping in the driver’s seat and driving away, flicking the man off in the process. He started the route to go home. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” George asked. 

“What do you mean? He slapped you George, no asshole is treating my George like that.” Dream spat back. 

“So you get into a full fist fight with him?!? He could’ve called the cops and you would’ve been arrested.” Dream fought back. 

“But he also instigated it. He would’ve gotten arrested too.” 

“Dream! We’re gay, they would have _never_ taken our side.” 

Dream was shocked at those words. 

“Don’t ever say that. That man was an asshole. People with common sense would have seen the issues despite the fact we’re gay.” Dream said softly. George fell silent. Dream hated how much the man’s words had affected him. 

They pulled up to the house and George went to get supplies to clean Dream up. Dream sat on the couch and waited for George to return. George soon walked into the room after a few seconds with their first aid kit. He sat down next to Dream and got to work. He poured rubbing alcohol on the cuts and cleaned the gashes on his face. He cleaned up Dream’s bloody nose and bandaged up the last cut. Dream sat back on the couch as George left the room. This time he was gone for a handful of minutes before Dream got kind of worried where he went. Before he was going to go upstairs and look for him, George walked in the room. He had completely taken off the skirt he was wearing and replaced it with sweatpants. Dream frowned. If it was any other day, he would’ve shrugged it off. But after what the man said today, he knew why George took off his skirt. 

George’s face was slightly tear-stained as he approached Dream to sit on the couch. Dream could see where George tried to wipe it off but to no avail it didn’t work. 

“Oh baby….” Dream said as George sat down. He pulled George into his lap and embraced him tightly. “You looked very pretty in that skirt. That man was talking nonsense.” 

“Why did you get in a fight because of me? You could’ve gotten seriously hurt…” George asked. 

“Because I love you and no one, absolutely no one will _ever_ talk to you like that. Don’t be ashamed of who you are. People are going to be assholes but the choice is if you ignore them or you shake them off.” Dream whispered, now tearing up a bit. George pulled away from Dream’s neck and smiled. 

“I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” George admitted. 

“And you’ll have me for the rest of your life.” Dream smiled. George smiled back and brought Dream into a kiss. Dream kissed back instantly and felt George melt into him. A few moments later, they pulled away. 

“I’m not ashamed of who I am, Dream.” George said confidently.

Dream let some tears run down his face as he saw George’s face light up with joy. 

“I’m so happy to hear that.” Dream said. George wiped some tears off of his face and kissed him one last time.   
  


People are going to be assholes in life, it's just inevitable, but Dream and George weren’t ashamed of their love. It was what brought a light into the darkness they felt. So I end this story with a message.

**_Never be ashamed of who you are._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I apologize for parts of this story being serious, I was in a very weird mood today to say the least. I will probably take this request idea and make a more light hearted version tomorrow! I love you all and I shall see you in the next story!


	39. Kitchen Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George had a bad memory about a past relationship

**TW:  
  
ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS**

**KNIFE MENTION**

**FAINTING**

Dream could sense that George was in a very timid mood. Every time Dream would talk to him out of nowhere or tried to give him a hug, he would flinch and he would hitch a breath. Dream didn’t understand what happened. 

He walked into the living room and saw George sitting on the couch. He had his knees up to his chest and he seemed deep in thought. Dream slowly walked towards him as he softly said,

“George?” 

George snapped out of his zone and looked at Dream. 

“Hi baby.” He said softly. Dream walked next to the couch and sat down. George scooted over and cuddled up to Dream. He started to run his fingers through Dream’s blonde hair while Dream looked at him and asked,

“How are you?” 

George looked up. “I’m okay, why?” 

“Well, you’ve been decently spacey and you’ve been flinching whenever I try to talk to you.” Dream said softly. 

George tensed up. “What do you mean?” George asked, he sounded more harsh then what he intended to sound. 

“Well, I’ll call your name or try to touch you, you flinch. I’m just worried a bit.” Dream said. 

“Oh… I’m sorry.” George said.

“Don’t apologize, I was just worried that's all.” Dream said with a smile.

“I guess I just keep zoning out.” George said and smiled back. 

“Alright, but if there’s anything bothering you, you know you can come to me.” Dream said and ran his fingers through George’s hair. 

“I know.” George said with a smile. 

They sat there for a few moments before Dream spoke up. 

“I have to head to the store, we need some toothpaste and things like that.” 

“Mkay.” George hummed. 

“Do you wanna come with?” Dream asked. 

George thought about it for a second. “I need to finish up some editing on videos, so i’ll pass this time.” 

“Alright.” Dream said and got up. He put his shoes on and grabbed his keys. He walked over and kissed George softly and walked out the door. George smiled at him and went to go to his office. 

\-----

George had been editing videos for about 20 minutes before he realized that he needed to do dishes. He decided that the videos can wait since they were decently on schedule with their posting, so he went to the kitchen and started to do dishes. 

**SENSITIVE TOPICS AHEAD:**

He was half way done with the dishes. He was washing off a plate and then grabbed a knife and started to clean it. He nicked himself so he set the knife down. (It was a butter knife to be clear). He looked down at the reddened part of his finger and started to stare at it. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

_ “Leave me and these cuts will go deeper in my arm.” _

He knew that voice that just rang in his head. His ex-partner. He also knew exactly what the context of the conversation was. George was sick and tired of the mental abuse that he had endured with his ex-partner, so he decided that he was going to pack his stuff up and leave. His partner didn’t like that. They threatened to make scars in their arms if George left them and tried to manipulate him into staying. They only wanted George for intercourse. They never loved him for himself. George had finally gotten away from their abusive state and they eventually got arrested. George eventually found Dream and they were history. George never wanted to tell Dream in fear that he would blame George for what happened to him.

George snapped out of it and looked around the room. He saw his and Dream’s kitchen and calmed down a bit, but he looked in the kitchen to see his ex-partner sitting on the couch. George panicked and grabbed onto the wall. His face paled as they spoke,

_ “Oh George, you seem to remember me. You shouldn’t have left me.” _

George shook his head as he tried to run back into the kitchen, but when he turned around they were there. 

_ “You useless piece of shit, try to run away now and see what happens.”  _

“Please… no…” George begged and tried to back up away from them. 

They pushed George against the table and threw a stack of paper on him. 

_ “Useless”  _ was all they said before knocking George out. 

George snapped back into reality and looked around. He started hyperventilating. He soon saw the room start spinning and fell to the floor. He soon started losing consciousness and soon passed out.

\----

Dream had parked his car and carried in the few bags he had. He walked in the door and set down the bags in the living room (yes, the living room.). He had called out for George, but got no response. He walked to his office to see him missing. He then walked to their room and saw that he wasn’t there either. He was confused so he just assumed he was in the backyard. He grabbed the bags and started to walk into the kitchen. He turned the corner to see George on the floor unconscious. He threw the bags on the floor and knelt next to George.

“GEORGE?!?!” He softly grabbed his head and put George’s head in his lap so he was at least somewhat comfortable. Dream then started to shake him, begging him to wake up.

“George! Please, please wake up!” 

He realized that George wasn’t waking up so he picked him up and carried George to their room. Dream set George down in the bed and got a rag and bowl of water. He set it on the bedside table and wet the rag (that wording scares me slightly). He softly draped the rag across George’s forehead as he tried to make George as comfortable as he could make him. Dream pulled his chair next to the bed and made sure the rag stayed on George’s forehead. He then grabbed George’s hand softly as he said,

“Please wake up…” 

As if George heard him, his eyes started to flutter open. Dream perked up in his chair as George looked around the room as if he was scared. His eyes were flying all around the room until he finally landed his gaze on Dream. George flung himself on Dream and started to sob. Dream wrapped his arms around George and started to softly rub his back. 

“What happened?” Dream asked, concern was still lacing his voice. 

“Don’t let them get me.” George begged. 

“Let who get you?” 

George hesitated before saying “My ex.” 

Dream was confused. He had never heard about any of George’s exes.

“What do you mean your ex?” Dream asked. 

George started shaking crazily and his breath sped up. 

“Hey hey hey, look at me.” Dream said. George looked up and sat in Dream’s lap, straddling him. “Take deep breaths and focus on my voice okay?” 

George felt his chest going up and down slowly as he started to take deep breaths. He saw Dream’s mouth moving, but he didn’t hear anything coming out of it. He soon calmed down enough to hear what he was saying. 

“Nothing is going to hurt you, I’m right here baby.” Dream said softly. George nodded to signal that he was hearing Dream clearly. Dream brought him into a tight hug. George hugged back and started to explain what happened. 

“My ex was emotionally abusive. They tried to get me to stay with them so we could continue having sex. They would cut themselves whenever I tried to leave them. I was doing dishes and I accidentally nicked myself on a butter knife and the small pain reminded me of them.” George said and started sobbing. 

Dream didn’t know what to say. He had never heard about this ex. He felt mad at himself for not bothering earlier today to see what was wrong. He was more pissed at the fact the ex had the audacity to do this shit to George. He didn’t deserve any of that. 

“They can’t hurt you anymore.” Dream said softly. 

“What if they get out of prison?” George sobbed. 

“Then they’ll answer to me if they come after you. No one will ever hurt you in that way again. Actually, no one will ever hurt you. Ever.” Dream said reassuringly.    
  


“I’m sorry.” 

“No. Don’t say sorry. You didn’t do any of this on purpose. Why didn’t you trust me to tell me all of this? You know I would’ve helped you…” Dream said. 

“I didn’t want you to blame me for their actions. Please don’t be mad!”

“I would never blame you for going through that. I’m not mad, I was just curious I promise.” Dream said. 

“If there is anything you need, tell me. I want to help you in any way possible.” 

“Thank you…” George said and snuggled into Dream.

“I love you.” Dream whispers. 

“I love you too.” George said. 

George had to take a couple of days to recover from that day. Every time he closed his eyes he would see his ex, but now that Dream knows it was more bearable. George had a lot of obstacles trying to recover from the past he had with his ex, but with Dream there made it all so much more easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed today's story. Another serious tone story, but there will be a more lighthearted one on its way soon! Part 2 of "We're just friend" (angst version not the fluff) will be coming soon! I hope you have a great day and I shall see you in the next story!


	40. Stop the Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to "Friends you say?". The aftermath of when George drove away. (Thank you so much for suggesting this Im_lonely_lol!)

**TW:**

**VERBAL FIGHTING**

About 2 weeks have passed since George and Dream had their fight in the parking lot. They hadn’t talked to each other since then and they won’t even be in the same room as each other. They had practically broken up. Their friends had realized the distance that had been put between the two men and they wanted to fix it. They all couldn’t hang out together without it being tense or Dream and George practically being at each other’s throats. It was in the midst of summer break which resulted in them having more than enough time to at least understand the issue. 

\------

Everyone was at Bad’s house for the weekend. They were planning this hangout/sleepover for forever but they never got around to it. They decided that this was the best time to do it. Unfortunately, George and Dream were going to be in the same room. Fortunately, George had come to Sapnap and Bad and promised that he would try to act as friendly as he could. George wanted to be the bigger person and attempt to have a good time. He also didn’t want his friends to get more suspicious of him and Dream’s friendship (as well as their hidden relationship) being over. Sapnap and Bad decided to believe George and stop fussing over their situation. It wasn’t their business and they shouldn’t get involved. 

Everything was going fine. Everyone was having fun, George kept his promise of being civil, and overall they all just celebrated school finally being out. 

“We’re going to miss you at school Bad.” Dream said. 

“Yeah it just won’t be the same!” Ant added on. 

Bad was the only one who had graduated so far. Dream and George were going to be soon to follow, then Ant, then Sapnap. 

“Yeah I’m going to miss the simplicity of seeing you weirdos at school everyday.” Bad said and laughed. “I’ll come visit sometimes, besides I live alone. Y’all can come over whenever!” 

“Yeah!” Sapnap said. 

“Where do you all plan to live after school?” Ant asked.

“I dunno. I’ll probably just live on campus.” Sapnap said. “George, Dream? What do y’all have planned?” 

George tensed up and Dream looked over at him sheepishly. They had planned to move in together after high school, but now it's not exactly their plan now. George looked back up and just shrugged. 

The other men looked at each other then back to Dream and George. They had an inkling of an idea that they never had just a platonic relationship and now they had to question it. 

“What has been going on with you two?” Sapnap asked. 

“What do you mean?” Dream asked. 

“Well you guys just randomly started acting weird towards each other.” Bad chimed in.

“Yeah, y’all don’t joke around or even talk to each other anymore.” Ant said and thought about something for a second. “Was it the joke about y’all dating that made it awkward?” 

George tensed up again. 

“No, we specified that nothing happened.” Dream said.

“Oh stop lying!” George yelled. 

“What?!” Dream yelled back. 

“It’s just like I said! You were ashamed of me!” George yelled back. 

The 2 men just started arguing with each other about who was right. The other guys on the couch near them looked at each other weirdly. 

“Ashamed?” Sapnap mouthed at them. 

“Were they dating?” Ant mouthed back. 

Bad and Sapnap shrugged. 

“Ask them” Bad mouthed. 

“Y’all.” Sapnap said. Dream and George didn’t hear him, they were too loud. 

“Y’ALL” Sapnap yelled. They stopped and looked at him. “What the hell is wrong with you two?!” 

“It’s none of your business!” Dream yelled. 

“It is their business! You’re just too much of a pussy to admit it!” 

“ADMIT WHAT?!” They all yelled at the same time. They were sick of the fighting and the riddles George kept throwing at them. 

“That me and Dream dated!” George yelled back and looked at Dream. Dream looked at him weirdly. “Yeah I finally said it! We were dating, but Dream was ashamed to admit it. I confronted him about it and we broke up.” George said, he started tearing up and trailing off at the end. Everyone went silent. They realized that he was crying. George never cried. He always was strong and put together, he would rather die than let his friends see him cry. This was the first time Dream saw George get upset about their breakup. Half of his issue was that he thought George just didn’t care about the fact they broke up. 

“I’m sorry guys.” George sobbed out and grabbed his jacket. “Maybe we can try this hang out again.” He started to walk out the door. Dream wanted to talk to him so he grabbed his wrist softly, but George pulled away. Dream looked at the others and they beckoned at him to go catch George before he drove away. He grabbed his jacket and ran outside. 

“George…. George please, wait!” Dream said. He ran up to him and grabbed his wrist softly. George turned around and faced him. 

“I’m sorry…” George said. 

“Don’t say sorry.” 

“No Dream I am going to say sorry! None of this would have ever happened if I had just shut my mouth and sucked it up. You weren’t comfortable with telling our friends and I should’ve respected that. Instead I was selfish and only thought about my feelings.” George sobbed. 

“Baby- George. You weren’t being selfish I promise. I get where you were coming from. I was scared that I was going to lose my role as “popular” I guess.” 

“And I’m not worth losing all of that am I?” George asked. 

“Don't say that! I was the selfish one. I would drop everything in the world to just be with you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. Some high school cliche will never ruin us again.” Dream said and started tearing up. 

“I love you” George whispered. 

“I love you too.” Dream said back. They came together into a passionate kiss. After weeks of not having each other, they were so happy to finally be together. They pulled apart so Dream could say,

“Be my boyfriend again?” 

George smiled. “I always was.” 

Dream smiled back and they pulled each other into a kiss again. 

“Maybe we should go back inside. We may need to do some explaining.” George said. Dream nodded and grabbed George’s hand. They made their way inside hand in hand. 

They walked into the house and saw everyone smirking. 

“What?” Dream asked and started laughing. 

“Y’all were watching through the window, weren’t you?” George said. 

They nodded. 

“Well we looked away when y’all started making out, we’re not that weird.” Sapnap said. 

They both giggled. “I guess we have some explaining to do.” 

“We get the main picture, let's have some fun tonight!” Bad exclaimed. 

Everyone agreed. It had been a long and dramatic couple of weeks and everyone was ready to put it in the past and have fun. The rest of the time, they laughed and chatted about just whatever came to their minds. It was about time for everyone to head out. Ant and Sapnap made their ways to their cars while Dream and George chatted in the driveway for a second. 

“Would you maybe want to come over?” Dream asked. George nodded. They both got into their cars and made their way to Dream’s house. 

George pulled in the driveway and got out. Dream greeted him and they walked inside. They sat down on the couch and George sat in Dream’s lap. 

“I love you.” George said. 

“I love you more.” 

“Not possible.” They both giggled. 

“There’s no more hiding.” Dream says with a smile. 

“Nope.” George shook his head and smiled back. 

George leaned into Dream and snuggled him. They snuggled into each other as they started to doze off slightly. 

“Dream?” George said out of the blue. 

“Hm?” Dream hummed.

“I want to marry you one day.” 

Dream smiled. “One day.” He kissed George’s forehead and dozed off with George in his lap and them finally feeling the warmth of each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 40 CHAPTERS POGGG! Anyways I apologize for the ending being a little lazy, I got a tad distracted! I hope you all have a good day and I shall see you in the next story!


	41. Seeing Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally meets Dream in person after 2 years of Dream being in the Prison.

**TW:**

**DEREALIZATION**

**NIGHTMARES**

**DEPICTIONS OF PANIC ATTACK**

**A Few Months Before:**

Today was the day. George was finally going to get to see Dream after almost 2 years of him being in the Prison. He honestly didn’t know how to feel. He felt scared while happy at the same time. Most of the fear was going to see him scarred up and bruised. He had agreed to meet up with Sapnap in front of the Prison where they were going to meet Sam and Dream. At first, they weren’t going to let Dream out even though he had changed. Everyone finally agreed that if Sam was to walk him out and Sapnap and George make sure he doesn’t get in any trouble, he would be fine. Dream was basically on patrol, but he felt as if it was better than being in that lonely cell. Dream thought of it being on the bright side where he would get to spend more time with his boyfriend and bestfriend. 

Sam walked into his cell and waited for the lava to drain and the netherite barrier to drop. He then offered Dream a hand and pulled him up. They both got on the moving pathway and were heading out. 

“Remember, any funny business and you’re back in there.” Sam said. 

“I know.” Dream said.

They walked through all of the obstacles one needed to go through to get to the main cell. Dream was progressively getting more and more nervous. He didn’t know how his friends would react to him being out. He didn’t know if they would walk away, be harsh, or if they would be happy. The unknowing was unsettling. 

Eventually, the 2 men arrived at the nether portal to the way out. Dream started at the wall as Sam went to go flick the lever to open the portal. He walked up next to Dream and asked,

“Ready?” 

Dream nodded and they stepped through. They arrived at the nether base and stepped through the second portal. They walked out into the pathway leading up to the prison. Dream’s eyes hurt from the sunlight, but when his eyes adjusted, he saw 2 figures in the distance. One had a bandana whipping in the wind and the other had glasses on top of his head. He paused for a second and smiled at them. George awkwardly waved at him and Sapnap gave a quick smile back. 

Dream walked to right in front of George and Sapnap and they all just awkwardly stared at each other. He was looking at Sapnap and saw his eyes have turned into a dull red instead of brown. He assumed it was because of his powers. Sapnap asked what he was looking at and Dream pointed to his own eyes. 

“Oh my eyes, well Bad taught me a few things.” Sapnap said with a small laugh.

Dream stopped laughing and averted his gaze to George. George wasn’t laughing. He had a look with a mix of concern, fear, and happiness. Dream never forgot how beautiful George was. He actually carried a picture of him into his cell. No one ever knew about it because they would taunt him for it. He remembered something. 

_ “Who do you miss most, Dream?” Tommy asked. _

_ No response.  _

_ “It better not be Gogy.” Tommy teased.  _

_ “Tommy I think it's time for you to go.” Dream said.  _

_ “Dream I was playing-” _

_ “GET OUT.” Dream yelled.  _

_ Sam came to escort Tommy out of the cell and after he left, he pulled out the photo and just admired it.  _

Dream started to say something. 

“Hi baby…” Dream said. 

“Hi my love.” George said. Dream was so relieved to hear George call him that. 

“Well you guys can head home now.” Sam chimed in. 

George nodded and thanked Sam. Sapnap, George, and Dream all walked back to Dream and George’s house. 

**Present Day:**

It’s been about 9 months since Dream was released from the Prison. It took awhile for George to fully warm back up to Dream. He didn’t hug him for weeks after he got out and it took even longer to kiss him. Fortunately, life did eventually return to normal after a few months. George had gotten into a habit of checking Dream’s scars and burns just in case they ever got infected. He didn’t want Dream to suffer any more than what he had. 

One day when George was doing his normal check of Dream’s scars, Dream realized that George was off that day. He was panicked and scared and nervous. George finished changing the bandages and went into the kitchen to do the dishes. Dream followed him into the kitchen. He saw George at the sink and wrapped his arms around George’s waist. He nuzzled his nose into George’s neck and asked,

“Are you okay Georgie?’ 

“Mhm.” George hummed, he really wasn’t in the mood for talking. He tried to shrug Dream off of him. Dream got the hint and backed up. He stood behind George until he finally turned around. He gave Dream a small smile and he smiled back. 

“I’m going to head out the garden, I’ll be back.” Dream said and started to turn around. George said, 

“What did you say?” He sounded very scared. 

“I’ll be back?” Dream said confused. 

_ Sam was pulling Dream away from George as he was crying out begging for Dream to stay.  _

_ “I’ll be back.” Dream said with a reassuring smile.  _

_ He was gone.  _

“...orge? ...eorge?! GEORGE!?!” Dream was yelling, trying to snap George out of his thoughts. 

George looked up to see Dream’s face flashing. It was flashing between present day, his scarred and bruised up face, and then the smirk he gave when he was fulfilling his promise of being evil. George threw himself away from Dream. 

“You’re not real. You’re a figment of my imagination.” George repeated over and over. 

“What? George what are you on about?” Dream asked, very concerned. 

“YOU’RE NOT HERE! YOU’RE STILL IN PRISON AND PLAYING WITH MY THOUGHTS.” George yelled. 

Dream was done playing. He smirked at him and approached George slowly. His face started to flicker again. This time it was flickering between the Dream he loved and the villain Dream. The villain Dream had his mask all bloody with a devilish smile. 

“You’re right.” Dream’s voice was echoey. “I’m not real.” He said and disappeared. George was alone again. 

\----------

George shoved himself out of bed. He looked around to see Dream next to him with a concerned face. George turned his gaze to Dream and freaked out again.

“Hey hey hey! It’s okay!” Dream reassured. George calmed down and put a hand on Dream’s cheek. 

“Are you real, or am I dreaming?” George asked, he sounded out of breath. 

Dream put his hand on George’s and nodded. George flung himself onto Dream and hugged him tight. 

“What happened?” 

George shook his head. 

“You don’t have to talk about it, just know that I’m here. Listen to my breath and try to match it, okay?” 

George nodded. 

He eventually calmed down and they laid down again. 

“I was so scared when they took you.” George admitted. 

“Don’t think about that, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Dream said. He tried not to think about it either.

“I love you. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” George said. 

“Don’t be sorry! You have absolutely nothing to apologize for.” Dream said. 

“I should’ve been there for you, maybe you would have gone on a better path.” 

“Don’t. Don’t blame yourself for my actions. I was an absolute idiot and there was nothing you could’ve done about it. I was too far gone, but I will tell you something. You were the one who brought me to realize my mistakes. I knew how much I hurt everyone and how I hurt you and for that I will never make those same mistakes again. I brought a photo of you into my cell and I looked at it whenever I wanted to hurt someone or revert to my old ways. You didn’t cause my issues, you saved me from them.” Dream said and started crying. 

“I love you.” George sobbed out. 

Dream was caught off guard. This was the first time George had said those 3 words since they had reunited. 

“I love you too.” Dream whispered back.

“I’m never leaving your side and I will never abandon you. We will never be separated again.” George said. 

They both were crying tears of happiness and relief. 

Ever since that night, George and Dream were inseparable. George helped Dream through his recovery from everything and Dream helped George whenever he was scared of losing Dream. After 2 long years, they were finally together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! I have a lot of new ideas in mind and I'm so excited to share them with you guys! I hope you all have a good day and I shall see you in the next story!


	42. My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

**TW:**

**DEATH OF CHARACTER**

**MENTION OF WEAPONS AND BLOOD**

Dream and George had met on a very sunny day. George had ran away from his old home and stumbled upon Dream. Dream was in the process of the land we now know as the Dream SMP. They hit it off instantly and became best friends. Over the course of time, the SMP had grown to become a wonderful nation. They had met many new friends over time but they soon met someone named Sapnap. The 3 of them became the Dream Team and were inseparable. 

After almost 2 years of knowing each other, George had realized that he had developed feelings for Dream. Every time Dream would crack an “I love you” joke, he would get butterflies and blush. He would always refuse to say it back because he was too scared of refusal, but one day Sapnap hyped him up enough to confess.

“Dude come on, if you don’t tell him someone else will snatch him up.” Sapnap whined.

“If he doesn’t like me Sapnap, our friendship will be over.” George said. 

“Dude are you blind? That man is deeply in love with you.” 

“Wait, seriously?” 

“YES?! ARE YOU BLIND?!?” 

“Well, i’m colourblind, does that count?” 

“Shut up. Now go get your man!” Sapnap pushed George out the door and George went to go find Dream. 

He stumbled upon Dream in a flower field. It was a very sunny day, just like the day they had met those few years ago. 

“Dream?” George asked. 

Dream seemed to jump, he must have not been expecting anyone to be here. 

“George, you scared me.”

“Sorry!” 

“It’s fine. What’s up?” Dream asked.

“Well, I wanted to come find you. I just wanted to spend time with you.” George said nervously. 

Dream cocked an eyebrow. 

“Unless you want to be alone, then I can leave.” George said quickly and started to walk away.

“No no it's fine. I would love to spend time with you!” Dream said and scooted over to make room for George to sit next to him. George walked over and sat down next to him. The flowers surrounding them were gorgeous. He was a little upset that he couldn’t see them, but he tried to pay no mind to that.

“Is anything on your mind?” Dream asked. 

“What? No? Why would there be something on my mind?” George asked.

“Well, you are only spacey and want to actually hang out with me when something’s on your mind.” Dream laughed.

“Not true! I love spending time with you!” George said, getting a tad defensive. 

“I was kidding George.” Dream said laughing. 

“Oh… sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine.” Dream said with a smile. He brought George into a hug and George rested his head on Dream’s shoulder. George was blushing like a maniac and he looked up to see Dream blushing just as red as him. They sat like that for a handful of minutes before George spoke up.

“Y’know, this is a pretty weird friendship to say the least.” 

“What do you mean?” Dream asked. 

“Well, friends don’t normally snuggle up in a flower field.” 

“What are you saying?” 

George gulped and thought out his next words. “Well. I don’t exactly know how to say it. I like you Dream as more as a friend.” George finished and immediately regretted it when Dream didn’t say anything, he just stared at George with a blank expression. 

“I’m so sorry Dream, I was stepping way out of my boundaries. I’ll leave-” George said and started to get up, but Dream pulled him back down. 

“I like you too George. Y’know, as more than a friend.” Dream said and smiled. 

George let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He started to laugh a bit and Dream joined in with him. It wasn’t a “this is all a joke” laugh it was more of a “finally this is happening” kind of laughter. 

They soon stopped laughing and they snuggled back into one another, instead this time they were laying down instead of sitting up. George was snuggled up into Dream’s chest while Dream rested his chin on top of George’s head. 

“So what are we?” Dream asked out of nowhere. 

“Whatever you want us to be.” George said. 

“I’d like to be boyfriends.” Dream said with a smile. 

George relaxed a bit more. “Boyfriends. I like that.” He smiled. 

They both snuggled up into each other and dozed off. 

\---------

George was the first to wake up in the morning. It was close to sunrise when he awoke. He was very cold, but he was startled by the presence of another person. The memories of last night came flooding back in and he smiled. He tried not to wake Dream up as he snuggled up into him to get any warmth he could get. To no avail, Dream woke up. 

“Sorry Dream, I was just cold.” George smiled. 

“No it’s fine, I was half awake already.” Dream smiled back. 

“Oh, okay.” George said and looked around. He saw that the sun was rising, so he sat up. Dream was confused on why he sat up, so he sat up right next to him. He then realized what George was looking at. He looked over to George and saw him astounded. 

“Pretty isn’t it?” 

George nodded. 

Dream wrapped an arm around George’s waist and pulled him close. The sun was close to fully rising and slivers of sunshine had seeped from the horizon. Some rays fell onto Dream’s face which made his face glow. George looked over to see Dream and blushed. Dream looked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

“What are you looking at?” Dream asked. 

“The sun looks nice on you.” George said with a smile

Dream blushed at the compliment. “Thank you.” 

George nodded. 

“Well I suggest we head home, it's chilly and we don’t want to get sick.” 

George agreed with him and got up. 

“Do you maybe want to come over to my house?” George asked. (I had George ask because we all know Dream doesn’t have a house /j)

Dream nodded and they made their way to George’s house. 

They arrived at George’s house and George ran up to go get changed. The grass they were sleeping on was a tad damp so his clothes were wet. He ran back downstairs to see Dream sitting on the couch with his hoodie taken off. He was sitting there in his t-shirt and invited George to come sit with him. George walked over and snuggled up with him. George grabbed a blanket to cover them up with. He draped it across them both and they both started to doze off again. George looked up at Dream and thought

_ “My Sunshine.”  _

He then dozed off. 

\---------

Yelling was heard all around them. Swords were clashing and explosions were going off. L’manburg was trying to declare independence from the Dream SMP which resulted in a war. Dream, Sapnap, and George had given L’manburg many opportunities to give up, but they never did. That’s when the fighting began. Blood was shed, people were injured. 

Dream, Sapnap and George had made a plan to invade L’manburg silently and steal the book of independence. Without that, L’manburg wouldn’t be free from the SMP. They had planned to split up into the small tunnels in the walls that separated the SMP from L’manburg. George went to the left, Sapnap went to the center, and Dream went to the right. The plan was going smoothly until they all ran into a dead end. They all had gathered up together at the dead end and were confused. George had the idea to mine out so they could be in the center of L’manburg, so they went through with that plan. 

They exited out the walls to see no one in the L’manburg. Not a single person was there. It was all very suspicious. 

“Grab the book and run. This is too easy.” Dream whispered. George ran up to Dream and gave him a kiss. 

“I love you.” 

Dream smiled. “I love you too. See you soon.” 

_ If only he had kept that promise.  _

Now, I’m not going to bore you with the pathetic details of the war. It's just like everyone suspected, L’manburg was indeed there. You may think that this was a story that everyone has told you, but it was never meant to be what happened here.

“We have you surrounded! Surrender or we will hurt you!” Tommy yelled. 

“We’ll never surrender to the likes of you.” Sapnap threatened. 

“Oh will you?” Wilbur chimed in. 

Fundy came up from behind George and grabbed him, holding a sword to his throat. 

“Now will you?” Wilbur asked. 

“GEORGE!” Sapnap screamed but someone came from behind him and clamped a hand around his mouth, Tubbo. 

Dream spun around back to Wilbur and said, “let them go.” 

“Or else what.” Wilbur threatened. 

“Or else I’ll take away the deal we made before all of this shit happened.” 

Wilbur seemed scared for a second. 

“Gotcha there, now give me my friends-”

“Oh Dream you pathetic man. How can a deal be taken away when the man who made the deal is dead?” Wilbur asked. 

Dream looked confused, but soon understood when he felt a sword run through him. He turned around and saw Tommy holding the sword in his hands. 

“DREAM!” George said, trying to break loose from Fundy's grip. 

“We won Wilbur!” Fundy cheered. 

George elbowed Fundy in the stomach and kicked him. He broke loose and ran over to Dream. He fell to the floor and cradled Dream in his arms and brought him onto his lap. 

“Dream talk to me.” George begged. “Dream it’s gonna be okay! I promise!”

No response. 

“Dream. No do NOT die on me, talk to me!” 

“George?” Dream asked. 

“Dream! It’s going to be okay I promise.” George said and looked around for his bag. It contained regen potions. 

“George, it's okay.” Dream said weakly.

“No. Don’t give up. We can still save you!” George said and started sobbing. 

“George. Let me go.” Dream said and grabbed George’s hand. 

“I can’t live without you. I just can’t.” George sobbed. 

“You’ll never have to live without me. I’ll always be in your heart.” Dream said and smiled. 

“Please. Don’t leave me.” George said and joined their foreheads together.

“I love you.” Dream said. 

“I love you too my sunshine…” George said. 

Dream’s hand slowly left George’s as his body went limp in George’s lap. George sobbed and held Dream close. Sapnap came over and knelt next to him. George turned and pulled Sapnap into a hug. He sobbed on his shoulder as Sapnap tried to stay strong. George looked up past Sapnap’s shoulder and saw L’manburg. He got a burst of rage flowing through him. He grabbed a sword and got up. 

“This is your dumbasses fault. I should ram my sword right through you right now. You stole my everything from me so now I will steal everything you loved. You will never be independent from the SMP anymore because guess what, this is the Dream SMP. Not L’manburg. You’re lucky I don’t shove this sword into every single one of you guys.” George yelled. 

Everyone backed up from him. No one had ever seen him like this. It was terrifying. George raised his sword, but was held back by Sapnap. 

“George! Calm down!”

****  
  


“DON’T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN SAPNAP. DREAM IS DEAD.” George yelled.

“George. Look behind you.” Sapnap said. George spun around and saw sunshine rays and from them walked a figure. 

“What the fuck-” Tommy said. 

Dream emerged from the rays and looked around. 

“What? Did y’all forget we had 3 lives?” Dream asked. 

George had to process this for a second. Dream opened his arms for George to run up and hug him in. He jumped into his arms and they embraced each other for awhile They pulled apart and George spoke,

“I’m gonna faint, I need to sit down.” He stumbled backwards a bit. 

“Woahhh take it easy honey.” Dream said and set George down so he could sit down. 

“How did I forget that we had 3 lives? Shouldn’t that be the  _ one  _ thing I remember.” George asked, still very out of breath. 

“It was a stressful situation, I get it.”

They both turned to everyone who had the same look of confusion on their faces. 

“What the hell just happened.” Tubbo said. 

“Yeah I may have forgotten to mention that to you guys, 3 lives system.” Dream laughed it off like it was a joke. 

“Well shit. I guess the war is over.” Wilbur said

“No i’m still going to murder you for taking a life of his.” George chimed in.

“Let's make a deal. You guys can keep L’manburg if you continue to follow our rules.” Sapnap suggested. 

Everyone agreed to those statements. 

“I’m going home. It’s been a long day.” George stated and started to head out. 

“Can I come with you?” Dream asked.

“Yeah sure.” George said. They both headed to the house.

They arrived at the house and they both snuggled up on the couch just like the day they got together, but this time the sun was setting instead of rising. The remaining rays of sunlight were shining upon Dream’s face once again. This time instead of just staring at Dream, he brought him into a kiss. Dream was shocked by this at first but he soon kissed back. When they pulled apart, George said,

“Don’t leave me again.” 

“I won’t. I will never leave you.” 

“I love you.” George said.

“I love you too!” Dream said.

They both snuggled up to each other and just embraced the time they have together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL, I TRIED TO KEEP DREAM DEAD I JUST COULDN'T- I CAN'T DO ANGSTTTT. I ALSO TRIED TO KEEP THE END SERIOUS BUT I WAS HYPED UP ON SOME MELATONIN. Anyways, I also didn't want to keep Dream dead because I wasn't in the right head space to write a fully sad story fjsfhahshfh. Also this is probably my longest one shot! It came in a whopping 8 pages on google docs! Anyways, I hope you all have a good day and I shall see you all in the next story!


	43. FAQ!

Hey y’all! I currently have a chapter in the making but it will take at least until tomorrow to fully post! So while we wait, I’m going to answer some questions I get asked!

**Will You Face Reveal?**

I really doubt I will just because I don’t want my face on the internet! 

**Why don’t you do smut?**

I don’t feel comfortable writing it! 

**Where do you get your ideas?**

A lot of my ideas either come from random things that pop up in my head, lore moments from the DreamSMP, or things that have actually happened to me! (For example, “Hallucinations” was actually a real situation i went through.)

**Do you have other social media’s?**

I do not!

**How many chapter do you plan writing?**

Honestly I really don’t know! I do not plan to end this book any time soon!

**What happened to the book “My Memories”**

Your guess is as good as mine. I’m kidding. I guess I got very busy with the Oneshots and Our hearts connected that I just kind of forgot about it!

**How long have you liked MCYTS?**

well, i’ve actually like MCYTS since 2011! But if we’re talking about the SMP and others, I joined the fandom around June/July!

That’s all of the questions I have! Thank you all so much for supporting and I shall see you in the next story!


	44. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of Kitchen Floor

**TW:  
  
MENTION OF ABUSE  
  
PANIC ATTACKS**

It had been about 4 months since Dream found out about George’s ex. He has been trying to help George recover from the abuse he suffered as much as he can. When things were looking good, disaster struck. George had gotten news about how his ex had been released from prison. The day he got those news was one of the worst days of his life. 

_ Flashback: _

It was a decently good day, Dream was up in his office editing videos while George was chilling on the couch watching TV. George heard his phone buzz so he picked it up. It was from one of his old friends. He was confused on why they were texting him, they haven’t talked in almost a year. 

_ “Hey can you call me?”  _ They texted. 

_ “Yeah gimme a second.”  _ He texted then got up and walked into the kitchen. He rang the phone to his old friend and they greeted him. 

(italics are the caller and the normal is George)

_ “Hey George!” _

“Hey! Long time no see huh?”

_ “Yeah it's been a second!”  _

“Yeah it has! So whats up?” 

The tone of the call changed. 

_ “Well I have some…. Bad news for you.”  _

“Oh?” George started to panic. 

_ “Well… I don’t exactly know how to say this…” _

“Take your time! I have all day I promise!”

_ “Well, Rowan got out of jail.”  _

George’s expression dropped. His knees got weak and he felt the color drain from his face. 

_ “Well, I’m gonna hang up now. I’ll see you around.”  _

The other line went dead. George stood in his spot with the phone still to his ear. He started shaking and soon dropped the phone to the floor. He fell to his knees with a thud and started sobbing. 

From the other room, Dream heard 2 loud thuds come from the kitchen so he sprinted to the room. 

“GEORGE?!” He yelled. He looked down and saw him on the floor sobbing his eyes out and panicking. He dropped down to his knees and started trying to get to George. 

“George! George look at me!” He said. 

George looked up and started repeating, 

“They’re out! They’re out! They’re gonna come and hurt me.” He was sobbing through the whole sentence. 

“Who?” Dream asked. 

“Rowan! My friend called me and said they got out of jail.” He sobbed. Dream’s expression dropped. He had heard about what this “Rowan” person had done to George. He automatically hated them for it. 

Dream moved from his knees and sat criss crossed on the floor. He reached out for George and pulled him into his lap. George buried his head into Dream’s neck and kept sobbing. Dream was rubbing his back. 

“Baby, listen to my breath and try to match it. I’ll be right here and I’m not leaving you, okay?” 

George nodded and started to attempt to match Dream’s breath. Dream was softly whispering to him. 

“No one is going to hurt you while I’m here…” 

_ End of Flashback _

It has been about 10 months since George had gotten that news. He was slowly recovering but he was still terrified about things like sudden movements or even hearing about his ex. Dream was very supportive of him and tried to help him through everything, but some days Dream had to try really hard to control his temper. He never actually wanted to lash out at George, he would never even think about it, but sometimes he had to leave the room and go to another one to calm down. He could control his anger on normal days, but today was just a very bad day. 

Today, Dream came home from the store and saw that there was laundry all over their bedroom floor. He guessed that George had forgotten to do it, but he was pissed. George hadn’t done anything around the house. He was sick and tired of being the only one who did anything.

He walked around the house trying to find George and stumbled on him in his office. He opened the door and George spun around in his chair. 

“Hey baby!” He said happily. 

“Hi. Why is the laundry not done?” Dream said in a harsh tone. 

“What do you mean?” George asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“There’s shit all over the floor in our bedroom. Why didn’t you do it?” 

“I-I guess I just forgot, I can go do it now.” 

“I’m sick and tired of you not doing anything around the house George, i’m doing everything! I’m cleaning and basically babysitting you!” 

“Excuse me?” George said and got up out of his chair. 

“It doesn’t kill you to do one thing does it?” 

“Dream I fucking forgot what the hell is wrong with you? You forget shit all the time and I don’t yell at you!” 

“But you are putting nothing into this! We bought a house together, not  _ you _ bought one and  _ I’m _ your maid!” 

George fell silent and Dream realized what he just did. He turned to the door and started walking. 

“I’m going to calm down.” 

George tried to grab Dream’s wrist softly and pull him back. 

“Dream please, let's talk about this-” 

“Don’t touch me.” Dream said and pulled away and spun around. The action made his hand fly up and George took it like he was going to hit him. George backed off and fell to the floor covering his head with his arms. He was shaking like crazy. 

Dream snapped out of his fog of rage and looked down at George. 

“George- Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Dream said hastily and slowly lowered onto the floor. 

“Please… don’t hit me. I’ll do the laundry right now” George begged. Dream was mortified at what he just did. He was horrified that George was convinced that he would hit him for not doing something. He never knew his ex had laid a hand on him. 

“George… I’m sorry.” Dream said, he was tearing up. The sight of seeing George terrified of him was a heartbreaking situation. 

“Please leave.” George said sternly. 

Dream backed off and looked at George for a second. He slowly got up from his spot and made his way to the door. 

“I-i’ll be in the living room, okay?” Dream said softly. 

George nodded hastily, his head still in his arms and knees. 

Dream walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He felt awful then anger. If he ever saw this ex, it was going to be on sight. He started tearing up. He felt like an idiot. He got pissed because George had forgotten to do the stupid laundry, it was an easy chore that could be done in under 30 minutes if he would’ve given George just a few more moments to explain. George didn’t deserve to be yelled at for that. Dream closed his eyes and threw his head back on the couch. He truly felt awful for what he did. 

A few moments had passed before he heard light footsteps approach him. He then felt a body come up and snuggled up into him. His first instinct was to wrap his arm around the body and hold them close. He opened his eyes and looked down to see George cuddled up to him. 

“George-” 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it. I just got startled.” George explained. 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you, you didn’t deserve that.” Dream said back. 

“It’s okay, I promise. You were having a rough day, I know you had no intention of hurting me.” George said softly. Dream started to softly rub his back.

“I would never ever think about hurting you.” Dream said and started crying again. 

“I know.” George sniffled. 

Dream looked down and wiped some of George’s tears off his cheek and replaced the tears with a kiss. 

“I love you so much and I will never ever take anything out on you again.” Dream said. 

George tucked his head into Dream’s neck and nodded. George wrapped his arms around Dream and held him tight. 

“I love you.” George said. 

“I love you too Georgie.” 

After the long day they had, they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! I apologize for taking this long to post this, I got very wrapped up with school work! Anyways, I hope you all have a great day and I shall see you in the next story!


End file.
